Monstrous Heroes
by Wistful Mindscape
Summary: The whole of City Z shook as a mysterious house appeared in the street. Little did they and their protector Saitama know that these new visitors would bring destruction, hope and determination. Pacifist ending. SPOILERS FOR BOTH SOURCES
1. Chapter 1 Recipe for Adventure

A two-story house and tool shed sat by the sea on a cliff, without actually looking out. Coming from the dirt path were two creatures, a tall fish woman with red hair, an eyepatch and blue scales, dressed in casual attire. The other was a short stocky lizard woman with glasses and buck teeth in a lab coat. "Hey, um," the scientist started, "You, you look nice today, Undyne."

"Alphys," Undyne smiled. "We're already dating. You don't need to try so hard."

"Ah, right, right, sorry."

"But besides that..." Fire suddenly seemed to envelope her. "ARE YOU READY TO LEARN TO COOK SOME SPAGHETTI!"

"Uh, yes?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes, I am!"

"That's the spirit!" Undyne made a mad dash to the house, leaving Alphys in the dust. "Undyne! Huff! Huff! Wait!" Alphys eventually caught up to her girlfriend and panted. "Good work!" Undyne gave a thumbs up. "But that's no excuse to not try harder. Now knock on this door!"

"O, pant, K." The doctor gave a few solid knocks on the door. "No, no. Ya gotta do it like this." The spirited woman gave two knocks which shook the building to its foundation. Several crashes could be heard before the door flung open. Stepping out was a skeleton about Undyne's height wearing shorts, a white chest plate and a red cloth around his neck. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE WISE GUY- DR. ALPHYS! UNDYNE! YOU'RE HERE!"

"'Sup, Papyrus?" The fish woman took their host into a headlock before mercilessly noogeying him. "AHHH! PLEASE STOP!" She got off him and he brushed off. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TREAT THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD IN SUCH A MANNER!"

"The Royal guard has been disbanded since we came to the surface," Alphys clarified.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! AS LONG AS THE KING HAS MY FACE IN SHRUB FORM, THE GUARD GOES ON WITH ME!"

"That's the spirit, dork!" Undyne gave a slap to her friend's back, causing him to double over a little. "So, you ready to get cooking?"

"ABSOLUTELY, WE BOTH ARE."

"Oh, is sans joining us too?"

"NO. MY BROTHER IS IN HIS ROOM TINKERING WITH SOMETHING. I MEANT-"

"Alphys, darling, is that you?" Rolling up with a male voice was a rectangular computer box with flashing lights and two gloved arms. "Mettaton! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the park on the monkey bars when I thought, 'wouldn't it be great if we could _hang out_?'" A laugh track played from nowhere. "What's that?" Undyne asked. "Oh, that's from my new sitcom, _Nothing But Mettaton_. I brought you guys backstage passes, no need to thank me." The machine wheeled back to the couch and lied on his side. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?" Papyrus whispered. " _THE_ METTATON, IN MY HOUSE."

"You're not here to pour rose petals on yourself for eight hours like you did at my place, are you?" Undyne asked with crossed arms.

"Surprisingly enough, no! I heard you were cooking, so I stopped by to get some recipes for my show. Apparently people want to learn how to make things other than Macaroni and Cheese! Who knew? Now come in out of the cold!" The couple entered and looked around. "Wow, it looks just like your old house, inside and out," Alphys remarked. "THAT'S CAUSE IT IS. WHEN WE GOT TO THE SURFACE, SANS HAD SOME GUYS MOVE IT. NEVER MET THEM BUT I TRUST HIM. OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Papyrus made his way to the kitchen. "I BOUGHT SOME SPECIAL NOODLES. SINCE METTATON IS HERE, I MAY AS WELL-" As the skeleton opened an obscenely tall cupboard under a sink, he was met with a small white dog with a pack of noodles in its mouth. "YOU!?" The animal yipped and scurried under Papyrus' legs. "WHAT?! IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU TOOK MY SPECIAL ATTACK, NOW YOU TAKE MY SPAGHETTI!?" The dog went around Undyne and Alphys and out the front door. "Calm down," Alphys began, "I brought-"

"UNACCEPTALE! HE EVEN FAILED TO MAKE A PROPER EXIT! AFTER HIM!" The Royal Guardsman sped not to the door, but jumped headfirst out the window. Shards of glass fell onto a swatting Mettaton. "Hey, watch the face!"

Landing on his feet Papyrus scanned for any sign of the dog. "Yip!"

"AHA!" He spun, "THERE YOU ARE!" The rest watched as their host ran around, hoping to catch the thief. "Should we do something?" Alphys asked. "May as well," Undyne stated. "Can't give a lesson to a tired pile of bones."

"Ooo," Mettatron interrupted, "If you can, please catch that adorable creature, will you? He would make the cutest little helper on 'Extreme Spelunking with Mettaton.'"

In a light blue room, a short skeleton in a blue hoodie and slippers worked beneath a curtain. He twisted and turned nuts and bolts before wiping sweat off his forehead. "Huh," he sighed with a deep, lazy voice. "Yip!" He spun to see a white dog with a packet of noodles. "hey, little guy. how'd you get in here?"

"SAAAAAAAAANSS!" Papyrus crashed through the door screaming his brother's name. "SANS HAVE YOU- AHA!" The dog tilted its head. "YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE, FIEND! NOW RETURN MY SPAGHETTI OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"careful pap. it may turn out your _bark_ is worse than your bite."

"SANS!" the tall brother snapped. "YOU KNOW I HATE PUNS! NOW STEP ASIDE!"

"c'mon bro. stop _dogging_ the poor guy."

"THAT DOES IT!" Papyrus barreled at the pup, determined to take back his food. Before he could grab the pest, it skipped out of the way. Papyrus turned bug-eyed before crashing into sans' project. All of a sudden, an alarm blared out as bright light came from under the curtain. "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?"

In a fairly unremarkable apartment, a man in his mid twenties was brushing his teeth. His choice of pajamas was similarly boring, white and light blue stripes. His head was entirely devoid of hair, his scalp as bright as a headlight. After spitting and rinsing, he left the bathroom and sat at a table in front of a TV. He turned to the news which began discussing the rebuilding of City A after a devastating alien attack and praising the Hero Association for their valor. "Eh," the man was almost deadpan, "It wasn't _that_ tough." As he reached for a drink, thunder shook the building as a blinding light enveloped his part of the city. Despite the ominous signs, the man failed to look surprised, instead having half-full eyes and closed mouth. When the light faded, he turned back to the television set.

Without warning, the door slammed open attracting the man's attention. "Master Saitama!" The solicitor was a blonde young man with metal arms and black irises and orange pupils. "Oh, hey Genos," Saitama greeted with little enthusiasm. "What's up?"

"I detected a bizarre energy reading in our vicinity. I have never seen anything like it."

"Really? Huh."

"This could be the threat that was foretold. We must act quickly."

Saitama got to his feet slowly, "Well, we better go check it out." With a quick costume change Saitama donned a yellow suit with red boots, gloves and a white cape and stepped out, completely nonchalant about the situation.

sans stepped out of his workshop, eyes closed and hand on the back of his skull. He looked up and saw he was in the middle of a street full of people. "huh. guess it wasn't as bad as i thought it'd be."

"SANS!" Papyrus emerged with a jump. "WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE ARE WE!?"

"a city. with people."

"AH. HUMANS. WORRY NOT! I SHALL DIFFUSE THE TENSION! AHEM. ATTENTION, HUMANS! DO NOT PANIC! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MY FELLOW MONSTERS HAVE COME WHILST IN THE MIDST OF A COOKING SESSION!"

"Monsters?!" Someone screamed.

"They must be here to cook _us_!"

"Someone, call the Hero Association!"

While the crowd began running and yelling for dear life, Papyrus looked to his brother. "WHAT'S HAPPENING? I THOUGHT HUMANS WERE COOL WITH MONSTERS NOW." sans just shrugged.

"There you are!" Undyne stepped from the side of the house, Alphys at her side. "What the hell happened?!"

"Oh, God! There's more of them!" Someone cried.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY," Papyrus stated. "THIS IS HOW HUMANS TRY TO RELAX, BY RUNNING AND SCREAMING FOR HELP."

"And how many times have you seen that happened?" Alphys queried.

"NONE."

"Hey," a voice called in front of them. There standing in the road was a man with goggles and a brown track suit.

"hi," sans answered unenthusiastically.

"It's Mummen Rider!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah! Mummen Rider!"

Undyne cocked an eyebrow, "Mummy Rider?"

"Mummen Rider!" The man struck a pose. "Class C hero. I'm here to stop you monsters!"

"stop us from what?"

"Uh, you know. Destroying stuff, killing citizens..."

"Why would we do that?" Alphys asked.

The awkward was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. "Well-"

"Get down!" Undyne tossed Papyrus on the ground as something whizzed past their heads. The group looked to their right to see a kneeling figure. "Damn," he muttered. "Just missed." He stood and revealed his black/yellow eyes. "What's your deal?!" Undyne screamed. "You could've killed us."

"That was my intention, yes."

"W-w-wait," Alphys cried, sweat pouring down. "We're not here to hurt anyone. Can't we talk about this?"

"Okay." From their left came a man in a superhero outfit.

"But master-"

"It's cool, Genos."

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus raced to the newcomer. "ARE YOU SEEING THIS GUYS!? ANOTHER FANTASTICALLY DRESSED SKELETON, JUST LIKE ME!"

"Uh, I'm human."

"WHAT?! BUT THAT CAN'T BE! YOUR HEAD IS SO SHINY AND ROUND!"

Saitama's face darkened before screaming, "I'm human, dammit!"

"ALRIGHT," Papyrus shrugged. "BUT WHEN YOU'RE READY TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME. THERE. THAT'S MY HOUSE."

Alphys shuffled nervously to the bald hero, "Uh... Are, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat."

"G-great! We were just in the middle of cooking spaghetti. Do you want to try some?"

"Sure," Saitama strolled to the entrance. "You got any tea?"

"Yeah," Undyne answered hesitantly.

"Cool. Come in Genos; you too bicycle guy."

"Yes, master."

"Uh, okay."

"EXCELLENT! SANS, PREPARE THE HOT WATER!"

"no."

"ALPHYS! REMOVE THE NOODLES FROM THE PACKAGE!"

"You got them back from the dog?"

"NO! BUT I BOUGHT EXTRA!"

Saitama, Mummen Rider and Genos situated themselves on the couch when the monsters came in. "AH! HOW RUDE OF ME!" Taking ahold of the end of a table in the corner, Papyrus dragged it across the hardwood floors. The two legs made a screech that most of the guests winced at. When the piece of furniture had been situated, Saitama pointed to something resting on it. "What's that?" The object in question was a fist-sized stone on a paper plate and covered in sprinkles. "OH THAT'S MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK. HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT SO I GRACIOUSLY PICK UP THE SLACK!"

"Huh, a pet rock," Saitama muttered. "Sounds convenient. No having to pick up after it, no worrying about it dying... Genos, think that sounds good?"

"Yes, master." The cyborg diligently stated.

"Ah, come on. I don't want some yes-man blindly agreeing."

"I just do not wish to offend you."

"Oh, spit it out."

"Very well. It is an idiotic endeavor that would best be forgotten."

"Yeah," Mummen Rider dropped in. "It's pretty stupid."

Saitama looked at his compatriots and back at the rock; a simple shrug his ultimate answer.

"Water's boiling!" Undyne called.

"EXCELLENT! UNFORTUNATELY, I MUST LEAVE YOU NOW. SANS! WE HAVE GUESTS!"

"I think sans went around back for something," Alphys answered.

"TYPICAL! NOW WHO'S GOING TO ENTERTAIN THEM!?"

"Did somebody say 'entertain'!?" From Papyrus' room atop the stairs, smoke came billowing out while multicolored lights came on. "Now, live from the skeletons' house! The one, the only, METTATOOOOOOONNN!"

The door swung open as Mettaton burst out, microphone inexplicably in hand as he rolled down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, the TV star struck a pose and confetti burst from behind him. The three guests looked completely underwhelmed, blank stares on their faces while Papyrus started clapping rapidly. The machine bowed, "Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind!"

"Uh, who's this?" Mummen Rider asked.

"Unfamiliar with my story, eh? That's alright, I shall tell you! There was once a lonely bot with nothing but a dream! A dream that one day, he could make it big across the entire Underground! That dream would come true when he met a brilliant scientist: Dr. Alphys!"

The lizard couldn't help but blush and twiddle her claws, "It was nothing, really."

"Don't be modest, darling! With her help, that robot became the biggest sensation amongst all monster-kind! Following the liberation and exodus thanks to the dazzling Frisk (who helped me get my best ratings) he brought his media empire with him, gaining countless new viewers from the surface. Who is that dashing, talented and all-around super guy you ask?! Why it's none other than me, Mettaton!"

The "crowd's" expression remained unchanged. "Still unconvinced?" The machine had his hands on his sides. "Well then, you're in for a treat. You get to sample my latest trick for my talent show: Mettaton's Got Talent." A compartment opened on the beeping figure into which he stuck his gloved hands. "Now stop me if you've heard this. Juggling..."

Bzzz

"Not one, not two but _three_ active chainsaws."

FWOOSH

"On fire!"

Mummen Rider yelled and backed away while Genos' eyes lit up, signaling his attention. Saitama on the other hand, kept a nonchalant look.

"Alright, darlings! In three, two-"

"Tea's done!" Alphys interrupted carrying a plate with a few cups.

"Oh, thanks." Saitama grabbed his drink while Mettatron was frozen.

"Well, there goes the tension. I'll be in my dressing room." The snubbed automaton hopped back to Papyrus' room before making a grand wave.

"That was weird," Saitama stated without emotion.

"I found him annoying," Genos responded to his master.

"Ah come on," Alphys smiled, "he's a pretty fun guy. When you get to know him."

"It's ready!" Undyne's announcement made Alphys jump a bit. From the kitchen, Undyne and Papyrus brought a large plate with steaming spaghetti plopped on it. "DIG IN! I KNOW YOU WILL ENJOY IT AS IT WAS PREPARED PAINSTAKINGLY BY ME!"

Saitama was the first one to take a fork and twist a few noodles; Genos and Mummen Rider followed suit. After the bald hero took a bite, he looked up at his hosts. "WELL? IT'S AMAZING RIGHT?"

"It sucks."

"WELL OBVIOUSLY TO YOU. YOU'RE A SKELETON WITH NO TONGUE! I WAS TALKING TO THEM."

"In truth, I had my taste sensors off."

Mummen Rider scrunched his face before gulping. "It's...great."

"NYEH HEH HEH! OBVIOUSLY! A DISH MADE BY THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARDS AND FORMER CAPTAIN HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO BE DELICIOUS. PLEASE HELP YOURSELVES WHILE I GET CHAIRS." Papyrus sprinted out the door while the guests were as apathetic as before. "Sorry," Undyne made a big grin. "He was in charge of the sauce. It's a work in progress."

"Well," Saitama reached with his fork, "No sense in it going to waste."

"I'M BACK!" Papyrus came holding a bunch of metal flip chairs and quickly set each up. "THERE!" The skeleton plopped himself in one while his two female friends did the same. "GOOD THING OUR SHED GOT TRANSPORTED TO WHEREVER WE ARE."

"Oh," a lightbulb went off in Alphys' head, "I forgot to ask: where are we?"

"City Z," Genos stated.

"And where's that?" Undyne couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Alphys pulled out a phone from her pocket and clicked the screen with her claws. Her eyes widened, "You guys. My GPS isn't working! It's as if we left our planet entirely."

"That may be entirely possible," Genos cut in. "Before you arrived, the energies detected were completely alien from any we've known."

"WAIT! ARE YOU SAYING...!?"

"We were teleported by that light!" Undyne realized.

"OH. I THOUGHT THAT I MIGHT HAVE ADDED TOO MUCH SALT TO THE SPAGHETTI. SINCE SUCH AN IDEA IS LUDICROUS, I'L GO WITH YOURS!"

"Oh no," Alphys hung her head, "What are we gonna do!? All my research, my lab, my... my... my anime. I'll never see them again!"

"Hey, don't worry," Undyne patted her girlfriend's back. "We got each other, right?"

"Y-yeah. We'll be fine, we're all together."

Papyrus got between the two and group hugged them. "Thanks, urgh, Papyrus," Undyne muttered. "NO PROBLEM!"

"So," Saitama began, "Who are you guys?"

"GLAD YOU ASKED! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD WHICH CONSISTS OF MYSELF! HERE WE HAVE UNDYNE, FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND MY COOKING BUDDY. NEXT TO HER IS DR. ALPHYS, FORMER ROYAL SCIENTIST AND AVID PUZZLE ENTHUSIAST LIKE MYSELF! YOU HAVE ALREADY MET THE FAMOUS METTATON-"

"Unless you want a reintroduction!" the machine called from upstairs.

"We're good," Saitama called.

"AND FINALLY MY BROTHER SANS!" The skeleton looked to his side to find an empty space of air. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF- SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"you rang?" The shorter brother just entered the building, hands in his pockets.

"THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"fixing the cable." sans went to the edge of the couch and pulled from the cushion a remote. With a click, the TV flashed to life. "shame we don't got a pool. otherwise, we could go _boob tubing._ "

"ARGHH!" sans' brother groaned and stamped his foot. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT JOKES?!"

"tell 'em as much as you can?"

"YES! AS LONG AS THEY AREN'T PUNS!"

"really? i think they're pretty _punny_ myself."

"Anyway," Alphys spoke over the tall skeleton's whining, "who are _you_ guys?"

"We are members of the Hero Association, dedicated to fighting monsters and saving lives."

"Is that a job or something?" Undyne asked.

"Yes. We are divided by our abilities and skills from class C to S. I am class S while Mummen Rider is C and my master is B."

"Wait," Alphys interrupted. "If he's class B, why do you call him 'master'."

"He may not look it, but master Saitama has power that is unrivaled to say the very least. It goes far beyond something as trivial as classification."

"Is that so?" Undyne grinned. "If that's true, do you wanna step outside? I'm sure I can give you a fight to remember."

"Nah," Undyne's smile shrunk. "I'm eating. Some other time, K?"

"Looking forward to it."

"hey guys. check out the news."

"Ooh!" Mettaton called. "Am I in it?"

"no."

"Phooey."

On the screen, a female reporter was standing outside with a group of people. "...are terrified to approach the site."

"LOOK SANS! OUR HOUSE IS ON TV!"

"It has been twenty minutes since Demon Cyborg, Mummen Rider and Caped Baldy entered the building with the mysterious monsters. With no commotion and only the skeletons entering and exiting, people have begun to fear the worst."

"That can't be good," Undyne noted.

"There has been no response from the Hero Association. It's speculated-" the woman gasped as she saw something behind the camera. It turned to see something flying towards them. "Is that?" The crowd erupted in cheers as the camera went back to the reporter. "It is! Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Tornado herself has come to investigate the situation! Whether if it is a sign of the severity, we can only speculate, but the crowd is electrified!"

The figure landed at the door and before the group inside heard more commentary, the front door launched from it's hinges and blown into the kitchen. Cloaked in sunlight came the figure from before. The monsters (save for sans) were stunned to find it was a girl that was a foot taller than sans. She only wore a black dress and a determined, if slightly frustrated stare. Her hair was green and mid length, the ends inexplicably forming curves upward. "Hey!" She called to the three heroes on the couch, "What the hell are you guys doing!? I fly all the way here and I find your asses planted eating crap noodles! You think I didn't have anything better to do than see these monsters who look like they were scrapped off someone's shoe!?"

"What!?" Undyne leapt onto the table with a menacing grin. "Who do you think you are, you damn brat?! You break down our door and insult us for no reason! Didn't your parents teach you manners?!" The girl, assumedly Tornado, answered with her own dirty look. "Brat?! I'll have you know that I'm twenty-eight! If anyone deserves a scolding it's those bags of bones, your fishy ass and that four-eyed cretin!"

"That does it!" A teal spear materialized in Undyne's hands and with blinding speed, she hurled it at Tornado's head. Inches from reaching its target, the projectile stopped in midair. "What?!"

The spear flipped around and was sent back to Undyne. She barely ducked out of the way, the lance catching a few red hairs before firmly implanting into the wall. Tornado smirked, "That it?"

"I'm just getting started," Undyne growled.

"WAIT!" Papyrus, who had up until that point had his mouth firmly agape, grabbed the rest of the spaghetti and a fork and jumped right in front of their unexpected guest. "MISS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR UNDYNE'S BEHAVIOR." He lowered the dish in front of the girl and winked his eye. "BUT I ASSURE YOU, A LADY OF YOUR STATURE WILL BE TREATED WELL HERE! I WILL GIVE YOU THE BEST SPOT ON THE COUCH AND LATER WE CAN TAKE A RIDE IN MY BED!"

She winced as the heroine put out a hand and sent Papyrus flying next to the spear without touching him. "Whatever. I'm leaving. You losers can stay with the freaks and play tea party all you want." The girl walked out the door and when she was outside, flew away.

"WHO- WHO WAS THAT?!" Papyrus breathed after standing up.

"That is Tornado," Genos answered. "Class S rank two. She is the second highest ranked hero in the association due to her impressive telekinetic powers."

"Papyrus!" Undyne interrupted. "What were you doing?! She breaks your door, insults your friends and you _apologize_?!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW," Papyrus quaked. "I JUST LOOKED AT HER AND SOMETHING HAPPENED. I WANTED TO SHOW HER MY ACTION FIGURES! I WANTED TO MAKE AN EXTRA SPECIAL DINNER FOR HER! I WANTED US TO GO OUT DRIVING ON MY RACECAR BED WITH NO ONE ELSE AROUND! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"probably gas."

"REALLY?! WHAT MUST I DO?!"

"Excuse me," Mummen Rider raised his hand. "Not that it's any of my business, but it sounds like you have a crush on Tornado."

"A crush? On her?!" Undyne scoffed. "You can do better than that brat, Pap."

"PERHAPS! BUT THIS STRANGE FEELING INSIDE ME IS TELLING ME THAT I MUST PURSUE THIS HUMAN TORNADO! THEREFORE, I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AS A ROYAL GUARDSMAN THAT I WILL GO ON A DATE WITH HER! THEN SHE WILL BECOME AS ENTHRALLED AS THE HUMAN WAS WITH ME ON OUR DATE!"

"Whatever floats your boat," Saitama deadpanned.

"THANK YOU, FELLOW SKELETON! KNOWING THAT SUCH KIND WORDS COME FROM MY FASHIONABLE PEER FILLS ME WITH HOPE! I'LL BE IN MY ROOM READING THE DATE BOOK FROM THE LIBRARBY!"

"Oh, perfect!" Mettaton called from above the stairs. "I can't wait for you to see how I've placed those little statues!"

"MY ACTION FIGURES?! NO! I HAD JUST GOTTEN AN ORDER!"

The skeleton passed the robot on the stairs and rushed into his room, slamming the door quite loudly.

"Well," Saitama stretched, "Guess we better go, I almost forgot it's two-for-one on chicken at the supermarket."

"Of course, master."

"Hold on!" Alphys interjected, "You, um, said you're heroes, right? Like a job?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how would one go about doing that?"

"I wondered that too," Mettaton added, "After all, it would be an excellent way to get a start in this world's television business."

"There are forms applicants must fill out," Genos explained. "After that, those entered must pass a physical and written test."

"Heh," Undyne smiled. "You thinking about being a hero Alphys?"

"Me? Oh, no no no. I was just thinking that it'd be cool if _you_ did it. I mean it'd fit you perfectly and we don't know how long we're stuck here so..."

"Yeah!" The fish woman grabbed her girlfriend in an arm lock around the back. "Sign us both up!"

"Wait! What-?!"

"Me too!" Mettaton shouted with a raised arm.

"I AS WELL!" Papyrus yelled from his room. "IF I AM TO WIN THE HEART OF FAIR TORNADO, I MUST SHOW HER AND THE WORLD MY DEDICATION TO JUSTICE!"

"What about him?" Saitama pointed to sans.

"nah. i'm not cut out for the hero biz. trust me."

"IT IS TRUE! HE IS QUITE LAZY! I OFTEN CATCH HIM SLEEPING FOR EIGHT HOURS AT A TIME! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!"

"Fine, Genos, you remember where to get the forms, right?"

"Let me do it," Mummen Rider volunteered. "After all, it's on my patrol route."

"Sure." The group shuffled outside, Mummen Rider flashing a thumbs up before exiting. "Thanks for having us. I'll drop the forms off tomorrow."

"yeah. glad we hel-met ya."

It took all of Mummen Rider's stamina to not groan at sans' goodbye joke before mounting his bicycle and riding off.


	2. Chapter 2 Squatter's Rights

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody! My intention was a chapter every other week, but I doubt that its going to happen. Regardless, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Monstrous Heroes.**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Papyrus called, bounding down the stairs. "HOW'D EVERYONE SLEEP LAST NIGHT? AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACES?" Both Alphys and Undyne wore dark circles under their eyes and sagging frowns. "Ask him." Undyne pointed to a stretching Mettaton on the couch. "I don't know what your problem is. I slept so well, I feel like a million bolts... Of electricity that is."

"My problem," the fish woman growled, "is that you jumped on the couch and REFUSED to move! We had to use the floor and dog bed in your shed!"

"Hey, I need lumbar support! It's not my fault I have a bad back!"

"You don't even have a spine!"

"RELAX, EVERYONE! I'M SURE A NICE BREAKFAST WILL BRIGHTEN YOU UP! SANS! WE NEED BREAKFAST!"

"Um, aren't you taking cooking lessons?" Alphys inquired.

"YES, BUT ONLY SPAGHETTI! AS WE ALL KNOW, SPAGHETTI IS ONLY FOR LUNCH, DINNER, MIDAFTERNOON SNACKS, AND BRUNCH! NEVER BREAKFAST!"

"It's for the best," Undyne whispered to her diminutive friend. "He tried making toaster strudel and nearly caved in the ceiling."

"yeah, that's why i handle the morning nosh." sans stepped out of the kitchen with a few plates of omelets before placing them on the table. " _bone_ appetite."

Rather than chew his brother out, Papyrus jumped on his treat and dug in, the rest following suit. Mettaton on the other hand just made chewing noises while shoveling his meal into his compartment.

Their breakfast was interrupted when a knock came at the door. Alphys answered it and was greeted by a smiling face. "Mummen Rider!"

"Hey, Alphys, right?" The lizard blushed.

"Oh, uh y-you remembered me. Oh, gosh."

"'Sup?" Undyne greeted with her trademark grin. "Did you bring the forms?"

"Yup."

"Awesome, give 'em here!" After Mummen Rider handed the papers over, he tipped his helmet and rode off.

"WHO WAS IT?"

"probably the mailman."

"OOO, I HOPE HE BROUGHT ME SOME LETTERS!"

"Uh, it was Mummen Rider," Alphys clarified. "He brought the hero forms."

"EXCELLENT!" Papyrus went to Undyne and swiped one. "WITH THIS, I WILL BECOME A HERO! THEN TORNADO WILL UNDOUBTABLY ASK FOR A DATE! WHERE'RE MY CRAYONS?!"

"haven't seen 'em. wanna use a pen?"

"FINE," the taller skeleton huffed.

Everyone save for sans gathered in a circle and began filling their applications, making use of Mettaton's built-in camera for their photos. Everything was going well until they reached a certain question: place of residence. Undyne and Alphys froze. "Alphys?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have a place to live in, do we?"

"No."

"Crap."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU CAN STAY HERE!"

"Uh, that'd be nice Papyrus," Alphys answered, "but..."

"We need beds!" Undyne bluntly stated. "And as long as the robot's here, I doubt we'll get the couch."

"OH," Papyrus had his head lowered.

"We'll still visit," Alphys waved her hands.

"Yeah, who else is gonna do this?" Undyne got her host in a headlock and noogeied his skull. "AH! PLEASE STOP!" After the assault by noogey Papyrus brushed himself off. "SO, WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Guess we're house hunting," Undyne shrugged.

"Ooo, on _Mettaton's Many Homes_?"

"No."

"Oh. In that case, I'll be waiting for you back here."

Stepping out of his room, sans came down, hands in his pockets. "BROTHER! ME, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE GOING TO FIND A PLACE FOR THEM TO LIVE! WANT TO COME?"

"nah. if we're stuck here, there's a few things i gotta do. good luck finding your _bone_ sweet _bone_." The short skeleton began snickering to himself out the door before getting caught in another of Papyrus' tantrums.

The trip to the realtors' office was an awkward one. Most people starred at the group as they walked with an air of uneasiness. "UNDYNE. ARE YOU SEEING THIS?" Papyrus whispered.

"Uh, yeah Pap. I think-"

"THEY ALREADY KNOW WE ARE HEROES! OUR MERE PRESENCE MAKES THEM STOP AND STARE! I DIDN'T KNOW THOSE FORMS WOULD WORK SO FAST!"

Papyrus' naïveté put a smile on his friends' faces despite the sea of anxiety. Eventually, the trio were passing a playground with some children. "Fetch!" The three monsters turned to see a stick coming for Papyrus' face. Almost instinctively, the skeleton opened his mouth and caught the projectile. Without thinking, he ran to the child and dropped the branch at his feet. After the boy looked at his face, Papyrus ruffled his hair. "YOU ARE WELCOME, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL RETURN EVERY WAYWARD STICK TO THEIR MASTER WITHOUT FAIL!" The kid took a step back. "WHAT IS WRONG?" The captain of the guards looked to his feet to see a medium-sized dog chewing his leg. "FOUL BEAST! YOU SHALL FRIGHTEN THIS HUMAN NO LONGER! PREPARE TO FACE MY... SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"Get away from him!" The boy tossed the stick at Papyrus which the dog brought back. The two then dashed away, the boy more eager to do so.

"Come on, Papyus," Undyne sighed, "let's go."

"OKEYDOKE!"

After they reached the office, the three waited on a couch for a while. Alphys and Undyne were engrossed in a game on the scientist's phone while Papyrus waved to any who passed by. They were admitted into an office where a lady was sitting at a desk. The three took their seats before she began the initial sales pitch. At some point, she asked if they were wearing costumes as she was clearly unfamiliar with their status as monsters. "COSTUME!?" Papyrus was the first to react. "THIS, MY DEAR HUMAN IS NO COSTUME! IT IS MY BATTLE BODY! FORGED FROM THE REMNANTS OF WHATEVER I FOUND AT THE DUMP AND HELD TOGETHER BY THE FINEST STICKY GLUE, IT IS MY ARMOR OF JUSTICE WHICH HAS NEVER LEFT MY BODY! EXCEPT FOR THAT ONE TIME I HAD TO CHANGE FOR A DATE. OTHER THAN THAT, EVEN WHEN SLEEPING OR SHOWERING, IT DILIGENTLY COVERS ME!"

After a few seconds of silence, the realtor decided to drop it and asked the ladies what they were looking for. Undyne explained that her previous house was a giant fish with two rooms while Alphys had resided in a towering laboratory in a lava-filled area of the Underground. Undyne quickly voiced her concerns against such a place given her last trip there and the woman... She just stared. "Uh, maybe an apartment?" Alphys asked. "Oh," the realtor's smile returned, "That sounds more... Manageable. Now tell me what's your price range?"

"Hey, Alphys. Did you bring any money?"

"Just a few G."

"Shoot!" The doctor laid the pieces of G on the desk. "How much will this get us?"

"Is, is that real gold?"

"Uh, yes," Undyne said not entirely sure.

"Well, you could maybe get a few months. Do you have a job?"

"OF COURSE! WE ARE MEMBERS OF THE ESTEEMED HERO ASSOCIATION! WE EVEN HAVE THE PAPERS!" Papyrus beamed as he pulled the incomplete forms. "Oh, that explains the outfits! Very well, let's get started."

When the four exited the building, a huge boulder was shot from nowhere at them. Undyne grabbed Alphys and the realtor before leaping out of the way while Papyrus dove with a yelp. "What was that?!" the human screamed.

"Me!" a deep voice snarled back. From a giant hole, a four-armed beast with a bull's head emerged.

"I am Undertaur! As a being of pure rage, I was deemed too dangerous to be released! After digging my way out, I have returned to the surface to take my vengeance against all of humanity!"

The realtor looked at Undyne, "You're supposed to be a hero, right? Help us!" Undyne flashed a grin, "Don't worry." In her hands, a spear formed from nothing. "I got this." In a flash, the red haired monster leapt before Alphys could scream, "Wait, what should I do?!"

"Hey, Beefcake!"

"Huh?" Undertaur looked to see Undyne. "Another monster? Are you here to help? Thanks, but I don't need any."

"I'm here to stop you!"

"AS AM I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The skeleton shuffled next to his former commander. "NOW SURRENDER, OR FACE THE FURY OF MY...SPECIAL ATTACK!"

After Papyrus' outburst, their opponent started to laugh uncontrollably. "Monsters?! Ha ha ha! Fighting to protect HUMANS?! Ha ha ha!"

"WHY IS HE LAUGHING UNDYNE? DID SOMEONE TELL A JOKE?"

"We're serious!" Undyne barked in frustration.

"Ha! Return to whatever hole you spawned from, human-lover! Or stick around, I don't care. But get in my way and you'll die like everyone else here!"

"WELL THAT'S NOT NICE AT ALL! UNDYNE, WHAT DO YOU-"

"Graahh!" Undyne charged through the air right at Undertaur. The beast tried to swipe at her, but the fish woman jumped on his fists, using them as stepping stones to get to his head. At the apex of her jump, she pointed her spear downwards and came at him with her grin. "You're mine!"

Shink!

The weapon landed right next to Undertaur's neck, plunged firmly into his flesh. "How'd ya like that!?"

"He he."

"What's so fun-" Undyne found herself in the grip of her opponent, her grin fading as his widened.

"That was good, however," Undertaur wound up, "you're still too weak!"

With tremendous strength, the bull flung the former captain into a building spreading dust and wind everywhere. Alphys tried to peek through her claws, only to see her girlfriend in a huge crater on the wall. "Undyne!"

"Ack!" The monster fell down and steadily opened her eye. "What?!" It widened when she saw something foreign coming from her mouth. "Blood? But, monsters don't bleed."

"Grahaha!" The woman looked to see Undertaur laughing at her with a set of crossed arms. "You survived?! Impressive! After I destroy this city, you should consider being my apprentice!"

"As, huff, if," Undyne got up using a summoned spear as a crutch, "I need some overgrown steak training me! Besides," a grin came to her face, "you're gonna have to do harder than that to beat me!" Alphys blushed, "S-so cool."

"Alphys!"

"Uh, yes?"

"You and Papyrus get as many people as you can out of here! This may be tougher than I thought!"

"Yes! Right away!"

"I don't think so!" As the colossus barreled towards the scientist, a figure dashed between the two. "BLUE BONE BARRAGE!" With open arms, Papyrus sent a large, blue column in front of him. Undertaur covered his face and broke through. "You're mine!" Before the beast closed the gap, a second column came from behind him and crashed into the back of his head. The colossus was knocked down, practically kneeling in front of his attacker. Alphys stared at her friend. "Wow."

"DOCTOR! THIS IS NO TIME TO MARVEL AT MY GREATNESS! FIND AS MANY HUMANS AS YOU CAN AND GET THEM OUT!"

"R-right!" The lizard woman scurried off as Papyrus bent down. "HELLO! ARE YOU OKAY? GOSH, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HIM _THAT_ MUCH." The monster slowly rose, its eyes darkening. "AH, GOOD! I'M SORRY IF I HURT YOU TOO MUCH! LET'S START OVER, I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOU ARE...?!"

"I will crush your skull and use what's left as toothpicks."

"HUH?"

Undertaur raised his fists. "Die!" Without warning, five spears appeared from thin air and struck at the beast's face, forcing him to put his arms up in defense. "Papyrus!" Undyne shouted to her friend. "He's not like Frisk! He wants to _kill_ you!"

"HUH? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!"

"Just run!"

"WILL DO!" The skeleton bounded away as Undyne took his place, all the while their opponent trembled. "That's it!" Undertaur reached behind his back and pulled four axes, one for each hand. "Heh," Undyne grinned, "looks like you're taking this seriously."

Undertaur bellowed before dashing at his prey, blinded by rage. "He's fast!" The fish woman back flipped, ducked and swerved, her opponent's arms fading into a blur. She was fast, but when an axe grazed her hair, she grimaced. Jumping back, she lifted her hand. From the ground, a pair of spears skewered the behemoth's feet. "Ha! How you like that?!"

"Ragh!" The monster lifted its feet off the ground, blood pouring from his wounds.

"Goodness gracious." Undyne turned to see an old man in a black long sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. "And here I thought I would have a quiet trip to the city. Guess that didn't end as planned."

"Hey, old man!" Undyne shouted. "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

"Old man? You should treat your elders with more respect, young lady."

"You-!" The man's attention turned to the four-armed monster. "Silver Fang: Class S, rank 3!"

"So you know of me?" Silver Fang took a stance. "Then you must surely know what I'm capable of." The bull charged at the man, bloodlust practically oozing from his being. However, his target stood still, ready and waiting. "Graaaa!" In an instant, Silver Fang had changed his position, when he did, the beast coughed blood and fell to his knees. Undyne became wide-eyed. "That, was...amazing!" The man went over to greet the woman. "That was incredible! Was that some sort of martial art or something?!"

The man raised his eyebrows slightly in response to Undyne's enthusiasm. "Why yes. I teach the Water Stream Rock Crushing Fist at-"

"Arrrgh!" Undertaur roared as he made another grab for his attackers.

"Will you shut up?!" Undyne made a swift roundhouse to the monster's face, launching him away next to a sweating Alphys behind some cover. "We're trying to have a conversation! So old man-"

Silver Fang's face darkened, "I would prefer you didn't call me 'old man'."

"Oh, sorry," Undyne grinned while waving her hand up and down. "Anyway, that monster said you were S class?"

"Indeed, young lady, rank 3. Of course, that is simply a title. One proves their worth in their deeds than merely coast by reputation."

"Whoa! You're just like those wise masters that train the heroes in all those anime Alphys had!"

"Anime?" Before he could question any further, Undyne bowed 90 degrees. "Silver Fang sensei, I would be honored to be taught by you. I realize that if I want to, I must first pass your trials. I assure you that I will never give up! I'll scale the tallest mountain, swim the deepest ocean, go without food or-"

"Please, you don't have to embarrass yourself. You are welcome to train with me." Undyne's eye shot open before straightening up.

"R-really?"

"Of course. You held your own against a demon, possibly dragon class monster. I would be glad to teach you a thing or two."

Before Undyne could give him a grin, a cry rang out. "Undyne! Papyrus! Help!"

Everyone swiveled to see Alphys trapped in Undertaur's grip. The beast was next to the hole he had dug and smiled. "Huff, I may be beaten, but I'll be back! Until then, say goodbye to your friend!"

"Heellp!"

Undyne bared her teeth when a green glow appeared in her eye. "You put her down," she wound up as a spear appeared. "Right now!" The spear was launched at an incredible speed, scattering wind as it broke the sound barrier. The beast turned to intercept but was too late, the spear drove cleanly through his chest like a drill and appeared out the back. The monster wobbled a little before toppling into the hole. Alphys waved her hands in the air, free from her captor's grip but was hurtling down into the crevice. "Undyne!"

"Alphys!" Before the scientist was at the point of no return, a white figure figure leapt across the expanse and caught her. When they were across, Alphys' savior stood and beamed with sparkles around him. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, CITIZEN?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks Papyrus."

"NOT A PROBLEM FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Nice going, Pap!" Undyne slapped her friend's back.

"Undyne!" The shaken lizard woman ran to her girlfriend and hugged her by the legs. "I, I was so scared! I tried helping and getting people out but I got caught and I messed up everything and, and...!"

"It's okay. You did good."

"R-really?"

"Indeed," Silver Fang remarked while he strolled. "Most people would have run from danger, not giving a single thought to the person next to them. By aiding others in a time of peril, it shows the potential to be more than a bystander."

"G-gosh, thanks."

"Y'see, Alphys! If you hear something like that from the old man, er, sensei, you know it's gotta be true!"

"Wait. Sensei?"

"Yeah, he's gonna teach me some of his moves!"

"Yes, yes, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, introductions should be in order."

"Right," Undyne grinned. "I'm Undyne, former captain of the guards for his majesty, King Asgore Dreemurr and substitute PE instructor!"

"I'm, uh, Alphys," the lizard waved a claw. "I was the royal scientist for the king, but now I'm... Uh... Y-you know..."

"AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The skeleton crossed his arms and smiled while his cloth flapped in the air. "CURRENT CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD, MASTER CHEF AND EXPERT PUZZLE CRAFTER! I KNOW IT SOUNDS IMPRESSIVE... AND IT IS! IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME AS A STUDENT, I'M SURE I COULD FIND TIME IN MY VAST SCHEDULE OF HOBBIES AND FRIENDS TO... WHERE DID HE GO?"

The martial artist got behind Papyrus and twisted his arm behind his back, "AH! UNCLE, UNCLE!"

Fang released his captive and smiled, "I don't think you'd be right for my tutelage."

"I'M TOO ADVANCED FOR IT, EH? NO MATTER, I'M SURE UNDYNE WILL BENEFIT FROM IT!"

"Very well. I am known as Silver Fang, class S hero and teacher of the Water Stream Rock Crushing Fist technique."

"Awesome!" Undyne pumped her fist, "If I'm being trained by someone like you, they'll _have_ to make me a hero!"

"Oh? You plan on joining the Association?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here. We're filling out the forms and need a place to crash to fill the requirements! We still got our cash, right Alphys?"

"Yeah," Alphys grinned shyly, "Right, uh..." Her claws shifted through her pockets, steadily quickening as her smile disappeared. "Oh, oh no." She took a deep breath. "Uh, Undyne. I... We... I CAN'T FIND OUR G!"

The fish woman gasped, "What!?"

"I, I don't know! I think that when I was falling, they must have dropped out! I-I'm sorry!"

"Cheer up," the fish woman grinned. "I'm sure Fang Sensei will let us stay at his dojo since I'm his student!"

The old man sighed. "I'm sorry, I can only let students stay. It's a school, not a shelter. I hope you understand."

"What the hell?!" Undyne screamed. "Aren't you supposed to be a hero?! Aren't you supposed to help people in need?!" The man's face darkened.

"I would suggest you learn some respect, young lady. Otherwise you may find yourself without a teacher."

The former captain grit her teeth before sighing. "Sorry, Alphys."

"That's okay. I can stay at Papyrus' house for a little longer."

"YAAY! ANOTHER SLEEPOVER!"

"No, if you're staying there. I'll be there with you."

"Thanks Undyne."

"Are you sure?" Silver Fang asked his new student. "The walk is far and you'd have to wake up early to make it."

Undyne grinned. "Then I'll have a good warm-up."

Silver Fang smirked before turning. "Well this calls for a celebration. Let's go, it'll be my treat."

"Awesome! Thanks, Sensei!"

"OH! HOLD ON A SECOND!" Papyrus scurried on over to the edge of Undertaur's hole and cupped his hands. "HEY! MR. BULL GUY! WE'RE GOING TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT, DO YOU WANT TO JOIN US?!" Alphys looked down and twiddled her thumbs while Undyne made a frown, the kind a parent makes before telling their kid that their pet is...gone.

"HEY! ARE YOU HIDING?! I KNOW MY GREATNESS IS INTIMIDATING BUT I'M ACTUALLY QUITE HUMBLE! HEY! HEY!"

"Pap, stop," Undyne put a hand on his shoulder bone. "He's not coming back up." The skeleton tilted his head in confusion. "REALLY? IS HE TAKING A NAP OR SOMETHING?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"OH! WELL WHEN HE WAKES UP HE CAN CATCH UP! AFTER ALL, AS FAMOUS HEROES HE MUST OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHERE MY HOUSE IS!" The two caught up with the rest of their group and walked away from the site of their first battle.

Led by Papyrus, the group made their way back to his house, the sun nearing the halfway point between high noon and sunset. "You are aware that I offered to treat you right?"

"OF COURSE! AND WHAT BETTER TREAT THAN MY WORLD-CLASS SPAGHETTI?! ONE TASTE AND YOU'LL BE BEGGING TO PAY FOR IT! OF COURSE I WILL GIVE YOU MORE FOR FREE, BEING SO GENEROUS! NO NEED TO THANK ME, I KNOW HOW GRATEFUL YOU ARE!" When they were nearing the structure, Undyne turned to the left. "Uh, was that here before we left?"

In one of the slots for shops, there was one with a large hot dog sign above the entrance. Next to it was the face of a certain skeleton winking. Above it all was "sans' Hot Dogs and Cats" in yellow letters. "Is this what sans has been doing all day?" Alphys looked, stunned.

"sans?" Their human companion asked.

"Oh, he's Pap's brother," Undyne answered. "Guess he's started another one of his 'side businesses'."

"Another?"

"WELL WHATEVER! AS LONG AS THERE'S NO GREASE, I'M SURE IT'LL BE GOOD! NOT AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI, THOUGH. I GUARANTEE IT!"

"Thank god," Undyne whispered to her new mentor.

As they entered, they found that the inside was like a dive bar. Several tables and booths were set up with a bar at the end and a jukebox in the right corner. Papyrus' jaw flew open, "NO! IT... IT'S..."

"welcome back." Rising up behind the counter was Papyrus' brother grin and all.

"BROTHER! THIS IS...GRILLBY'S!"

"huh? oh yeah, guess it is. i was just thinking what would make a good restaurant and it just came out."

"BROTHER! YOU KNOW I HATE GRILLBY'S! I CAN FEEL THE GREASE WAFTING ONTO MY BONES!"

"ah, it's not so bad. besides, where do you think i got those junior jumbles from?"

"THEY, THEY CAME FROM HERE?!"

"yup."

"NOOOOO! MY WORLDVIEW HAS BEEN SHATTERED BEYOND REPAIR! NOOO!"

"cheer up, bro. you want a dog?"

"SNIFF. IS IT A HOT DOG?"

"at minimum."

"OKAY."

The group took their stools at the bar in front of the grinning restaurateur. "so, who's this charming gentleman?"

"That's Silver Fang! He's a class S hero and he's going to train me!"

"huh, nice to meetcha."

"Likewise. I'm curious, how did you do all this?"

"what? make the shop? well I had some g saved for a rainy day in my sock drawer, and i figured if we're stuck here, I may as well have my favorite firehole back and make some money. no point in saving your money for spiders and college, am i right?"

"I'm sorry to ask, but 'firehole'?"

"yeah, cause of grillby. you might say he was an _old flame_."

Papyrus groaned while Silver Fang sighed, not asking another word on the matter.

"so what have you guys been up to?"

Undyne and Papyrus took turns describing the day's events with Alphys shyly entering a few details while their human companion smiled. "...and he fell straight in the hole!"

"AND I SAVED ALPHYS!"

"huh. guess you showed him where your beef was."

"SANS!"

"what? don't have a cow, bro."

"ARRGHH!"

Everyone else laughed and smiled. When the sound died, Undyne looked down at the counter. "Listen, something weird happened when he threw me."

"did it hurt? last i checked, that was normal."

"I'm serious. When I came down from the wall, I was... I was coughing blood."

Alphys put her hands on her mouth in shock while a quick flicker happened in sans' eye. "you sure it wasn't ketchup? i keep a bottle in my jacket and that thing is always leaking." Undyne shook her head.

"No. The way it looked, the way it smelled...it was definitely blood."

"Apologies for the interruption," Silver Fang cut in. "But what is the significance of seeing blood?"

"Well unlike humans," Alphys began, "monsters' bodies are made of magic, not elements like humans are. Ergo, humans can bleed but monsters don't."

"Curious," the old man put his hand under his chin. "Of course if monsters don't bleed and humans do, how did you recognize it?" Undyne grimaced and stared away from her master. "I... When I was captain of the guard, I did things that...I'm not proud of. Things that I hoped would help my people."

"Undyne..." Alphys put her claw on her hand. The room had an uncomfortable silence as everyone stared.

"eh, what do ya expect? everyone's got skeletons in their closets. you can see pap's whenever he's getting his work out gear."

"WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE ANY- OH I GET IT! I'M THE SKELETON! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus' laughter eased the tension as the others showed faint smiles.

Everyone turned when the bell above the door rang. Coming through was Saitama in sweat pants and a hoodie with Genos trailing behind. "Well, this is the place," the bald man noted.

"FELLOW SKELETON!" Papyrus waved at the two. "Oh, hey."

"WHERE IS YOUR OUTFIT?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FIGHT EVIL IN SUCH MEAGER ATTIRE?!"

"I'm off duty. I just came 'cause this coupon was in front of my door." The hero pulled from his pocket a slip of paper that gave the address and offered a free hot dog. "C'mon Genos."

"Yes, master."

Saitama sat down at the far left while Genos went to his right. When the cyborg planted his rear on the stool, a wet raspberry rang out. Genos froze, eyes wide in embarrassment.

"whoops. be careful where you sit," the restaurant owner smirked, "some weirdos like to put whoopie cushions in here sometimes." Genos' face darkened and clenched a trembling fist. It seemed like he would snap until a chuckle broke the silence. "Heh, good one, skeleton guy." It was Saitama with a small smile on his usually bland face.

"thanks. glad someone appreciates my comedic genius. and the name's sans by the way."

"Cool." The conversation seemed to calm Genos down as his hand relaxed. "So, do I get some free food?" He handed the coupon to the skeleton who inspected it both thoroughly and ridiculously. "Well?"

"sorry, it's expired."

"What?"

"yup. sorry, pal."

"But I just got it today!"

"should'a read the fine print. expires ten seconds after being touched by anyone other than employees."

"Come on, man!"

"well... i guess i can make an exception for you two. what'll you have?"

"A hot dog."

"coming right up." The diminutive monster went through the door to the back, leaving the rest to their own devices. "So," Saitama poked his head to the side to see the other patrons, "what have you been up to today? And why's old man Silver Fang here?"

"How dare you!" Undyne leapt on the counter with a menacing grin. "My master is Class S rank 3! He could take you down with both hands behind his back!"

Saitama was nonchalant about the situation. "Huh. Looks like you found another student, gramps. Congrats."

"Are you listening to me?!" The fish woman fumed. "This guy is so skilled, so strong...!"

"That's enough," Silver Fang raised his hand. "You're embarrassing yourself." Undyne was slightly taken aback before regaining composure. "Yes, Sensei."

"I have seen Saitama's power firsthand," Silver Fang explained to his new student. "His strength is at a level I cannot possibly hope to match. Show him the same respect you would for me."

"Sorry." Undyne sat back down just as sans came out with Saitama's order. "one dog, front and center!" The bald hero took some condiments and smothered them on his food. When he took a bite, a meow came from nowhere. "What the-"

"sorry. looks like i gave a hot cat instead. you want me to take that back?" Saitama took another bite. "Nah, I'm good. But can I get some water?"

"sure."

"So what have you been doing?"

"WE BEAT A GIANT BULL THING AND SAVED SOME PEOPLE!"

"Cool. Must've did it quick 'cause I didn't hear a word about it."

Undyne smiled. "You know it."

"Yeah, but we lost our money," Alphys looked down sadly.

"That is...unfortunate," Genos remarked. "Why do you need money?"

"Well, on the Hero forms we needed to put down place of residence," Alphys explained. "We were hoping to get a place of our own but..."

"NOW THEY'RE STAYING AT MY HOUSE!"

"Whoopie," Undyne deadpanned.

"Why don't you stay at my apartment?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It's mostly abandoned because of the monsters, but we still got utilities and I haven't paid rent in awhile. If the landlord does come back, Genos could float the bill, right Genos?" The cyborg was caught off guard but quickly straightened his face. "Y-yes, master."

"Did you hear that Alphys?!" Undyne turned to her girlfriend.

"I know! Now we can finish the forms and apply to be heroes!"

"What's that?!" A familiar voice came from behind the kitchen door. "You finished your forms?!" Bursting out of the back was Alphys' robot, clad in an apron and hairnet. "Mettaton!" Alphys called. "What are you doing here?!"

"Alphys, darling. You of all people should know that every great star must come from humble beginnings! But enough about me, let's talk about us! Did you finish your sheets?"

"We're about to. You know, if Saitama's tip on the apartment is right."

"Wonderful!" The robot reached into a built-in drawer and showed his own completed application. "Now I can send this baby in!"

"You got an apartment?!"

"Yes! While it may be a destitute hovel, it is only temporary! Soon I will build a new home that will make the MTT Tower (trademark) look like a child's house!"

"Good for you," Saitama gave a thumbs-up to the showboating machine. "Thank you! When I get on the air, I'll make sure you get the best memorabilia sub-standard warehouses can produce!"

"Wait a minute!" Undyne cut in. "If you finished your papers, then why did you wait for us?"

"Isn't it obvious? Any celebrity worth his salt would never be caught without his entourage. That'd be silly!"

Silver Fang ahemed. "I assume this is another one of your friends."

Mettaton swiveled to address the man. "Ah, a fresh face! Alas, you've caught me off guard an introduction, but you're just in time for today's climax!" The man raised an eyebrow when Mettaton took a deep simulated breath. "Boss, get out here! The customer found a roach!" sans stepped out of the kitchen and gave Saitama his water. "sorry 'bout the wait. grillby never touched the stuff so it was kind of an afterthought." The skeleton turned to his employee. "so what's the deal? getting stressful _bugs_ me ya know."

"Boss," Mettaton gripped sans' hands. "You've known me for so long. When I started, I was so young, nothing but the clothes on my back, a bus ticket and a dream: a dream that I could be a star! My name in lights and on people's lips as I took the world by storm! I'm both happy and sad to say...my shot has come! But, and this breaks my cold metal heart, I must leave this place and never come back!"

"'kay."

"No! No! Don't make this harder than this needs to be! You've always been good to me, boss! I promise," the machine's lights were dripping water to give the facade of crying, "years from now, you will find in my memoir an entire paragraph dedicated to you!" Mettaton hopped over the bar and wheeled out the door. "Goodbye. Foreveeeeeerrrrr!"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Mettaton popped back in. "I can still stay at your house, right?"

"yup."

"Excellent. Foreveeeeeerrr!"

The silence returned briefly. "What an odd machine." Silver Fang noted.

"Say what you want about him," Saitama said finishing his hot cat. "He's really committed."

Undyne flicked the light switch to the room on. In front of her was a small apartment with a TV, futon and a clean bathroom. It was clear whoever previously lived there had rushed in a hurry and left their stuff behind. Despite the meager accoutrements, the fish woman smiled. "Yeah this'll do. Hey Alphys!" Undyne turned to see the scientist a few doors down. "How's your place looking?"

"It's, uh, it's great. There's a bed and a fridge and a microwave-"

"Cool! I'm gonna turn in. Good night!"

"G-good night." The former captain shut the door closed and flicked the lights off, quickly getting under the covers. Just as she was getting comfortable, a knock at her door disturbed her peace. "Come in!" Standing in the hallway was none other than Alphys. "Hey, what's up?"

The lizard twiddled her thumbs looking for the right words. "W-well, you know how we were sleeping at Papyrus' house and we couldn't use the couch so we had to sleep on the floor? Well, I was wondering if maybe, if you're not busy, I could... Oh this is so embarrassing... Could I...?" Undyne smirked at her friend's awkwardness. "Sure."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, get in here."

Alphys glowed bright red as she got into the bed with Undyne, getting into a position where she was holding her girlfriend's stomach. The taller woman put her arms around the shorter and closed her eye. As sleep enveloped the two, Alphys was so content that the thought of whether or not she locked her door barely fazed her.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Aboard!

sans' eyes lit up to find he was standing in the middle of the intersection where his house was. Instead of his home, however, a cave replaced it; its gaping maw oddly attractive to the skeleton. With hands in his pockets, sans casually strolled into possible certain doom, his grin still plastered on his face. After entering the mouth and walking through darkness, a light began glowing in the distance. The skeleton stopped when he reached a small lantern. In front was a stone pedestal with a cloaked figure turning its back on the intruder. "hey, gaster," sans waved, "it's been awhile." The being that was Gaster turned revealing a white mask-like face with mismatched eyes, small smile and a crack from the top reaching the center. "haven't seen ya since frisk busted them out. gotta say, i was worried you went poof for real."

"Well," Gaster's voice seemed hollow, as if calling from a cavern. "I thought you were happy. You and Papyrus could finally make a new life under the sun."

"he. did ya think that 'cause of my grin? you of all people know the _tooth_ about it."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," the chuckles were hollow, but oddly sincere. "You always knew how to make me laugh."

"yeah. to be honest, i missed our chats. but before i knock you dead with more material, i gotta ask: why'd you pop up now? finally figure out what in the heck those blueprints say?"

"No."

"i didn't think so. what's the sitch?"

"I can feel it again."

sans tilted his skull. "hungry?"

The ghastly being shook his head. "I feel it stirring once again. Just like me, it has come with you to this world." sans eyes dimmed to black.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"It is young, still clinging near me but if it gets out..."

"Make sure it doesn't." The light returned to the skeleton's eyeholes. "after all, i gotta new business to look after. be a shame if all that g went to waste."

Gaster nodded. "Goodbye, then... friend."

The specter disappeared with the lantern dying as well. sans' uttered a few words before waking up, "what a mess."

* * *

Alphys' eyes slowly crept open as they were greeted by the morning sun. Her jaw opened wide, letting out a long yawn. "Good morning, Undyne." No answer came. "Undyne?" Alphys grabbed her glasses from her pocket and rested them on her face. "Undyne?" Her head swiveled from side to side. "Undyne?! Oh my god... Undyne's gone!" The doctor raced as fast as her stubby legs could move. "There's gotta be a clue! Somewhere! Anywhere!" In her haste, the lizard bumped into the counter, knocking her on her rear. As she rubbed the bump on her noggin, a slip of paper floated down from the top. "What?"

 _Alphys_

 _Just leaving this to remind you I'm training with Silver Fang Sensei as I do every other day. That means getting up at the crack of dawn before you wake up. You've already freaked out three times so I hope you get this so I don't come back seeing the streets covered in missing posters. Help yourself to anything in the fridge!_

 _Undyne_

"O-oh!" She blushed with an awkward smile. "Guess I forgot again." The short monster stood up and walked to the fridge. She froze when she saw in the back was a filled water bottle. "Gasp! Undyne forgot her bottle!" Alphys snatched it and dashed to the door before stopping dead in her tracks. "B-but," she muttered to herself. "What if I interrupt something important and she messes up? Or what if I get her kicked out?! She'll never speak to me again!" Alphys looked at the plastic bottle. "N-no! We've been over this! I can't worry about what ifs. Frisk taught you that." She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand. Without warning, it burst open. "GOOD MORNIINNG!"

"Aauugh!" Nearly jumping out of her skin, the scientist was met with an overjoyed but familiar intruder. "P-Papyrus?!"

"INDEED!"

"Don't forget me, darlings!" Rolling from behind was Mettaton; one arm on his waist and the other behind his head in an apparent pose. "Mettaton?! W-what are you doing here?"

"WE CAME TO GET YOU AND UNDYNE! SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHERE IS SHE?"

"Uh, she's down, er, training. With Silver Fang. I was about to go give her her-"

"PERFECT! WE'LL GO AND GRAB HER THERE! COME ON ALPHYS!"

"W-wait!" Before the lizard could object, her taller friend had already picked her up over the shoulder and made a mad dash for the screen door to the terrace. She screamed when her abductor leapt straight into the air and fell down to the ground. Landing feet-first, the skeleton sprinted through the streets, leaving Mettaton frozen in his pose. "Hello? Is anyone watching?"

* * *

Undyne stood in the center of the dojo wearing a black top and shorts, eyes closed and arms to her sides. Taking a deep breath, she raised her arms forward and moved her legs. Working in tandem with her breathing, she performed a sequence of fluid Tai-Chi poses for several minutes. Without warning, her eye shot wide open. In a blink, she turned and caught a fist that was headed towards her. Looking up, it turned out it belonged to her new teacher, now wearing a smirk on his face.

"You opened your eye again."

"Dammit!" The woman cursed as her master drew back. "I thought I had it this time!"

"There is no shame. Your reflexes are indeed fast, but you must learn to strengthen yourself without one of your major senses. Even if it means fighting your instincts."

"Yes master," Undyne bowed before a young man in a gi with bushy hair entered. "Ah, Charanko," the teacher called. "Perfect timing. Would you care to spar with Miss Undyne again?"

Charanko gave a slightly trembling frown. "M-master. D-do I have to? I mean, you remember the last time."

"Indeed I do. Which is why you should continue with such exercises. There's no better teacher than experience."

"Yeah," Undyne gave her trademark grin. "I promise I won't kick you up to the ceiling this time." The look on her face caused her nervous senpai to take a step back. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Charanko took his place on the mat as Silver Fang stepped out to referee. The two bowed when told and each took their own stance.

"Begin!"

At that moment, the paper door flung open. "UNDYYYNNEE!" Carrying a frazzled Alphys, Papyrus burst into the dojo frantically waving his arm and barreling toward the center. Charanko couldn't help but raise his hands and scream in terror as one would probably do if a skeleton was running straight towards them. Papyrus stopped in front of his fellow monster, "UNDYNE! HOW ARE THINGS GOING!?"

"Uh... they're good. What, uh..."

"OH! I BROUGHT ALPHYS WITH ME!" Papyrus placed the lizard scientist on her feet. She wobbled around, desperate not to collapse. "Hey Alphys."

"Undyne!" Her girlfriend's voice snapped the scientist out of her daze. "I, it, uh... hi?"

"Hey. What's up?"

"W-well. I, uh... came to uh, bring... this." The doctor pulled from her pocket

Undyne's bottle.

"Sweet! I thought I dropped it! Thanks, Alphys."

"No pro-" Alphys froze when she saw Undyne drench herself in water. The water poured down her azure scales, glistening in the morning sunlight. She whipped her scarlet locks before taking a swig of her drink. The fish woman's head was up, exposing her throat which was audible every time she gulped. "Ahh! Gotta stay hydrated, right doctor? Alphys?" After seeing Undyne in such a manner, a deep shade of red crept up the lizard's face. When Undyne reached to touch her, steam came out her ears and a trickle of blood from her nose. The poor anime lover fell to her side. "DOCTOR! ARE YOU SICK!? SPEAK TO ME!"

"S-so cute..."

"She's fine," Undyne grinned. "The same thing happened to her after our first kiss. Minus the blood, of course."

"OH, THAT MAKES SENSE. WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN I SHOULD DO THIS AFTER TORNADO AND ME KISS!? DOCTOR ALPHYS! YOU MUST TELL ME HOW TO DO THIS TECHNIQUE!"

"Always a treat to see you," Silver Fang approached smiling.

"AH! ELDERLY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM ALSO GLAD TO SEE YOU AND YOUR HUMAN STUDENT! HOW ARE YOU CHARMANDO!?

"It's Charanko!"

"YES, THAT IS WHAT I SAID!"

"So what brings you back, other than delivering to my student?"

"AH, YES!" Papyrus turned to his former commander. "MY DEAR UNDYNE! THE TIME IS NOW!"

"Time for what?"

"YOU FORGOT?!" Reaching into his chest plate, the skeleton pulled out the limited edition MTT-brand calendar with extra days and pointed to a circle with crude drawings of himself and his friends. "TODAY IS THE DAY WHEN WE ARE REGISTERED AS HEROES!"

"Oh, crap," Undyne gasped. "Silver Fang Sensei, can I-?"

"Go ahead," her teacher chided. Undyne grinned and bowed.

"Thank you, Sensei! C'mon Alphys!" She picked up her semi-comatose girlfriend and raced outside. Papyrus, Silver Fang and Charanko followed and saw that she was standing on the fifth stone step from them. "Uh, Pap, where is the place again?"

"NO IDEA!"

"Wait, what?!"

"ALPHYS PROBABLY KNOWS, RIGHT ALPHYS?" Unfortunately, the good doctor was still in her romantic stupor. "Arrgh!" Undyne groaned. "And neither of us can work her phone!"

"ACTUALLY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-"

" _Neither of us_ can work her phone!" Papyrus took the hint and didn't respond when the ex-captain sighed. "Uh! We're gonna need a miracle to get there."

"Did someone say 'Mettaton'?!" Hopping out from a conveniently placed bush was Mettaton, pumping his arms as if he were running. "Actually, I said miracle."

"What's the difference, darling?! I just happen to know the coordinates of our destination and a way to get there lickity-split!"

"Woah, seriously?!" Undyne grinned.

"YOU SEE UNDYNE! NO MATTER HOW HOPELESS THE SITUATION, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS COME THROUGH!"

"Mettaton's the one who knows where to go."

"CORRECT! BUT IT WAS DUE TO MY INCREDIBLY DEEP FRIENDSHIP WITH SUCH A CELEBRITY THAT BROUGHT HIM TO US! ISN'T THAT RIGHT METTATON?!"

"No."

"MODESTY! ANOTHER REASON WE GET ALONG WELL!"

Undyne shrugged. "Whatever. How are we getting there?"

"Hop on my back!" Undyne with Alphys in hand and Papyrus behind them jumped onto the machine's back. "Now what?"

"Now," the robot hopped up and his wheel retracted. In it's place, a thruster flared to life, "we fly!" Undyne had a second to wave good-bye before the group rocketed up into the sky towards town. All that they left was a smoke trail with sparkles somehow mixed in. Charanko stared speechless at the odd spectacle while his teacher gave an amused smile. "Master Bang, why do you tolerate these... weirdos?"

"Weird or not, I think they have potential. We may need that if the threat foretold is more dangerous than Boros." He began to walk back inside. "Besides, they're nothing if not good for a laugh."

* * *

sans stood outside the arena, away from the crowd of people shoveling themselves inside. The skeleton wasn't looking at the dome but away from it, scanning the open area for something. Eventually he locked on a person coming down the street; it was Saitama sporting his civilian clothes. "hey! over here!"

"Oh, hey." When the hero walked to sans, he looked around. "Are the others inside?"

"nah. they should be here in a bit. where's your robot friend?"

"Who, Genos? He went to see that doctor of his. Probably for a tune up or something."

"well, we'll just _tune_ him in when he comes back." The terrible pun brought out an honest chuckle from the hero as sans bowed. "thank you, thank you." Looking up, the skeleton made out an object streaking through the crowds. "look at that. right on time." Saitama noted with equal enthusiasm. "Oh yeah... Think we should move?"

"probably." The two made way well before the missile took a dive bomb right into the street.

Boom!

As the dust scattered, people flocked to see the commotion while sans and Saitama watched without much change to their faces. When the cloud cleared, the people were speechless when they saw a square robot with its head firmly planted in a medium-sized crater. Stepping off the impacted Mettaton were a frozen Papyrus, calm Undyne and a dazed Alphys. "Let's... not... do that again..." Alphys muttered. "Ah c'mon," Undyne grinned. "It wasn't that bad. Ain't that right, Pap?"

"Y-YES...?"

"Yeah. At least we got there in time."

"barely."

"SANS!" Papyrus bounded out of the hole to greet his brother. "AND I SEE YOU BROUGHT SAITAMA SKELETON!"

"Still human."

"NOW!" The monster ignored the hero's statement. "YOU SHALL BOTH BE GIVEN THE HONOR OF WATCHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS BECOME... THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE HERO!"

"Don't forget us." Undyne came out of the pit with Alphys at her side, composure regained. "What are you doing here, sans?" Alphys spoke up. "Don't you have a business to run?"

"eh, i got a couple guys to cover for me."

"Oh, that's good."

"Alright, enough talk!" Undyne grinned. "We came here to be heroes and I'm not letting the day end until we are! Are you with me!?"

"Yeah!" All but sans and Saitama shouted as they raised their fists up, including Mettaton before popping out. "Okay, the motivational speech was supposed to be from me, but still an excellent first act! Let's go, darlings, the audience is waiting!"

* * *

The four aspiring heroes exited the locker rooms, each still dressed in their normal clothes. Meanwhile, Saitama and sans took a couple seats in the bleachers waving good luck towards their peers. The physical tests went as well as one might have expected. Undyne, Papyrus and Mettaton were amongst the top in the trials including the hundred-yard dash, weightlifting, side-to-side steps and the others. Alphys trailed behind in most of them save for whack-a-mole. Things got interesting when the final part was announced. "Alright everyone!" the Procter called. "We now have the 'special abilities' test! As you all know, there are a few heroes who have special powers beyond simple physical qualities! If you have any, please line up and demonstrate! If not, please go back into the locker rooms and wait for the written exam!" Papyrus immediately dashed to the front of the line with Mettaton second, Undyne third and Alphys fourth. "Name?" The examiner asked. "I, FAIR HUMAN, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MASTER OF THE CULINARY ARTS AND RENOWNED CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD!"

"Mm-hm," the man seemed less than impressed. "And what are your abilities?"

"WELL I AM KNOWN FAR AND WIDE IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR MY LEGENDARY 'SPECIAL ATTACK'! AN ATTACK THAT MAKES EVILDOERS QUIVER IN THEIR VARIOUS UNDERGARMENTS!"

"Great, let's see it."

"CERTAINLY!" The skeleton turned around and began rifling through his battle body, muttering indistinctly. He faced his proctor with the sides of his skull rosy. ""UH... HEH. IS, UH, IT GETTING WARM IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME?"

"Your attack, sir?"

"UH, YEAH. SEE HERE'S THE THING. I FORGOT TO GET IN BACK FROM THAT STUPID DOG SO..."

"Psst, Pap!" Undyne whispered in his non-existent ear. "Just use one of those big bone attacks like with that monster."

"OH! GOOD THINKING!" AHEM! HUMAN! I WILL NOW DEMONSTRATE ONE OF MY TOTALLY NORMAL ATTACKS!"

Papyrus turned and raised his arms. Nearly everyone was stunned when they saw several giant columns that looked like bones materialize and scrape across the floor and ceiling. After moving for a bit, they faded away. The judge shook his head to combobulate. "And is there a limit to this... summoning?"

"ONLY WHEN I GET TIRED."

"Which is...?"

"never!" sans called from the stands. Rather than question it, the proctor took down a few notes and nodded. "Thank you."

"YOU ARE QUITE WELCOME, HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

The man turned to the next candidate. "Name?"

"I, dear sir, am Mettaton! Former and aspiring idol."

"And your ability?"

"Of course! What you are currently seeing is my base form. In this state, I am nigh-indestructible! Go ahead, take a swing!"

"No, uh, thank you. Anything else?"

"Well, I have a rocket thruster and these." A hatch opened on the top of the robot and before anyone could blink, he had shot five objects in the air. The room looked up to see they were all mini Mettatons gliding down using miniature umbrellas. They each waved to the crowds of people before landing back where they came from. "They can also toss bombs," he stated matter-of-factly. "But that's not all!" The machine twisted around to show a left-right switch on his back. "Notice the pristine switch on my back. When it is flipped, I shall transform into my ultimate form! Go ahead," Mettaton shook what might be considered his rear at the tester, "flip my switch. Come on. You know you wanna." Hesitantly, the man switched it to the right. Immediately, the box shook violently as smoke billowed out. Everyone took a few steps back as Mettaton became obscured by his cloud.

"Uh, is your friend okay?" Saitama asked without much concern in his voice.

"yeah. he just loves hamming it up."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mettaton's voice rang. "Prepare to see the beautiful, the talented,"

"don't forget humble."

"Mettaton EX!" Launching into the air was a new figure. This person looked like a human with an admittedly dashing face made of steel and purple metal. His armor shined as unseen lights covered himself. More than a few of the women screamed out as if they were at a concert.

"Thank you, thank you." Mettaton lowered back to the ground and smirked. "In this form, I have extending legs and in a pinch, this." His chest opened to reveal a white heart which floated out and hovered above. Suddenly, bolts of lightning erupted, flying haphazardly and causing some to run and panic. One stray arc leapt at towards Saitama and sans. The two sat and kept their usual faces as the attack passed right over them, a foot away from electrocuting the two. "Does he do this often?"

"only on the bi-weekly telethon."

The heart stopped and flew back into its owner's chest, the robot immediately taking bows. "Thank you, thank you! If you want to see more, tune in to "The Mettaton Show," currently in development." In a puff of smoke, Mettaton returned to his square shape as the proctor turned to the fish-like candidate. "Name?"

"I'm Undyne," she answered in a big grin.

"Ah, yes, Silver Fang's new student. He already told us about your fight with the high-ranking monster."

"Awesome! Does that mean I'm in?"

"Maybe. Is there anything else you can do?"

"Yeah," the fish woman smirked, "this." Raising her hand at the examiner, a green glow surrounded his body. "What, what's going on?" He said with a hint of panic.

"It's okay, I just used my 'green attack'. You are now unable to move out of an area of thirty feet, the center of which you're standing in." Undyne swiped her hand and the glow vanished. "The only downside is that I have to be near my target, but I can take care of myself."

"Very good." The man wrote down some more information and moved down to a shaking Alphys. "Name?"

"Uh..."

"Name?"

"Oh! Alphys."

"Any abilities?"

"Me? Uh," the doctor blushed as only a groaning noise escaped her mouth. "I, uh, kinda...don't have any?"

"Mm." The man seemed passively disappointed as he wrote something on the clipboard. Before he was about to move down, Mettaton jumped in his way. "I think you're forgetting something, darling."

"Excuse me?"

"It was this fantastic and gifted scientist who made me this incredible body!" Alphys tried to hide her face in her claws. "If that isn't a special ability, I don't know what is."

"Intelligence is a separate category." The man stated. "Now please move so I can do my job." The proctor stepped around the robot to continue his review.

Alphys lowered her head and sighed. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"Hey, cheer up," Undyne patted her on the back. "You may not have any magic but at least the talking boob tube shows that you're good with machines. That definitely counts for something."

"Really?"

"I'd bet my hair on it." The remark put a smile on the scientist's face. "Thanks... But don't you dare think about cutting your gorgeous locks off."

"Promise."

* * *

After the written exam, the four monsters waited in the hall. Each were fiddling around in some way or another with Papyrus pacing back and forth. It wasn't long before sans and Saitama came around to join them. "so how was it?"

"IT WAS CHILD'S PLAY FOR SOMEONE WELL-VERSED IN PUZZLE CREATION LIKE MYSELF! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"well i'm sure you did a _grade_ job."

"GRAHHH!"

"Attention, all candidates!" A voice over an intercom spoke, "Your final grades have been determined! Please pick up your folders at the front desk."

The four were among the first to grab their Manila folders. "So what do they say?" Saitama asked as they were all opened. "AH!" Papyrus shouted. "I HAVE APPARENTLY BEEN ASSIGNED TO THE 'B' HEROES! THEY MUST BE AN ELITE GROUP OF SKELETON WARRIORS, HENCE THE B FOR BONE!"

Saitama gasped. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT SAITAMA SKELETON?"

"I can't believe it! I only got into C the first time around! How the hell did you get B?!"

"IT IS ALRIGHT!" Papyrus rubbed the top of Saitama's head. "I AM SURE THAT AFTER MUCH WORK, YOU CAN JOIN THIS ILLUSTRIOUS CLASS!" The hero wiped the skeleton's arm off.

"I'm already class B."

"OH, WELL THEN WELCOME TO BONE CLASS! WHAT DID YOU GUYS GET?"

"A." Mettaton and Alphys said in unison. "What about you, Undyne?" The lizard looked to see Undyne's hand shaking. "I...I made S rank."

"HOW DARE THEY?!" Papyrus exploded. "HOW COULD THEY ASSIGN A FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUCH A LOW LETTER?! I SWEAR BY MY ELITE RANKING THAT I WILL CORRECT THIS INJUSTICE! I WILL-"

"Uh, Pap," Alphys tugged at his cloth. "S is the highest-ranking class."

"EH?"

"Yup," Mettaton chimed in. "Then A, then B and finally C."

"WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN I'M...NOT ELITE?"

"looks that way, bro."

All was silent. "NYEH...HEH..."

"Are you okay, dude?"

"NYEH HEH HEH! I UNDERSTAND! THEY WORRY THAT SUCH A POSITION WILL SEPARATE ME FROM THE MASSES, THE PEOPLE WHO WOULD MOST BENEFIT FROM SEEING MY STRENGTH AMONGST THEM! VERY WISE, VERY WISE INDEED!"

Saitama was about to point out the misconception when sans put a hand in front of him, giving the man a few shakes of his skull. Saitama backed down, "Congrats, man."

"NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU!"

After a short orientation meeting with a scrawny man who claimed to be an A class hero, the newly inaugurated heroes left. "So... now what?" Undyne asked her friends.

"now we celebrate." sans answered. "let's go get dinner. i know just the place."

* * *

In a dark, secluded room surrounded by metal instruments, a man in glasses and lab coat with short blue hair sat huddled; a lamp his only means of illumination. From behind, it is impossible to see what he is doing as his face is sharpened to a point that could pierce glass. Suddenly, a smile crept along his lips. "I've done it!" He announced. "Of all my creations, Mosquito Girl, the King of Beasts, even Carnage Kabuto, this is by far my greatest! A triumph of genetics and biochemistry that the world has never dreamt of! With this, all mankind will know the name Dr. Genus!"

A door opened revealing a gorilla with metal pieces around it's body, worn like armor. "Dr. Genus," its voice was deep, "they are coming."

"Excellent!" The human scientist smirked, "Then let us prepare. We don't want to leave them unsatisfied."

* * *

Ding!

The bell above the door to sans' restaurant rang as he led his friends in, one hand still in his pocket. There were a few customers seated but they were too busy with their meals to stare at the group. Alphys swiveled her head around before walking up to her host. "Uh, sans?"

"'sup?"

"I thought you said you got new employees. Where are they?"

"probably in the back."

The six took their seats at the bar without words. After a few seconds, the door to the kitchen opened. Emerging from it was Dr. Genus with a covered plate and a smile.

"hey doc," sans raised his hand. "you working hard or hardly working?"

"Mr. sans." The Doctor spoke respectfully. "Armored Gorilla and I have received no complaints nor have there been any issues."

"great."

"But the greatest news is that I have finished this!" Removing the cover, Genus revealed a hot dog, fresh steam rising from it. "That's just a hot dog..." Undyne stated.

"Just a hot dog?! No! Using my peerless intellect and knowledge of inter-species genetics, I have created the _perfect_ hot dog. Its flavor is guaranteed to pleasure even the most scrupulous palette."

sans poked it with a bony finger. "its not gonna grow legs and crawl on the ceiling, is it?"

"No, I have ensured no unforeseen mutation occurs."

"great." The skeleton grabbed the plate and slid it down to Saitama. "meet the first taster." As the doctor turned to look at the only human in the group, he gasped. "Y-you!" The hero kept his nonchalant face. "Hey."

"You don't recognize me?!"

"Now that you mention it, you do look familiar. Don't you go to the supermarket during the seafood sale?"

"No! I'm Doctor Genus, leader of the House of Evolution! You killed my greatest warrior with a single punch!"

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell, what'd he look like?"

"Carnage Kabuto! The giant, bipedal beetle with green blood!"

"Oh, yeah," Saitama said slowly, his memory jogged. "You're the guy who wanted my body, or whatever." The hero picked up the dog. "You aren't gonna try to get revenge on me or something, right?"

"No," the former villain sighed. "My defeat at your hands disillusioned my beliefs that I was superior to others or that humanity needed perfecting. As such, I am pursuing more humble activities during my research."

"no shame in quitting," sans shrugged. "there's worse things than being a hot dog vendor. speaking of which, you gonna take a bite sai?"

"I would but I don't see the ketchup."

"shoot. wait here, i'll get you some special sauce."

The skeleton hopped down from his seat and went through the kitchen door. Stepping to his side was Armored Gorilla wearing an apron and white headband. "hey 'rilla."

"Mr. sans," the ape nodded. When his boss vanished, the cyborg animal stood by the doctor's side. "So," Undyne spoke up, "you two used to be bad guys?"

"Indeed," Armored Gorilla answered without much emotion. "We were the only survivors of the House of Evolution's downfall. After that, we had intended to open a Takoyaki stand with little success. We met sans putting up help wanted posters and asked for an interview. Speaking of which, is your friend a scientist as well?"

"Why do you ask?"

* * *

A few days ago

"well, this is quite impressive, dr. genus." sans sat at a desk, his interviewees standing on the other side. "age regression, cloning, successful cross-species creations... you must have a good head on your shoulders."

"Thank you, sir."

"just call me sans."

"Alright, Mr. sans."

"that works too."

"So is there anything else?" Armored Gorilla asked.

"yeah, you seem like a smart guy, doc. you wouldn't happen to know anything about trans dimensional theoretical physics, would you?"

The doctor stuttered, apparently caught off guard. "Ahem. Well, my research has consisted exclusively of organic augmentation. Physics is..."

"a bit out of left field. okay."

Armored Gorilla began sweating. "Does, does this mean we don't get the job?"

"oh, no. you guys are hired, i just wanted to ask you that...for a friend." The skeleton put out his bony hand for a shake. "put 'er there."

Genus raised his hand wearily before grasping.

Phhhttt

The new employees' eyes widened as they heard the raspberry echo in the room.

"yep. the old 'whoopie-cushion in the hand" trick. never gets old amiright?"

* * *

"And that's what happened." The ape finished.

Undyne crossed her arms. "Well the whoopie cushion thing, I can believe, but a scientist? That's not the sans we know."

"INDEED! HE'S FAR TOO LAZY TO DEDICATE HIMSELF TO SCIENCE! AND I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO GOT THE BETTER MIND BETWEEN THE TWO OF US!" Papyrus beamed while the others stayed quiet. "IT WAS ME. YOU KNOW I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME, RIGHT?"

"Yes, Pap." Undyne rolled her eye.

"i'm back." sans stepped in with a red bottle. "sorry it took so long. somehow it started running everywhere."

"What?" Genus said, taken aback.

"yeah, but don't worry. i was able to _ketchup_."

"Oh," Armored Gorilla groaned. "Another pun?"

"yep. you know your contract: you don't gotta laugh but you gotta listen. anyway," the skeleton tossed the bottle to Saitama, "enjoy."

"BROTHER! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK YOU'VE MADE THAT SAME PUN!"

"what can i say?" The shorter brother shrugged, "i _relish_ 'em."

"ARRRGGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" The triggered skeleton ran to the bathroom on the side.

Saitama just looked back at his plate and started pouring the ketchup. All of a sudden, the top fell off and a large dollop of ketchup fell onto the dog.

"whoops," sans' plastered grin seemed a bit larger, "guess that was the wrong one."

"Nooo!" Genus screamed. "All that work, all that planning! It's ruined! Ruined!"

Saitama didn't comment but instead took a bite. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Armored Gorilla smiled. "Congratulations, Doctor! Another success!"

"yeah, you made a hot dog that goes well with ketchup. i knew hiring you was a smart move"

Before any more back-patting could occur, the bell rang. Turning around, the group saw three people enter. The first was a man in a black kimono and belly armor with a beard and a short ponytail. The second looked like a woman in a sweater and long purple shirt with red circles on her cheeks. The final one was a man with blond hair in knight's armor. Each of them had clipped to their belts a sheathed sword. The diner became quiet as the human patrons whispered amongst themselves. They approached the bar and stopped a few steps in front of the monsters. One of the people eating walked up from behind. "Excuse me," he asked the blond man, "you wouldn't happen to be the hero Iaian would you?"

"I am."

"I knew it!" Mettaton jumped from his seat. "Class A rank 4: Bushidrill, Class A Rank 3: Okamaitachi, and Class A rank 2: Iaian! You're among the top A class heroes in the Association!"

"How do you know that?" Alphys whispered to her friend.

"Well, darling, in show business or any other, the key is connections and it starts by finding out who's who!"

The three ignored the two and instead shifted focus onto Undyne. "Are you the monster who made S class?" Bushidrill asked, his voice deep and proud. The new hero answered with a grin, "That's me."

"Oh good." Okamaitachi smiled, her words sickly sweet. "We want to talk to you about your position. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

"Excellent, let's step outside."

As Undyne lifted herself from her seat, Alphys grabbed her arm, "Be careful," she whispered, "something about those guys seems...off."

"They're heroes, Alphys. I'm sure they just want to give some pointers." The scientist reluctantly let go. "O, okay, I trust you."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute."

After stepping out the door, the three turned to face the smiling fish woman. "So what's up, guys? You here to congratulate me, maybe give some advice-"

"Where do you get off?!" Iaian shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"We've been training with Atomic Samurai for years! We've proven ourselves time and time again!"

"Atomic Samurai?"

"Our teacher," Bushidrill answered. "He is class S rank 4; one below Silver Fang."

"Imagine it from our perspective," Okamaitachi cooed. "We've dedicated ourselves to both our master and the Association for a long time now and we're only rank 4, 3, and 2. Then some unknown rookie comes in, becomes the apprentice to the third ranked hero and makes S rank," she snapped her fingers, "like that."

Undyne's brow lowered. "Your point?"

"Well, there's a tradition here where we see if new heroes can cut it." The three drew their swords in unison. "We've never done it in the past, heroes of our stature, you understand. But this is a special occasion."

"We won't kill you," Bushidrill assured. "But we aren't going to go easy."

Undyne grimaced, "Walk away while you can."

The ground around her was blanketed by teal spots. "Come near me, and I can't guarantee you'll have all your limbs by the end."

"Enough!" In the distance stood a man in a white jacket and black pants. His skin and blue hair were immaculate and his eyes sparkled. The three students gasped as the man approached. "What do you think you're doing?"

Iaian gulped, "Amai Mask we were just-"

"It looks like you were about to attack a fellow hero with no authorization." The three put their blades back. "We apologize," Bushidrill bowed, "we will leave at once."

"Good. Honestly, grown men like you three shouldn't stoop so low."

"Wait," Undyne's eye widened. "You're ALL guys?!"

"Guilty," Okamaitachi shrugged. Undyne shuddered a little as the three swordsmen left.

"Thanks," she walked to her savior. "I was worried that it was gonna get ugly."

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Papyrus burst through the glass window, landing on his feet. "ARE THEY STILL HERE?!"

"Who?"

"THE HEROES! I THOUGHT THAT THEY CAME TO SEE ME SO THEY COULD GET SOME TIPS OR AN AUTOGRAPH!"

"You're too late. They already split."

"DARN IT! OH, WHO'S YOUR NEW FRIEND?"

"Gasp!" Rolling out the door was Mettaton with hands over what might be considered his mouth. "It's Amai Mask! Class A rank 1 hero! But more important than that, the most well-known idol on this planet!"

"You're an idol AND a hero?" Undyne asked incredulously.

"Well I'm a hero first and foremost. My career as an idol is more of a hobby than anything."

"Oh please, darling! We both know that there's nothing better than being adored by the masses! So what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I came to visit the monster who became an S ranked hero."

"'Sup?" Undyne grinned.

"I heard about what you did a while ago. Nice work."

"Thanks."

"I WAS THERE TOO!" Papyrus waved in a frenzy.

"It's good to have a monster fight on humanity's side for once..."

"Well it's good to-"

"But know this," the idol's voice seemed to chill the air, "if any of you even think about betraying the Association, I will not hesitate to cut you down. Understand?"

The three monsters were frozen by the threat as if his words were knives aimed at their throats.

"Well, I should go," Amai Mask smiled. "I have a busy day tomorrow. Stay out of trouble, you three." The man walked away, leaving the monsters in their stupor. When he was long gone, they snapped out of it. "I, I THINK I NEED TO LIE DOWN."

"Good idea, Pap."

"Wait! Oh crap!" Mettaton shouted. "I forgot to ask for his agent's number!"

 **Happy New Year everybody! Yes, my chapters take so long to come out that sans would probably pity me, but I'm looking forward to making the next chapter. For those who read the manga, they'll probably get a good idea on what it's about judging by the title.**

 **Next Chapter: Hail to the King**

 **Stay determined!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hail To The King

**I can't believe this happened! Over 50 followers! I feel like Papyrus when he hit double digits! From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Now for what you came for...**

* * *

Alphys stood next to Mettaton in front of a metal door, her claws twiddling with each other. "Alphys?"

"Oo!" Mettaton's question made her bounce. "Y-yes?"

"It's been fifteen minutes now, darling. Now might be a good time to knock."

"Oh. Right!"

The scientist made a fist and tapped on the door with her knuckle. Immediately, an intercom buzzed to life. "Hello?" A male voice called out. "Is that you, Dr. Alphys?"

"Y-yes!"

"Ah, yes I can see you now! And that must be the robot we discussed. Please come in!"

After the voice finished, the door slowly opened, revealing a dark corridor.

The two worked their way to a stark elevator which took them downwards. It stopped and the duo found themselves in a well-lit laboratory. Most of the tables were clear save for a few which had mechanical parts and blueprints around. The sound of footsteps disturbed the quiet as a man came into the area from around the bend. He wore a lab coat and khakis; his nose was larger than average and his hair looked like a raised grey wig shaped as a bowl.

"Aha!" Mettaton shouted, dramatically pointing at the newcomer. "Dr. Stench I presume."

Rather than be taken aback, the doctor smiled. "Yes. And you must be Mettaton. Alphys has told me so much about you."

"Not too much, I hope." The machine nudged his creator with his elbow.

"No! I mean... like what?"

"Lighten up, darling! It was a joke!"

"Oh. Ha...ha." The lizard awkwardly laughed while making a trembling smile.

"In any case, welcome back," Dr. Stench greeted again. "Come here, I want to show you something." The human took a sheet of paper and hung it up. Upon further examination from his guests, it turned out to be diagrams of the inner workings of Mettaton. "Oh, my!" The robot gasped. "How scandalous! Where in the world did you get this?!"

"I sent it," the lizard answered meekly. "I have them in my phone... Please don't be mad!"

"Oh," Mettaton did a 180 and was completely calm. "That makes sense. Carry on, Dr. Stench."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I made sure to study these schematics so I can find some way of installing the new power source you requested. Many of these parts look fairly rudimentary in nature. The thing I can't wrap my head around is this." He pointed to a white heart-shaped component.

"Oh, that's where his soul is."

"His soul?"

"Yes, it's kind of the nerve center to the whole thing. You see Mettaton wasn't always a robot, he-"

Ding!

Alphys stopped as a noise rang from her pocket. She fished around and pulled out her phone. The lizard swiped it to unlock and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, crap! I gotta go! Mettaton!" The monster ran to the elevator. "You tell him the story! The guys are waiting!"

"Can do!"

The diminutive scientist went upwards, narrowly avoiding the beginning to another of Mettaton's patented two hour monologues.

* * *

"Where are they? Where are they?!" Alphys scurried around the bustling streets of M-City, her head frantically scanning her surroundings. "They weren't where they were supposed to meet! Could they..? No! They wouldn't leave me! Would they?!" Her muttering and quick motions earned a few glances from the shoppers around her. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Huh?" The monster looked up to see a tall man, his face obscured by a hoodie and baseball cap. In his hand was a plastic bag from a video game store, the contents obscured.

"Are you lost?"

Alphys couldn't help but blush uncontrollably, "Er, I... Yes! Ah, No! I mean, maybe...?"

"Okay." The stranger began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"I, uh, m-my friends..." the scientist twiddled her thumbs. "I-I don't know where they are. Wesaidwe'dmeetatthisplacebutwhenIgottheretheyweren't-!"

"Slow down," the man interrupted, "I can't understand a word you're saying."

The lizard took a gasping breath. "Sorry, I do that sometimes."

"Ahhh!" A woman's scream drew their attention as people ran in the opposite direction. The clearing gave the two a look at what was causing the commotion. A disgusting man with disheveled hair, green skin, a tail and a pointed lizard-like face cackled in front of his captive audience. "Bwe he he! I am the man who loved lizards so much, I became one! Tongue Stretcher! Bring me your women so I may choose my mate!" An absurdly long tongue came from his mouth, swatting five men away. Alphys looked in horror as the stranger groaned to himself. He began stepping casually towards the perverted monster. "What, what are you doing?!" Alphys called incredulously. When the hooded man was in the clearing, the wind from the villain's tongue blew the man's disguise off. His face was serious with strong cheeks and half-closed eyes. His hair was short and golden, the locks curling at their ends. The most striking feature, however, was the three scars over his left eye, like he were marked by a ferocious tiger. Upon his reveal, the crowd fell silent. His very presence was unnerving, as if being stared down by a sentient force of nature. "It, it's King!" One of the bystanders shouted.

"King?!"

"King's here!"

"The strongest man in the world!" At once the terror amongst the people changed to triumph as they cheered.

"Kick his ass!"

Just as suddenly, Tongue Stretcher fell to his knees, lips literally kissing the street. "Please sir!" He begged. "I'm so sorry! Please just let me give myself up! PLEEEASE!" The man-turned-monster bawled harder than any child before the woman he terrorized stomped his head.

"That's for getting drool on me, you bastard."

Alphys pushed through the crowds legs and reunited with King.

"Ahh!" Someone screamed. "It's another one!"

"No, wait!" She raised her hands. "I-I'm a hero too! Class A rank 23! He and I were just-"

"You're together?!" Someone called.

"We, I-"

"Did you hear that?! King's got a disciple!"

"That's so generous!"

"Just what we'd expect from King!"

The audience broke into applause; Alphys was too shell-shocked to form any complete sentences and King wordlessly picked up his cap, dusted it and placed it back on his person.

"What's going on?!" Entering the clearing was a familiar woman her hands on her waist.

"Undyne!" The shorter monster dashed to her girlfriend and hugged her legs.

"Alphys? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came looking for you! You weren't at the meeting spot so I thought you were lost or kidnapped or-"

"It's fine, Alphys," the former captain grinned. "Although I don't remember you asking to come with."

"Oh, right. I was so focused on the date and time, I forgot to ask if I could come. Heh." The scientist couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly while scratching the back of her head.

"Yo," Saitama joined along with Genos, sans and Papyrus; everyone but sans either carried a plastic bag or cardboard box. "What'cha doin' here?"

"Oh, I came to meet you for the grocery sale here."

"Wait, were we supposed to meet you?"

"I do not recall agreeing to that," Genos stated.

"it's fine," sans shrugged. "the more the merrier."

Alphys' eyes were drawn to the writing on the boxes. "Any reason you're buying so much seaweed?"

"it's a new idea. if i want to stay ahead of the competition, i gotta try new things."

"But you're the only hot dog place in our city."

"yup. never hurts to get a head start. means you got less space to run when the race starts. by the way, you know why this seaweed was so cheap?"

"OH, BECAUSE THERE IS A LARGE AMOUNT AND THUS A CHEAPER PRICE IS NEEDED TO GET RID OF IT BEFORE IT GOES BAD?"

"nope. it's 'cause its _sea_ grade." Saitama chuckled at the pun while Alphys' new friend winced. "Hey, who's this guy?"

Genos stepped forward. "Class S, rank 7: King. Known as the strongest man in the world."

Undyne's eye shot open. "Seriously?!"

"I remember you," King pointed to the cyborg. "You were there when those aliens attacked."

"Indeed." Undyne stepped in front of her fellow S class peer and gave her usual grin.

"So you're the strongest, huh?" She held out her hand. "Nice to meetcha." King took it but when they gripped each other, a crunch made everyone freeze.

Eeeeeeee!

"What is that?" Undyne asked. "Is there a mosquito flying around here?" When Undyne loosened her handshake, King quickly put his hand in his pocket. "Anyway, what'cha doing out here? You looking for bad guys?"

At that moment, the ground shook below them. The street in front of them tore asunder as a metal hand rose. From the crevice, a robot the size of a house arose. It's armor was arranged with ornaments and a cape adorned its back. The metal crown on its head was the last touch, making it look like a warrior of nobility. It looked down and pointed at it's target. "King," the voice was entirely mechanical. "I have come to kill you."

"What?"

"I am designated G4. I have been sent by the Organization to test your strength."

"Huh," the man scoffed. "You really plan on fighting me? The strongest man in the world?"

"Oh my God!" Everyone turned to see a smiling Undyne with stars in her eye. "Alphys! Alphys, please tell me I'm not imagining this! Is that really a... a giant robot?!"

"...I think?"

"Yes!" The excited monster pumped her fist. "I _knew_ it! I knew Frisk was wrong! Giant mechs _are_ real! Granted, it's not as big as the ones in Angelgellion or Gurren Lock-On. But still-!"

"Enough!" The machine boomed. In a swift motion, it pulled a giant sword from its back; Undyne could barely contain her screams of excitement. "Fight me now or I will reduce this city to rubble!" The hero lowered his head in thought. "Well?!"

"Fine," he stated. "But first let me use the bathroom."

"What?"

"I can't fight at full power if I hold it in. I doubt you'd get your readings then, right?"

"Very well." The warrior conceded. "I will wait for ten minutes. Every minute you are late, I will kill ten people. Should you run away, this city and everyone in it will be destroyed. I will begin once you leave."

King picked up his bag and turned around, not in any hurry despite the grave ultimatum just given to him. As he walked through the street, the crowds of people on the side cheered, confident that their invincible hero would triumph after his respite. When he was gone, everyone was quiet. "welp," sans spun around. "may as well go too since everyone's doing it."

"Wait," Saitama tilted his head. "You guys go to the bathroom?"

"OF COURSE! WHERE DO YOU THINK WE SHOWER?!"

"That's not what I meant."

Nine minutes later.

sans strolled back to his friends, hands drying off in his pockets. "hey, guys."

"Oh, hey," Saitama was the first to greet him. "You took your sweet time."

"yeah. the monotonous soul-crushing dripping of a broken faucet helps me come up with new material. speaking of which, why was it so loud in the funeral home?"

"Why?"

"they couldn't stop _coffin._ "

"AHHH! SANS! WE'RE ABOUT TO WATCH AN EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN A HERO AND GIANT ROBOT! THE LAST THING WE NEED ARE YOUR PUNS RUINING IT!"

"i wouldn't count on it bro."

"AND WHY'S THAT?"

"last i checked, that guy vamoosed faster than a roadrunner with his tail on fire."

Genos' eyes widened, "What?"

"But why would he?!" Alphys started to sweat. "I saw him beat a guy without lifting a finger!"

"OBVIOUSLY," Papyrus had his finger raised. "SANS' PUNS REPULSED HIM SO MUCH THAT HE HAD TO GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HIM AS POSSIBLE!"

"maybe," the shorter skeleton shrugged. "some of my jokes might be seen as number 2, not 1."

"SANS!" Before Papyrus could lecture his brother, the sound of metal banging made their heads turn.

"Time is up!" G4 stomped forward. "It seems that a demonstration is needed."

"Halt!" Genos stepped towards the giant. "If it is a fight you want, I will oblige."

"You?" The metal man looked down at the cyborg.

"I am a Class S hero. If you want a challenge, I suggest you take my offer."

"Hold on a sec!" Undyne jumped to Genos' side. "You're not the only Class S here!" A spear materialized in her hand. "If anyone's going to take him down, it'll be me!"

"Two S class heroes? Very well. Let us see if you can buy time before my target returns." The answer made Undyne flash a grin.

"Hey, Genos," Saitama called to his disciple. "You sure you can handle this? If you want-"

"It is fine, master." He raised a glowing palm. "I could handle it on my own. With Undyne, I am sure we will succeed."

"That's the spirit, Blondie." Undyne gave a pat on the shoulder.

"'Kay," the bald hero turned around. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Y-you're not gonna watch?!" Alphys asked incredulously.

"he's right. c'mon guys."

"But why?"

"don't want the seaweed getting crushed. by the way, you mind if you get some of the boxes, 'tama?"

"Sure." The man lifted Genos' and Undyne's share easily. "Just don't expect me for a bit. I wanna check something out first."

"heh. i had a feeling you might. i'll meet ya there."

Saitama nodded before taking off. "you two should get going too," the skeleton looked to Alphys and Papyrus before casually walking towards a side alley. "W-wait! Where do we go?!"

"just follow the flying bald guy."

* * *

King was in an apartment room, back pressed at the door. Around the area, leftover plastic bags and wrappers laid strewn about. In the corner was a flat screen with a gaming console and an unorganized game pile. The man himself had a hand clutching the his left breast. He gasped loudly as his mouth was agape. His eyes still had drops of tears falling down while snot dripped from his nostrils. When the gasping stopped, he whined a few words, "That...was...so...scary!" The hero took a minute to gather himself and plopped in front of the tv. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a video game with young girls on it. "At least I managed to get this out." He kept talking to himself as he loaded his system. "I've been waiting forever for this dating simulator to come out." The screen flashed to a girl asking for the player's name. "Now who should I play as...?"

"how 'bout alphys?"

"Alphys? What kind of name-?" King stopped and turned his head slowly, his eyes growing wider. Greeting him with a smile and wave was sans. "well this seems like the kind of game alphys 'd like." King trembled. "what? do i got a booger on my face?"

"Hey, sans!" From the screen door to the balcony, Saitama entered without any warning. "You got here fast."

"yeah," sans shrugged, "the key is pacing yourself, y'know?"

"What are doing here?!" Their host screamed.

"apparently watching you play some girl game."

"Girl game?" Saitama turned his head to the screen. "Why ya playing that?"

"NYEH HEH HEH!" The familiar laugh filled the room as sans' brother burst from the door, breaking the lock. "FINALLY FOUND IT! NOT THAT IT WAS A PROBLEM FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT'S THAT?"

"N-nothing!" King gained some semblance of composure. "T-those stupid video game people gave me the wrong game!" He hurriedly ejected the disk. "That's the last time I shop there!"

"Huff! Huff!" Just joining them was a breathless Alphys. "There, huff, you are," she wheezed.

"AH! THERE YOU ARE, DOCTOR!" Papyrus greeted. "ARE YOU HERE TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH US?"

"What?!" Alphys and King shouted in unison.

"WELL, WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING WHILE UNDYNE IS DOING HER HERO BUSINESS."

King's eyebrow raised, "Hero business?"

"yeah, 'member that big tin can? she and 'tama's buddy are fighting it."

"R-really?"

"YEP! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN INVOLVED BUT MY BROTHER NEEDED SOMEONE TO HELP WITH THE SEAWEED."

"Uh, Pap?" Alphys tapped his leg. "Where _are_ your seaweed boxes?"

* * *

"Crap," Undyne muttered, "guess I should look where I'm landing." Under her feet was a crushed box that felt a little slimy. She was brought back when she heard steel clash against steel. "Right!"

She jumped at Genos' deadlock, his arms creaking as he gripped his opponent's massive sword. At her apex, she aimed a spear for the rampaging robot's head. Before it reached its mark, the machine used its left arm to swat her away. Genos' eye gleamed at the opportunity. He twisted, wrenching G4's weapon from its other hand. He spun around and threw the sword at G4's shoulder, tearing the appendage off.

Rather than be dumbstruck by its missing limb, the robot instead kicked at Genos. Even though the cyborg raised his arms, the force sent him skidding on the road, tearing up his already damaged clothes. As the cyborg looked up, his eyes widened as G4 had already closed the gap between them. Its fist was raised, ready to crush the hero like a toy.

"Grahh!" Out of the blue, Undyne had rocketed in delivering a savage drop kick to G4's torso, the machine crashing into the side of a building.

"You okay?" Undyne offered a hand for her friend.

"Yes," Genos nodded. "Thank you for the assistance." While the cyborg didn't take her hand, the compliment made her grin. "No prob."

"Aaauggh!" The scream of a young girl made their heads twist. G4 was barreling towards a bystander who was paralyzed. "No you don't!" Jumping to the robot's rear, the monster threw up her hands. Just as the machine struck its arm at the potential victim, it hit what was almost an invisible force field. Undyne smirked, "Gotcha!" G4 turned. "What is this?!"

"Magic, a-hole!"

"Magic?"

"Get 'em, Genos!" The cyborg rocketed himself with boosters, his metal arm wound to deliver a Mach 2 punch.

"Yaaahhh!"

* * *

Kaboom!

"Ah, man," Saitama groaned. "You totally got me, man." On the television screen, a triumphant mech stood on top of a ruined one. "You're not only strong in real life, but you kick ass in games."

"Thanks," King muttered with a controller in his hand. "I cleaned a few tournaments in my time."

"well from that robot's view, it seems you got a handle on the _nuts and bolts_."

"SANS!" Papyrus was stretching in the corner, "WITHHOLD ALL PUNS UNTIL AFTER MY TURN! OR FOREVER! SPEAKING OF WHICH, ARE YOU DONE?"

"yep."

"EXCELLENT!" As the skeleton bounded to the controller on the ground, he turned to Alphys standing in the corner reading the case of King's discarded dating game. "OH! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY DOCTOR?"

"M-me?" Alphys was slightly startled at the offer. "N-no, I, I couldn't."

"SURE YOU CAN! YOU DESIGNED THE SHOOTY PUZZLES IN THE UNDERGROUND, RIGHT? THOSE WERE VIDEO GAMES!"

"I guess but..."

"HERE!" The tall monster grabbed his short friend and plopped her in his spot. "BESIDES, YOU CAN HELP MR. KING GET PREPARED BEFORE FACING A MASTER AT GAMES! THAT WAS ME IF YOU COULDN'T TELL."

"Y-yeah, I got it." The scientist grasped the controller with her claws. "You ready?" King asked his new opponent. "Y-yes! I mean, maybe. What are the controls?"

"Too late."

The screen flashed. "Round 1!"

King was merciless coming out of the gate, hitting Alphys' mech with punches and kicks. The monster could only flounder about, randomly pressing buttons as fast as she could. All the while, her eyes kept switching between the screen, her hands, King's face and his fingers. It didn't take long for Alphys' health bar to drain all the way and her character to fall over. "Oh no!" She buried her face in her palms. "I knew it! I knew I'd mess up!"

"Uh," King nudged her with little sympathy. "There's still another round to go. Do you wanna quit or..." Saitama put his hand on her.

"Lighten up. It's just a game."

"Uh?" Alphys looked up to see the usually bland-faced hero give a charismatic smirk. "Just do your best." It took the scientist a minute before snapping out of her trance.

"R-right." With a deep breath, she lifted the controller and got in position. "Ready."

King nodded and unpaused the match. This time, Alphys wasn't helpless. Her fingers moved in coordination, blocking, kicking and blasting in calculated fashion. With one last rocket blast, King's mech fell. "I, I did it," the lizard gasped.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed with crosses arms. "THAT'S THE ROYAL SCIENTIST FOR YOU!"

"Hold on." Saitama interrupted. "You still got another round left."

"Oh, sure, of course."

"yeah. just tri- _angle_ to win and you'll beat this round."

"SANS!"

King gave no warning to his attack, leaving the doctor scrambling to defend. Once she parried, though, she hit the ground running. The two players had their eyes glued to the screen, their fingers going so fast that Papyrus could barely keep up. Their heads and hands were starting to sweat, making them almost glisten. Suddenly, King broke her guard, causing the scientist's mech to stagger. "No you don't!" The cry from the usually quiet Alphys made King hesitate for a second. That was all that Alphys needed. The monster's character dashed forward and strung a flurry of hits before ending with a shining uppercut. Her opponent's head flew off as the rest of it collapsed.

Player 2 Wins!

Alphys was paralyzed until a smack on the back by Saitama woke her. "Nice work."

"W-what?"

"HE SAID YOU DID GOOD! NOT AS GOOD AS I WOULD HAVE DONE, BUT IMPRESSIVE NONETHELESS! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, MR. KING?" The hero was silent, sporting a stony face which seemed to darken

"lighten up, man," sans winked. "you know what they say: don't hate the player, stay out of the kitchen." The smaller skeleton snickered, the mismatch apparently on purpose. The man remained silent.

"Well if you don't wanna play, can you tell us why you left?" Saitama's comment made King's ears perk up.

"INDEED, SAITAMA SKELETON," Papyrus rubbed his chin. "I WAS WONDERING THAT ALSO! A HERO NEVER RUNS FROM DANGER!"

"didn't you come running here?"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT! UNDYNE AND THE ROBOT MAN WERE THERE TO TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"Genos." Saitama corrected.

"RIGHT! GENUS!"

"nope, that's my employee."

" _HE'S_ WORKING FOR YOU NOW?!"

Kraaawww!

The group looked towards the window to see a giant crow the size of five busses dive bomb at them. As it bared razor-sharp teeth at them, Alphys, Papyrus and King barely had time to scream.

* * *

"Incinerate!"

Genos drove his glowing hand into G4's chassis. The strike preluding a giant fireball, melting the rogue robot from the inside. The cyborg immediately pushed away with his legs, avoiding the deadly flames. From his spot, he could see Undyne on the side. Jumping to his position, she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Whew, give a heads-up next time you do an attack like that."

"Why?"

"Cause it's friggin hot! For once, I'm glad I don't have my armor." She turned her gaze to the melting machine. "So, you think you got him this time?"

"Absolutely," Genos answered with certainty. "It would be impossible for a robot of that caliber to survive an internal blast of that magnitude."

"Great!" She grinned. "Now let's find the others so we can-"

Crunch!

The sound of metal being punched through interrupted the celebration. Emerging from G4's remains was a smaller, black robot with round limbs and head.

"What the hell?!" Undyne screamed in frustration. "I thought you said you got it?!"

"I, I did." The cyborg had a tinge of incredulousness in his response. "Nothing should have survived. This one must have tougher armor."

"Well," Undyne made a spear and took a stance. "It's smaller than the other one, maybe it'll be easier." At that moment, hatches on their enemy opened to reveal dozens of missiles. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Get down!"

* * *

Nearly everyone had their backs pressed against the walls. King, Papyrus and Alphys either had their eyes covered or closed, trembling in fear. sans, on the other hand, stared speechless at what was in front of them. "You okay?" In front of the monster was Saitama, hand on its beak as if it were the most boring thing in the world. "y-yeah, we're good."

The others opened at their own pace, each as dumbstruck by the incredible feat of strength as sans. "Dude." The bald hero stared at King. "Did you seriously piss yourself?" The rest looked down at the growing dark spot in King's pants. While it might have been the perfect time for one of sans' jokes, even he couldn't muster the wit.

"Well, might as well take care of this." With the apathy of swatting a housefly, Saitama punched the beast, instantly decapitating it. The body fell to the street and the head went off soaring faster and farther than the eye could register it.

The shock stayed for some time before King broke the silence. "Y-y-y-you!"

"Huh?"

"You're the one! The one who killed all those monsters! Everyone thought I did!"

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right."

"Aren't you mad?! I took the credit! You're the hero, not me!"

"That doesn't matter."

"What?!"

"You're still the one everyone looks up to."

"But... I... You..."

"I'm gonna go now," the bald man picked up the seaweed. "Let me know if you wanna play video games again."

"HALT!" Papyrus stepped forward, his eye sockets narrowed.

"SAITAMA SKELETON! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REQUEST AN AUDIENCE WITH YOU ON THE EVENT THAT WE WITNESS!"

"Well, I'm here now."

"Y-YES! OF COURSE! NOW THEN... UH..."

"Spit it out dude."

"AHHH! PLEEEEAASE!" The skeleton fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eye sockets.

"Please what?"

"PLEEAASE TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT! EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO INCREDIBLE! AHHHH!"

"Is he okay?" Alphys whispered to sans.

"i don't know. i have _never_ seen him like this. even when he was begging to join the guard."

Saitama's face once again became charismatic with determined eyes. "So you want to know how I got this strong?"

"YES YES YES!" Papyrus nodded furiously.

"Well I'll tell you." Everyone waited with bated breath while the superhuman paused.

"One hundred push-ups, sit-ups, squats and a 10K run. Do this every single day, never take a vacation or skip a day. Always eat three meals a day and never use the heater or A/C in the winter and summer. That is all you need to do to get strong."

"REALLY?" The skeleton lifted his head up. "THAT'S IT?"

"Yup."

"NYEH HEH HEH!" The previously downtrodden monster leapt to his feet and puffed up his chest. "VERY WELL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL COMMIT TO THIS REGIMEN AND ACHIEVE THE IMPOSSIBLE: BECOME EVEN GREATER!"

"Hang on!" Alphys waved her hands. "That's crazy! No human could get that strong from doing something so basic!"

"OH, ALPHYS," the skeleton bent down to pat her head. "YOU FORGET ONE CRUCIAL DETAIL! WE ARE NOT HUMANS! WE ARE SKELETONS!" Alphys could barely speak, still in awe at Papyrus' naïveté. "WELL, I AM OFF!" Saitama smiled and nodded.

"Go train hard."

"YES! ONE THING, THOUGH. WHAT IS A 'K'?"

"A kilometer."

"AND THAT IS..?"

"a thousand meters."

"THANK YOU! I AM OFF!" In true Papyrus fashion, the taller brother jumped out of the hole the crow made and literally hit the ground running. He soon vanished, leaving only a dust trail through the streets.

The bald hero once again picked up the boxes of seaweed. "Oh, uh, sans?"

"yeah?"

"You mind if I keep one of these boxes?"

"sure, no skin off my nose. heh."

"Cool. Thanks." Saitama proceeded to jump out to a rooftop a few miles away, making his way back to sans' restaurant.

"Uh, King?" Alphys was the one to break the silence.

"Y-yeah?"

"You know that dating simulator game? Can you maybe show me how to play it."

"Sure." King went to the pile of rubble to see what he could salvage. "Good news. The console and tv are okay."

"Great!" Alphys smiled without a hint of awkward. "Let's go!"

A knock at the door interrupted any ease in the room. "come in!" sans called. The door opened to reveal Undyne. Her tank top was slightly torn and parts of her skin were red and black. She hobbled on one of her teal spears as she breathed deeply. Despite all this, a grin came to her when she saw her friends, "You miss me?"

"Undyne!" Alphys ran to hug her by the waist.

"Careful, urg, I'm still a little sore."

"Oh, sorry. King, can she rest somewhere?"

The otaku hesitated. "Fine." He pulled out a futon that was in a closet to the side. As he laid it out, Undyne flashed a thumbs-up. "Thanks, man." King simply nodded, allowing Alphys to lower her friend into the bed. The fish woman sighed as she got comfortable. "That's better."

"Hey, Undyne?" Alphys nudged. "How did you know to come here?"

"Oh, after we beat that robot, I went looking for you guys. I saw Pap running down the street then Saitama jumping on freaking rooftops. I went in the same direction, saw an apartment building with a huge hole in it and put two and two together."

"makes sense."

"Y-yeah..." the scientist was quiet. "Um, how was the fight, anyway?"

"It was awesome!" Undyne chuckled. "That Genos guy is no pushover, but I was the one who saved the day."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Get this, there was another robot _inside_ the thing! It shot missiles and bounced around and stuff. It took forever to pin the thing down, but I finally got it and punched the head _clean off._ "

"Wow."

"Yeah, I just did what Master Bang told me; got into my stance and everything. Then wham! No more bad guy."

Alphys couldn't help but smile as she grasped Undyne's hand. "I knew you'd make it."

Out of the blue, King spoke up. "What about the other guy?"

"Genos? He took what scrap was there and left. Said he wanted his friend to look at it; Doctor Stink or something."

"Ah!" The Doctor gasped. "Doctor Stench! I've got to pick up Mettaton later! B-but I can't leave you here!"

"i'll do it," sans had his hand raised.

"Really? Do you know where it is?"

"yup." The skeleton turned around. "besides, i'm sure ol' king here will look after ya."

"What?"

"sure. after all, you are a 'hero', y'know." sans gave the off-guard King a quick wink before closing the door behind him.

* * *

A damaged Genos stood in front of the door to Dr. Stench's compound. His shirt was gone and his left arm's servos were exposed and strained. On his face, a large crack split it near the middle like porcelain. In his other arm he held the wreckage of his foe, decapitated head and all. He pressed a few buttons on a keypad, opening the door. As he entered, a rustling in the bushes caught his eye.

"hold the elevator!" sans waved as his short legs ran as fast as they could.

"sans, what are you doing here?"

"checking up on the robot ham. alphys would do it, but she's doing a little fish sitting right now."

"Undyne is alright?" The skeleton nodded, bringing a smile to Genos' face.

"I am glad to hear that."

"if you were worried, why didn't you stick around?"

"I had offered assistance, but she assured me she would be fine. When I insisted, she yelled and aimed her weapon at me."

"heh. that's undyne for ya."

The two went into the elevator and stopped at the lab. "Doctor."

"Hello, Genos," Stench came from the corner. "And you brought one of Alphys' friends."

"'sup?"

"Are you here to see-"

"Oh, doctooorr?!" In his idol form, Mettaton came streaking in the air. "Didn't you want to hear more of my screenplay? We're only half-way through the second act of me dancing in the rain."

"does it involve the talents of a hilarious skeleton?"

"No, it- Oh, sans!" The robot flew in front of his acquaintance. "Look at me! Two hours and I _still_ haven't burned out! I tell you, that Stench is a genius!" The Doctor just smiled despite the praise, choosing to humbly accept it. "So, where's Alphys?"

"at a friend's place. she wanted me to see how you're doing."

"Well I'm fabulous darling! With this new extended form, I'll take the entertainment industry by storm!"

"great to hear. you mind if you wait outside for me? i hear paparazzi like to sneak in these woods."

"Oooo!" The self-absorbed machine pushed the two out of the way and pressed the button multiple times before the doors finally closed.

"Genos, why don't you go into the back to the repair station, I need to get a few things in order."

"Of course." The cyborg left the scrap on a table before leaving the other two.

"so," sans stepped forward. "have you thought about what i asked?"

"Well as I said, I'm more of a specialist in robotics. Quantum physics are not my strong suit. I might be able to help with the device, but you'd need someone more rounded to really make a difference."

"any idea where i might find someone like that?"

"Check the Hero Association. From what I've heard, there are some heroes in the S-class that could help with this type of science."

"thanks." The elevator came back down and sans entered. "smell ya later. heh."

 **And that was chapter 4. First, one the elephant in the room: manga purists are going to be angry that Saitama and Genos have their hero names before they actually got them in canon. Well, in this universe, the monsters are going to get theirs at that point; keep the idea of alternate universes in mind for later ; ) Speaking of names, I want the community to decide whether Undyne's hero name should be the Spear of Justice or something else, using the poll I set up on my account page. I'm also going to be taking a small break from this. Because of the release of season 5 of Samurai Jack, I want to celebrate it by releasing a couple of chapters in my Fusion Fall story** _ **A Sword Reforged**_ **. If you're a fan of Cartoon Network, either past or present, I invite you to check it out.**

 **Until next time, stay determined.**


	5. Chapter 5 TBOTLOTGP

Chapter 5 The Beginning Of The Legend of The Great Papyrus

"HUFF! PUFF!" Everyone at the park rubbernecked when they saw a most peculiar sight: a jogging skeleton with a purple sweatband swinging his arms back and forth, each step more of a small bound rather than a traditional step. For some odd reason he would wave to the confused bystanders like they were friends. A few awkwardly answered in kind, while most just went back to their business. Suddenly, a beeping noise rang out. Papyrus stopped and rolled his down glove. On his bone wrist was a black watch that displayed in red words, "10 KM achieved."

"NYEH HEH HEH! EXCELLENT!" The giggling skeleton jumped off the sidewalk onto the grass landing on his palms and toes. "NOW FOR PUSH UPS! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Mid way, a flash of light exploded from nowhere, heralding the crack of thunder. "HMM?" Papyrus lifted himself onto his feet and jogged in the direction of the light. As he got closer, more people were showing up, drawn by the mystery. They started bunching up, forcing Papyrus to jostle his way through. "EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HERE FOR HERO BUSINESS!" The skeleton stopped when he found himself in front of a crater. In it was a large purple thing, upon closer inspection one would find that it was covered with feathers. Before Papyrus could go down, the object spread out wings, making it look more gigantic. It stood on a pair of red legs, revealing something under the body. Working up in dramatic fashion was a long, goose-like neck with a head to match. Its beak was orange and it had three stalks on the back of it's head. The eyes finally opened, showing sky blue pupils on both sides. "Craaaawwww!" The monster opened its mouth and screeched, showing off razor-sharp teeth. The crowd covered their ears in response, the wind whipping their hair. "Hear me, humans!" The goose announced. "With the death of my brother, Pluton, I have come to finish what he set out to accomplish! I am Jeus, emissary of the sky! Where the Earth has failed to consume, the sky will swallow all of you!" Crack! Thunderbolts surrounded the beast, immediately causing the crowd to shriek and run. All but one however. "EXCUSE ME!? MISTER JEUS?!" PAPYRUS waved his arms to try to get the goose's attention.

"Huh?" It worked as the monster lowered to look at the skeleton with its right eye. "Another monster?"

"AH, YES! HELLO THERE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"What do you want?"

"WELL, SEE, I GET THAT YOU'RE A VILLAIN OR SOMETHING, BUT CAN THIS WAIT A LITTLE BIT? I'M ACTUALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF MY WORK OUT! BY THE WAY, WHAT JUICE ARE YOU? ARE YOU GRAPE?"

"Why would a monster work out?"

"WELL IT'S ALL A PART OF MY SUPER HERO TRAINING THAT ANOTHER SKELETON TOLD ME ABOUT! HIS NAME IS SAITAMA! MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF HIM?!"

"You want to be a hero?" Jues raised his wings. "Then die like one!"

"I DON'T SEE HOW- HOLY CRAP!"

* * *

"Do do do, Metta Metta Mettaton." Inside of a waiting room, Mettaton sat in his box form wearing a suit that covered his chassis. On his lap was a briefcase upon which he drummed his fingers while singing to himself. Out of nowhere, a flash of light lit up the room, the subsequent crash of thunder knocking him out of his seat. "What on earth-?!" He turned to the window and approached it. "A thunderstorm? But there's not a cloud in the sky."

Boom!

The machine caught a glimpse of a bolt of lightning come down and hit some distance away. He held his hands to his face. "Oh my!"

Beep! Beep! Putting his hand into his compartment drawer he pulled out a ringing flip phone. "Hello, this is the talented and dashing Mettaton. Please state which company you work for."

"Attention," the voice was female and clearly automated. "We have a possible Demon plus threat in the area. Any hero of A class or higher should head to…"

"You don't need to tell me, darling!" Mettaton flipped it closed before striking a pose. "If this rapscallion thinks they can get away with outflashing me, they're sorely mistaken. It's Metta-time!" Just before he exited, a woman stepped in. "Mr. Mettaton? We're ready for you."

"On second thought," he picked up his case. "They can probably handle it."

* * *

Papyrus looked up from the grass, he had barely jumped away from Jeus' blast, so close that the soles of his boots were smoking at the edge of another dirt crater. "Let that be a lesson," Jeus growled. "Run along home or die." The skeleton rose to his feet and looked the other monster in the eye. "N-NO!"

"What?"

Papyrus trembled but stood his ground. "I, I'M A HERO! I CAN'T LET YOU RUN AROUND HURTING PEOPLE!" He reached up. "NOW HERE'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" A bone column materialized and rushed at the massive goose. With surprising speed, Jeus snapped his neck and caught Papyrus' attack in its teeth. With an ear-splitting crunch, the mighty bird chomped it in half. A dumbstruck Papyrus watched with his jaw bone wide open. "Well? Is that it?"

"HEH," the skeleton rubbed the back of his head. "YOU GOT ME, THAT WAS JUST A REGULAR ATTACK. I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND MY SPECIAL ONE."

"Well then," Jeus reached his head up. "For defying the ruler of the skies I will make this extra painful." The goose brought his head down like a sledgehammer. "HOLY CRAP!" Papyrus barely managed to jump out of the way, rolling head over heels in his bid to escape. Behind him, the ground was impacted in the shape of the monster's head. "Impressive," Jeus growled. "But you can't dodge forever!"

"Hey, chicken!" Jeus looked to where the new voice came from.

"Who dares?!"

"I do!" Standing in the clearing was a young man with short blond hair and two yellow bolt marks on his face. He wore a black skin suit and tennis shoes. "Lightning Max: class A hero!" He began to approach. "When I heard there was a monster that controls lightning, I had to check it out!" Max smirked. "Imagine my surprise to find out it was a giant poultry dish!"

"You insolent gnat!" Jeus roared as he created gusts with his wings. "I, am, a, GOOSE!" A blue bolt of lightning crashed down at Max. "Grah!" Max quickly kicked upwards, letting loose a bolt of yellow electricity from his leg. The attack was deflected next to Max causing a mild explosion but ultimately leaving the hero unharmed. "Is that all ya got?" He panted. Jeus opened his mouth, showing every razor-sharp tooth as he screamed with rage. With mighty flaps he rose contrary to what his shape would imply. Out of the blue, Max turned and dashed. "Get back here!" Jeus yelled as he soared at his target.

"Are you okay?" Papyrus looked to the side to see three men in red upper body and yellow lower body jumpsuits and black eye covers. They were almost identical had each were not carrying a different weapon and a unique face emoji plastered on their uniform. One had a smile and hammer with a ball, the second a frown and a propellor on the end of a staff and the last had an angry face and a top.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS? WAIT!" Papyrus quickly rose, "WITH OUTFITS AS STYLISH AS THOSE, YOU MUST BE HEROES!"

"Yep," the smile one stated. "I'm Smile Man."

"Sad Man."

"Angry Man."

"And together, we are…" the three lined up and struck a "heroic" pose. "The Surely Brothers!" Despite the introduction, the three kept a neutral expression on their actual faces.

"I KNEW IT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus winked. "A GREAT HERO LIKE MYSELF CAN ALWAYS POINT OUT ANOTHER HERO!"

"You're a hero?" Angry Man asked. "What's your name?"

"I, FELLOW CRIME FIGHTER, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DEFENDER OF JUSTICE AND MASTER CHEF, HERE TO HELP ANY CITIZEN IN PERIL! OH!" A lightbulb went off in the skeleton's head. "IF YOU GUYS ARE HEROES, THEN WHY AREN'T YOU CHASING THAT BIG BIRD?"

"Because that's Max's job." Sad Man answered.

"WHO?"

"The guy he's chasing. He's a hero, too"

"REALLY? I THOUGHT HE WAS TAKING A JOG! WHERE'S HE GOING?"

* * *

Lightning Max hopped from side to side as he ran, barely managing to keep up with the pace of Jeus' lightning attacks. "I will crush you, you whelp!" The purple goose kept roaring threats in his desperate bid to kill the hero. "Can't keep this up forever," Max panted to himself. "Hope I'm getting close." He held a finger up to a small black earpiece. "Do you have the shot?"

"Not yet." Hiding in some bushes not too far away was a tan man with blond hair. His clothes were street with a jacket, jeans and a beanie. In his hand was a metal slingshot that looked more complicated than a child's.

"Well, how much longer?!"

"Get a few meters closer."

"Fine, but you better be ready!"

"Naturally." The man smirked.

"Golden Ball," the voice of Smile Man came in. "We're in position. We also have another hero here who can help."

"Great, though I doubt we'll need it." The sounds of wings flapping grew louder as the shape of Jeus grew before Golden Ball's eyes. "Showtime!" He took from his pocket a golden ball the size of a child's fist and loaded his weapon. With one eye open, he took aim straight at the monster's head. "Launch!" The cables were released, propelling the ball at speeds rivaling a bullet. Before Jeus realized it, the ball pierced his eye, blood trickling from the retina. "Grahh!" The shock knocked him off balance sending him into the dirt. When he crashed, Max stopped. "Now!" Seemingly from nowhere, the Surely Brothers charged from different sides, each yelling a battle cry with their weapons raised. Max joined them as they made their own beeline for the giant goose. When the heroes were close enough, they jumped as high as they could and aimed at Jeus' body. "Have a taste of your own medicine," Max called as his leg coursed with electricity.

Boom! The four slammed down with all their might, indenting the beast into the dirt. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Running up after the dust cleared was a familiar skeleton. "Thanks," Max looked towards the sound of the praise. "It was nothing, uh, whoever you are."

"His name's Papyrus." Sad Man stated. "He said he's another hero."

"THAT'S THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"In any case," Max kicked the purple bird underneath him. "This guy looks about done. Let's tag him and-"

"Insolence!" The four heroes' eyes widened; they were so distracted by the announcement that they failed to notice a great blue bolt strike Jeus and everything on him. When the light faded, the heroes fell off, smoke rising from their bodies. "NO!" Papyrus cried.

"You fools!" Jeus spread his wings and stretched his neck. "You fools thought you could overpower ME?! And with my own power?! This arrogance will not go unpunished!" Oddly enough, he began to load them onto his back. "I will keep you alive in the highest part of this wretched city! It will be the perfect spot to see and hear all you wish to protect be slaughtered!"

Fwish! Like a snake, Jeus' neck twisted to dodge another one of Golden Ball's shots. "You!" Despite being a good length away, the bird had his eye locked on the hero's hiding spot. "I almost forgot." Without moving an inch, Jeus dropped a thunderbolt onto Golden Ball. The only thing left was an incapacitated Golden Ball lying facedown on a patch of scorched earth. "Now then, it's time for these humans to die!"

"NO!"

"Hm?" The goose turned to face Papyrus. "You again? You've seen my strength yet you still challenge me? All you will accomplish is rushing to your death!"

"M-MAYBE!" Papyrus' legs were trembling quite conspicuously. "EVEN SO, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, EXPERT CHEF AND SUPERHERO! IF I DON'T STOP YOU, THEN I'M NOT WORTHY OF SUCH APPROPRIATE TITLES!"

"Then come, tiny Papyrus!" The monster craned his head back like a snake preparing to strike. "Show the god of the skies your true power! Grah!"

Papyrus stood frozen as the beast swung his head at an incredible speed. But then something happened. Moments from his doom, Papyrus clenched his hands and closed his eyes. Blue light suddenly enveloped his fists. Pulling back he cried out, "SUPER ULTIMATE MEGA SPECIAL PUNCH OF JUSTICE!"

Boom!

Jeus' head spun like a tether ball circling his body, all while spittle flew from his agape beak. Eventually, it landed on the ground, eyes glossy and half opened. "HM?" Papyrus blinked his non existent lids open before quickly patting himself over. "I'M NOT DEAD?" He tilted his skull to his opponent now flopped on the ground. "DID I DO THAT?" He went over to poke the body. "HELLO? ARE YOU OKAY? I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU SO HARD."

"Hey!" Papyrus turned to see a small crowd of people who had gathered with a boy at the front. "That guy beat the monster!" Pretty soon, the people started to clap and cheer for their savior. "I DID?" The skeleton said to himself. "WELL IF THAT'S THE CASE," He then put his hands on his hips and beamed a hearty smile. "NYEH HEH HEH! THAT'S RIGHT CITIZENS! WHEREVER THERE IS PERIL, WHEREVER THERE IS DANGER, WHEREVER THERE IS TROUBLE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THERE TO DEFEND THE HUMANS OF THIS CITY! THAT'S ME BY THE WAY. I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"Papy-rus! Papy-rus!" The skeleton was so busy basking in the glory that he didn't notice a certain goose's head rise up. Papyrus suddenly noticed that the cheering had died down. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? DID I STEP ON SOMETHING?"

"You!" Papyrus looked behind to find the multicolored eye of Jeus staring daggers. "You little- Gah!" At that moment, Jeus' eyes turned blank as he coughed up some blood. Yet again, it fell back down for good. "Yeah!" The crowd erupted with more intensity than before, shouting praises for their hero. Said hero, while confused at first just embraced it.

"Quite a crowd you got here." Strolling from behind the giant goose was a bald man in a hero uniform. "AH SAITAMA SKELETON! DID YOU SEE ME BEAT THAT BIG CHICKEN?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I DID THAT LAST THING!"

"Yeah, it's a mystery." Saitama's eyes drifted down to the heroes strewn on the ground. "How 'bout those guys? Did they help?"

"AH, THANK YOU." Papyrus turned back to his adoring public. "CITIZENS! WHILE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GREAT, I STILL HAD SOME HELP FROM MY FELLOW DO-GOODERS!" He grabbed the unconscious Lightning Max and Sad Man by their wrists. "SO PLEASE CELEBRATE THEM AS YOU WOULD ME!" The crowd obliged as the monster looked at those he held up. "HELLO? GUYS? WE WON."

"Come on." Saitama picked up the other guys. "We should get them someplace to rest."

"OOH! SLUMBER PARTY IN THE SHED!"

"I was thinking more of the hospital."

"REALLY? I PUT MY HUMAN FRIEND FRISK IN THERE AFTER OUR FIRST FIGHT AND THEY SEEMED FINE."

"Just trust me on this."

"VERY WELL, I WILL TRUST YOU AS A FELLOW HERO AND SKELETON!" The two picked up who they could and walked through the crowd towards the city. Papyrus was completely unaware that on the other side of Jeus was a deep indentation in him about the size of a fist…

* * *

One week later

"SANS! SANS SOMETHING INCREDIBLE HAS HAPPENED! SANS!"

"i'm here, i'm here." The shorter skeleton was walking down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyeholes. "don't have ta yell my ears off. oh, yeah i don't have any."

"SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES! LOOK!" In Papyrus' clutches were two clumps of sealed envelopes. "so?" sans asked. "we got a bunch of letters everyday in snowden."

"I KNOW! BUT THESE ARE ALL FOR ME!"

"huh, that is a surprise."

"LOOK! LOOK!" Tearing into one with the fervor of a child on Christmas morning, Papyrus unfolded the message. "AHEM! BONY GUY, YOU LOOKED SO AWESOME WHEN YOU BEAT THAT MONSTER JUST BY LOOKING AT HIM! I HOPE I CAN BE AS STRONG AS YOU ARE ONE DAY!"

"yeah, how _did_ you pull that off?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I KEEP ASKING SAITAMA THE SAME THING AND HE SHRUGS! I GUESS HE COULDN'T SEE FROM THE OTHER SIDE!"

"heh, probably something like that."

"HERE'S ANOTHER! PAPYRUS, THANK YOU FOR STOPPING THAT BIG BIRD THING! WE WOULD TEXT BUT WE DON'T KNOW YOUR NUMBER OR IF YOU HAVE A PHONE! FROM THE REPORTS WE GOT, YOU SEEM LIKE A STRONG GUY! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, THE SURELY BROTHERS!"

"wow, when they sent it they must have made _sure_ you'd get it."

"SANS!" The taller brother barked. "PLEASE DO NOT SOIL THESE LETTERS WITH YOUR PUNS! WHERE WERE WE?! MR. PAPYRUS, WE ARE PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PROMOTED TO CLASS B RANK 2 FOR OUTSTANDING SERVICE ACCORDING TO YOUR PEERS! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I HAVE PEERS!"

"i think you just got promoted, bro."

"OOOH! IS IT LIKE BEING INDUCTED INTO THE ROYAL GUARD?!"

"more or less," sans shrugged.

"YAYYY! I'M FINALLY IMPORTANT!" Papyrus cheered as he inadvertently threw his fan mail above him. sans let his brother celebrate as he went back to his room.

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry for taking so long for so short a chapter. I've gotten into Overlord and writing myself into to the story. Fortunately, I have a better idea of what the next chapter will be like so it'll come sooner. Also, to give an idea of Jeus' appearance, I based it on Ducky Goose from Kingdom Hearts DDD minus the second mouth. Oh, and speaking of Overlord, I've been playing with the idea of a crossover between it and Adventure Time. If anyone finds that interesting, message me your thoughts. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Cool Wind Blows

**Wistful Mindscape here wishing you Happy Holidays! Here's my overdue Christmas gift to you all and I hope you enjoy!**

It was high noon when three figures approached a fence cordoning off a section of a city. On the right was a muscular and serious-looking man with a flat haircut in a black suit. On the left was a similarly dressed man who was more normal-sized with hair past his shoulders and long eyelashes. Standing between the two was a woman in a brown fur coat, her dark blue hair wafting slightly in the breeze as her piercing eyes looked forward. "Are you certain that this where the target is located?" She asked her men.

"Yes ma'am." The right one answered.

"Then let's proceed." The lock on the chain cracked apart, allowing the trio to enter.

In his ordinary apartment, a casually dressed Saitama laid on his side. In front of him was a manga flipped open about halfway. He got up and moved to the kitchen, opening a cupboard to pick out a glass. As he began filling it, a knock at the door got his attention. When he was finished, he walked to the door and twisted the knob. It creaked open, revealing a familiar figure. "'Sup?"

"Hey, Undyne," the bald man gave a small smile. "Nice to see you're up."

"Yup," the monster grinned. "Back and better than ever baby!" She accentuated her cry with a twist of her right rotator. "Oh, thanks." She took the glass of water from her host's hand and guzzled it in a second. "That, uh, was mine."

"Whoops, sorry."

"Whatever." As Saitama went to refill it, Undyne let herself in. "So what's up?" The man asked. "If you're looking for Alphys, she's probably with King."

"Oh, I knew that. She was still there after I left his apartment. I'm just glad she's making a new friend, even if he is a faker."

"So why _are_ you here?"

"Well, while I was bedridden, Alphys told me she got attacked by a giant monster crow; nearly swallowed you all in one bite. That is, until you killed it with a single punch."

"So?"

"So?! Papyrus begged you to train him and the next I hear, he beats a giant goose in one punch! So I gotta ask…"

"Oh no, you're not gonna ask to be my disciple too?"

"Nah, I like Bang Sensei too much to leave. But," she took a step forward. "I do remember asking for a fight when I first met you."

"You did?"

"Yes!" Undyne frowned before smiling again. "So I'm here to challenge you! You and me, mano a mano!"

"Are you sure?"

"What-? Yes I'm sure! Any time, any place!"

Saitama put his finger to his chin and took a few seconds to think. "Okay, sure."

"Really? Yes!" Undyne pumped her fist.

"Just wait until I'm done with this manga. I've been waiting all week for this issue."

Knock, knock!

"I'LL GET IT!" Papyrus opened the door to reveal two men in suits and a woman in a fur coat. "Hello," the woman wasted no time in speaking. Are you-?"

"TORNADO?"

"Excuse me?"

"TORNADO!" Papyrus gasped. "I KNEW YOU'D COME! I KNEW SANS WAS WRONG WHEN HE SAID JUST WRITING YOUR NAME ON THE ENVELOPES AND PUTTING THEM IN THE MAILBOX WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH! EXCEPT…" The skeleton craned his head as he inspected his guest. "YOU GOT TALLER…AND A HAIR CUT…AND YOU HAVE CANTALOUPES UNDER YOUR CLOTHES." He excentuated the last observation pointing to her chest.

"i dunno." sans remarked from the kitchen "those look like they're pumpkins to me."

"PUMPKINS!?" The taller skeleton turned to his brother. "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! PUMPKINS ARE FAR TOO LARGE! THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY CANTALOUPES!"

"i dunno. there _are_ those smaller ones."

"THOSE ARE SQUASH AND THEY AREN'T EVEN ROUND!"

"maybe you're thinking of a gourd?"

"Ahem!" The woman called the brothers' attention from their squabble. "I'll have you know my name is _not_ Tornado. I would be happy to introduce myself and my associates, but would you mind if we entered?"

"AH! WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?! COME IN!" The three stepped cautiously inside and looked at their surroundings, almost studying them. "GO ON! SIT DOWN!" Papyrus motioned to the couch which his guests scootched into.

"well, you got this covered," sans shrugged. "just remember when you tried to touch the shopkeeper's 'food' under her shirt." the smaller skeleton snickered as he walked behind the counter, his laugh ending as soon as he was obscured. "SO NOT TORNADO!" The tall brother looked back at the three humans on his couch. "WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY HUMBLE ABODE?!"

"First of all," the woman answered with slightly lowered eyebrows. "My name is Blizzard of Hell. I happen to be the number one ranked hero of B class."

"REALLY?! WHAT A COINCIDENCE! I'M RANK TWO! AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT THE LETTER SAID!" There was no trace of sarcasm to his voice despite what may be viewed as a mocking dialogue.

"That's why I came. I am the head of the Blizzard group; a conglomerate of B heroes predicated on mutual interest and survival. These are my associates and top lieutenants: Eyebrows and Mountain Ape. Until recently, they were the second and third ranked heroes in our class. Do you know what that means?"

Their host crossed his arms and looked up. "HMMM… YES! MAYBE! NO!"

Blizzard sighed. "It means we'd like you to join. If you work for me I can-"

"WAIT!" Papyrus yelled from out of nowhere. "ARE, ARE YOU ASKING ME TO JOIN YOUR CLUB?!"

"Well it's not really a club, so much as-"

"WHOOPIE!" The skeleton jumped up, hitting the ceiling and making a head-sized crater. "YES! YES! YES!"

"Enough!" Blizzard barked, causing Papyrus to settle down. "If you are going to be one of us, you'll need to act more professional! Especially for someone of your rank."

"OH! GOOD IDEA! WAIT RIGHT HERE!" The skeleton immediately dashed up the stairs to his room leaving his guests on the couch. "Miss Blizzard," the man called Eyebrows whispered. "Are you sure you want this guy to join us, he seems a bit… infantile."

"Maybe," Blizzard closed her eyes in thought. "But you read the reports. He managed to defeat a monster without touching it. If he has some sort of special power, it would be of great use to us. Besides," she gave a small smirk. "He seems quite amenable to orders. Just a bit of work and he'll be our greatest asset."

"We trust your judgement, Miss Blizzard," Mountain Ape dutifully responded.

"I'M BAAAACK!" Papyrus burst out his bedroom door and leapt downstairs. "TA DAAA!" Over his chestplate was a t-shirt with a design of a tuxedo printed on it. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" He held his chin. "THIS IS THE MOST DAPPER PIECE OF CLOTHING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OWNS!"

"It's, uh, very nice," Eyebrows managed to drag from his brain.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU! I TALKED WITH THE MOST DAPPER GHOST I KNOW AND HE SAID IT WAS 'COOL. FINE, I GUESS. I NEED TO LIE DOWN.'!"

"A…ghost?" Mountain Ape muttered.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO?! BUILD TRAPS?! PATROL FROZEN WASTELANDS?!"

Blizzard stood up, her henchmen quickly following her lead. "We'll get into more detail about your duties when we return to headquarters. For now, there is one more thing we should do."

"OOO! WHAT'S THAT?!"

"In this area there's another hero that we've been looking into. We thought negotiations with you might have been long, so he was designated as a secondary priority. But since we have more time, we can kill two birds with one stone."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL BIRDS?"

The trio sighed. "Just come with us," Mountain Ape ordered.

"OKEY-DOKE! SANS, MY NEW FRIENDS AND I ARE GOING TO GET SOME ROCKS! SEE YOU IN A BIT!"

"alright!" sans' voice called from upstairs. "coincidentally, do you know what my favorite kind of music is?"

"CONSIDERING YOU OWN A TROMBONE I'M GOING TO SAY BIG BAND MUSIC?!"

"nope! rock!"

"GRAHHH!" By the time Papyrus was going to rant, his visitors were out the door. "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" He managed to bound outside and close the gap with a few leaps. "SO WHO ARE WE GOING TO SEE?!"

"Someone who has been rising in the ranks rather quickly. It's generally believed that he's cheating, but we shouldn't discount him just because of rumors. His name is…"

"Ah choo!" Saitama rubbed his nose before flipping the page of the manga.

"Bless you," Undyne turned to her host.

"Thanks,"

Undyne twisted back to watch the TV as she had been watching it for the past fifteen minutes. She had been methodically flipping between channels trying to get a feel of what was on. It wasn't rapid enough to call it channel surfing, but she was active. She was about to change it again when a familiar voice came out. "Greetings, darlings!" From behind a red curtain came a metal box with lights, arms and a wheel. "This is Mettaton, hero from another planet reminding you to see my celebrity guest appearance on Tokubetsu Sentai this week! Not only that, but be ready for 'Mettaton's Special Day: The Mettaton Variety Hour featuring Mettaton and friends!' I know the executives are still wishy-washy on it, but doggone it, it's happening anyway!"

"Ready." A standing Saitama called, interrupting the robot's announcements.

"Sweet," the fish woman grinned.

Knock! Knock!

"Eh?"

"Expecting someone?"

"Can't be the delivery guy. I usually get take-out on Fridays."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"You going to get it?"

"Oh…yeah." The bald host opened to reveal the three figures that had visited Papyrus. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Are you Saitama, AKA the Caped Baldy?" Mountain Ape asked.

"For the record, I never approved of that name, but I _am_ Saitama."

"Good," Blizzard stepped forward. "I am the Blizzard of Hell. The number one ranked B hero and leader of the Blizzard group."

"Kay."

"We are a collective of B ranked heroes with the mutual interest of self-preservation. Whenever someone in our bracket catches our eye, we make a note to try to recruit them."

"Kay."

"If you join us and become my subordinate, I can protect your position and rank as the..." Blizzard took a pause as Eyebrows whispered something in her ear. "...fifth rank B hero. What do you say?" The woman punctuated her last sentence with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Saitama's answer instantly wiped her warm look, replacing it with one more icy.

"What?"

"I'm not really much of a 'team guy'. Plus I plan on moving up to A rank so..."

"THERE YOU ARE!" At the end of the hallway was a frantic Papyrus who quickly closed the gap between him and his new associates. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU GUYS FOREVER! IT'S LIKE YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING TO WIN!"

"Win?" Eyebrows asked.

"YEAH! REMEMBER AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS, I SAID 'RACE YA'?!"

"No."

"OH! WELL I WON! BUT DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL STILL GET TROPHIES ONCE I MAKE THEM!" The skeleton's gaze quickly shifted to Saitama's open door. "SAITAMA SKELETON! FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!"

"Uh, yeah. I live here."

"REALLY? I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU LIVED A FLOOR UP! OH WELL!" The tall monster shrugged. "BY THE WAY, DO YOU KNOW WHERE A GUY NAMED CAPED BALDY LIVES? WE CAME TO ASK IF HE WANTS TO JOIN OUR CLUB!"

" _Your_ club?"

"You know him?" Blizzard cocked an eyebrow.

"OF COURSE! SAITAMA SKELETON IS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME HOW TO GET STRONGER WITH HIS EXERCISE REGIMEN!"

"You still doing that?"

"YEP! EVERYDAY, JUST LIKE YOU SAID!"

"Alright, man." The bald hero smiled a little. "Cool shirt by the way."

"THANKS! A HERO AS GREAT AS MYSELF MUST HAVE APPROPRIATE FORMAL WEAR, AFTER ALL!"

"Well Saitama," Blizzard interrupted. "It seems your friend has joined us; why not follow his lead?"

"What? Oh. The answer's still no." The rejection had absolutely no emotion.

"Very well, Papyrus!"

"YES MA'AM!" The monster saluted when his name was called.

"Give him some _persuasion_."

"OH! I GOTCHA!" He winked before turning back to Saitama. They locked their gazes onto one another; Papyrus with narrowed eye sockets and Saitama with his usual glaze.

"Graahhh!" Papyrus let out a battle cry, joining both hands into the air. Blizzard gave a confident smirk as her lackeys stepped back. However, when the monster brought down his attack, he passed Saitama's front, missing him completely. Not only that, but he was on his knees. "PLEEAASSEE WILL YOU JOIN US?! PLEEEAAASE?!"

Papyrus's begging caused everyone but Saitama to drop their jaws.

"No." The bald man stated.

"PLEEEEEAAAASEE! I'LL MAKE YOU MY SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

"Not interested."

"I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"I thought we were already friends."

"THEN...I'LL STOP BEING YOUR FRIEND!"

"Okay."

"WAIT, NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU, YOU'RE MY ONLY SKELETON FRIEND WHO DOESN'T TELL PUNS! DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!"

"Okay."

"SO YOU'LL JOIN?!"

"No."

"DRAT!"

"Enough!" Blizzard screamed, exasperated. "What are you doing?!"

"PERSUADING HIM. I DID THIS TO UNDYNE FOR A WEEK ASKING HER TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. SHE NEVER ACTUALLY LET ME IN THEN, BUT SHE DID GIVE ME COOKING LESSONS!"

"You... never mind! Eyebrows, Mountain Ape, handle this!"

"Yes, ma'am," Eyebrows answered as Ape cracked his knuckles. The two immediately rushed the unfazed hero, letting out a battle cry with fists wound up.

Whump! Whump! In an instant, Blizzards's henchmen were gone. Looking to the ceiling, two man-shaped holes were above Saitama. "Oops," He deadpanned, "At least it wasn't _my_ ceiling this time."

Everything was silent before Blizzard took a loud step forward. Slowly she rose her hand, her palm pointing at Saitama. "What is-?"

Bwam!

Saitama was launched by an invisible force, sending him flying through his room and over the balcony.

"BLIZZARD?!" Papyrus looked up at his new leader. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" The woman was silent as she walked to the balcony. The skeleton quickly dashed in front of her and spread his arms out, blocking her path. "I-I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID THAT! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT SAITAMA SKELE-!"

"Move!" With a sweep of her hand, Papyrus was flung to the side, crashing into the wall. Blizzard stepped outside before her subordinate could pick himself off the floor. "What's going on?!" Undyne rushed out of the bathroom.

"U-UNDYNE?"

"Pap?"

"UNDYNE! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT SAITAMA SKELETON'S ROOM? WAIT," he gasped. "DON'T TELL ME HE WANTS TO BE A GREAT CHEF LIKE ME BUT CAME TO YOU BECAUSE HE WAS TOO EMBARRASSED TO ASK ME?!"

"What? N-no. I came to fight him. He was taking too long at the door so I freshened up. Where is he? I heard crashing."

"OH! BLIZZARD TOSSED HIM OUTSIDE THROUGH THERE."

"What?" Undyne rushed past her friend to the balcony. In the road was an unfazed Saitama looking up at a floating Blizzard. "Is that Blizzard?"

"OH YEAH! SHE'S THE BOSS OF THIS NEW HERO CLUB I JOINED. SHE REALLY WANTED SAITAMA TO JOIN BUT HE SAID NO."

"Ah, I see. Hey Saitama!" The fish woman called out. "This girl looks tough! Do you need any help?!"

"No, I'm fine!"

"You sure?! Don't want you tuckered out for our fight!"

"This won't take long!" The bald hero's comment made Blizzard grit her teeth.

"Don't underestimate me!" The woman lifted her hands in the air. From the ground, hundreds of pieces of stone and small debris rose up and began swirling above the two combatants' heads.

"Wait, is this-?"

"Yes, psi power," she answered Saitama.

"So you're going to fight me with rocks?" At his observation, the projectiles moved faster. "Oh, please. Just, don't." The man sounded like someone who was trying to talk down a child who was about to do something annoying.

"Hell storm!"

Boom!

At once the storm crashed down on the hero. The dust forcing Undyne to shield her good eye. "This attack strip your flesh and crush your bones!" Blizzard began to monologue. "This is the fate of anyone who opposes me! I will not be denied! I will-"

"Calm down." Her eyes widened as she heard Saitama's voice coming right behind her. "If you're gonna be in charge, you shouldn't be so hysterical." Blizzard quickly twisted and jumped back, making space between the two. "Also," He began walking slowly. "If you think that surrounding yourself with subordinates will save you, it won't."

"Grr!" Two sections of the concrete road came up and smashed into Saitama like a vice. A second later, it was smashed to pieces; not seeming to trouble the bald hero in the least. "If someone stronger comes, will you hide, then run away?" Blizzard grit her teeth. "Heroes exist to oppose monsters and protect lives. Focusing on things like status and politics means nothing." He pointed towards her. "If you want to be a hero, then act like one!"

"Shut up!" A stream of debris blasted Saitama, buffeting him against a wall. Before he hit, Blizzard began running towards him, pulling something out from a hidden pocket. Undyne's eye lit as she saw the glint. "Saitama! She's got a knife!" As the woman prepared her swipe, her wrist was grabbed. The dust settled to show Saitama still unscathed from the flurry of vicious attacks. "Are you done?"

"WAY TO GO SAITAMA SKELETON!" Papyrus shouted from the balcony. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

All of the sudden, Undyne's eye grew. "What the-?"

Boom!

In front of the two heroes, a colossal blast erupted seemingly from nowhere. The two monsters crossed their arms to shield their faces. When it was clear, the two looked back to the battlefield. "Woah." The top few inches of the road had been blown off, revealing the scope of the explosion. However, one streak of concrete was untouched. Standing in it was a stunned Blizzard and in front was a pristine Saitama; his hands weren't even up. Near the edge was a familiar cyborg looking up. "Hey, it's Genos!" Undyne pointed to their stoic companion. "Come on! Hup!" Undyne vaulted over the railing to land comfortably on the ground. "WAIT FOR ME!" Papyrus called while making a Mario-style jump off the balcony and followed his friend. "Genos! Saitama!" The cyborg turned his attention to the monsters.

"Ah, Undyne. If you are here to assist me, do not trouble yourself. I can handle this."

"Wait," Blizzard spoke up. "You're Demon Cyborg, the S-Class hero!"

"Indeed," Genos mechanically turned his neck. "And you are Blizzard of Hell: B rank first class. Given your presence here, it must mean Master Saitama has been targeted for your rookie crushing."

"Master?!"

"Of course, after all he shielded you from the blast using only his body."

"Hold on," Undyne interrupted. " _Saitama_ did that?!"

"Yep." The bald hero nonchalantly answered. "By the way, I think I saw Sonic for a second there?"

"Sonic?"

"Exploding Shuriken!"

With lightning-quick reflexes, Undyne instinctually bent over, narrowly avoiding the projectiles. Each of them flew right into Genos' chest, immediately exploding. "Ah, Genos!" Undyne was about to dive in, but the smoke cleared to reveal that the cyborg hadn't taken a scratch.

"If you wish to harm me with these, not even a hundred will suffice."

"Really?" Everyone else turned and looked up to see a man standing on a street lamp. He wore a black jumpsuit with pieces of steel plating providing minimal protection. His long, raven hair was tied in a sort of bun on his head while a small sword and pockets adorned his belt. "Big talk coming from someone who can't even touch me!"

"Ah!" Undyne's eye lit up as she pointed to the newcomer. "Are you a ninja?"

"Correct," the ninja struck a smug pose. "I am Speed of Sound Sonic, master assassin and expert ninja!"

"But where's your headband?"

"Excuse me?"

"In Alphys' anime, ninjas had headbands showing what village they were from! Are you like a rogue ninja or...?"

Clang!

Before Undyne could finish her sentence, Genos had already punched the post, knocking it down. Of course Sonic had already jumped down before he hit it, but his position still changed. "Regardless," The ninja gracefully landed on his feet. "It's time for our rematch, Saitama!" He pointed at his target. "I have finished developing the technique that will kill you!"

"Incinerate!" A blast from Genos' palm ripped a path towards Sonic, leaving a crater where he once stood.

"Too slow!" The cyborg's eyes opened as Sonic appeared behind him, blade drawn and aimed for his neck. Before he could land the blow, a teal light flashed below him. He did a backflip, narrowly avoiding the pike that shot up.

"What...?"

"I had it handled," The S-class cyborg stated.

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing." A grinning Undyne called out. She held out her arm and summoned a spear to her hand. "Besides," she dashed forward. " _I'm_ the one who's fighting Saitama next!" She took a swipe at Sonic who promptly ducked. Unfortunately, he was right in the way of her knee. He lifted his arms to block it, wincing as it made contact. Genos saw his chance and sent his fist down towards the ninja's head.

Boom!

The cyborg's arm missed it's mark by a few inches, Sonic's head moving just in the nick of time. The dust got into Undyne's eye, making her pull back slightly. It was enough for her opponent to slip away about a dozen feet. Undyne rubbed her eye; when she was finished, she scowled at Genos. "What the hell was that?! I had him right where I wanted him!"

"I merely took advantage of the opening you gave me," Genos coolly responded.

"Did I tell you to do that?! No!"

While the two were bickering, Sonic lowered his head in thought. "Guess I've got no choice." As soon as he dashed, Genos caught it from the corner of his eye and raised a glowing palm. "Here he comes."

"Bring it!" Undyne challenged with a smile.

"Secret technique: Six Shadow Burial!" At that instant, five other Sonics formed, each leaping at the two. "What the-? What the hell?!" Undyne shouted, taken aback by the clones that were dancing around the two heroes. The fish woman swatted at them, but each of her attacks either missed or passed through like a mirage. "How are you doing this?!"

"He must be moving so quickly that he can create afterimages of himself!"

"That's great and all but, ergh, how do I hit him?!"

"You can't!" Sonic's voice echoed. "I wanted to save this for Saitama, but I think I won't have any problem with this watered down version!"

"Watered down?!" Undyne grimaced. "You don't think I'm good enough for the real deal?!" She clenched her fist as a green energy welled around it. "Well screw you!" She pounded her hand into the ground. Like that, her pikes began blasting from the ground around her. They were moving faster up and down faster than any piston, stirring up the wind. "Try to dodge- Argh!" A blow to the face sent her flying a few meters away and tumbling a few more. "UNDYNE!" When she stopped, Papyrus dashed over to her side. "UNDYNE! SPEAK TO ME! SPEEAAK TO MEEE!"

"Cough. It's fine, Pap." Undyne rose to her feet and glared at Sonic, who was now standing. He was panting, clearly dodging Undyne's attack had drained him a bit, but seemed still able to fight.

"Very well." Genos turned around. "If we cannot hit you, then the only way to stop you," his chest opened, revealing a glowing generator like in his palms. "Is to obliterate everything around you!" The sound of lasers charging grew louder. "Maximum incinera-"

Whump!

Everyone was speechless as Genos was flat on his face, Saitama at his back with his palm out. "Sorry Genos, but I can't let you do that." Sonic jumped back to make some space while Saitama's disciple picked himself up. "It'd be a pain having to live next to a giant crater. Besides," he stepped forward. "I want to see what he's got for me."

"Of course, master." The cyborg bowed before distancing himself from the stage.

"Alright," The bald hero called out. "Gimme your best shot!" Sonic lowered his head before raising it. Adorning it was a sinister grin, like that of a predator finally going for the killing blow. "Ah, there's that smile again. You must be really excited." Instead of treating him like a threat, the hero seemed to interpret it like the look of a child excited to show their parent something.

Whoosh!

Sonic launched himself forward at his prey. "Ten Shadows Burial!" At once, ten Speed Of Sound Sonics appeared and brandished their weapons, all aimed at Saitama's vitals. "Prepare to die!"

"Well since you worked so hard I might as well take you seriously." The hero's face hardened. "Serious Moves: Serious Side Hops."

The sound of pattering feet dominated everyone's ears as a dozen, a hundred, a thousand Saitamas appeared, creating a wall of fish-eyed clones. Sonic's jaw dropped and eyes widened before he became one, passing through the wall without injury but collapsing nonetheless. Soon the noise died as the bald hero stopped his display of power, turning around to see his defeated enemy. Surprisingly, he was unfazed; he didn't breathe heavily, he didn't groan, there wasn't even a bead of sweat to be found. "You okay?" As soon as he spoke, Sonic's head shot up, teeth grit and eyebrows lowered. "Damn you!" He growled. From his pocket, he took out a small black ball. Throwing it into the ground, a cloud of smoke burst out. When it cleared, the ninja was gone. "This isn't over!" Speed of Sound Sonic's voice echoed. "I _will_ be back! And you _will_ die!"

"Go train hard!" Saitama called back.

"Wait!" Undyne rushed up. "Aren't you going to go after him?! He tried to _kill_ you!"

"Eh," the bald hero shrugged. "It's no big deal. Anyway, you still want to fight?"

"W-what?!" Undyne took a step back in shock. "You manage to side-step so fast you create a thousand fricking clones, and you're able to fight?!"

"It wasn't that tough. So how 'bout it?"

Undyne smiled sheepishly, "Y-you know, maybe another time."

"Suit yourself."

Papyrus and Genos gathered around the two. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE SAITAMA SKELETON! I DON'T THINK THAT EVEN I COULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB!"

"Indeed, I would expect nothing less from my master."

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to Blizzard. "That was quite impressive."

"Oh, yeah. You." Saitama noted. "Do you still want to recruit me or whatever?"

"No, I don't think so. Regardless, I need to tell you something. May we go someplace where we can speak?"

"Sure, I don't have anything going on. Let's head to my place."

"don't forget me." Seemingly from nowhere, sans the skeleton strolled up towards his friends.

"Oh, hey, I didn't hear you," Saitama noted.

"yeah, it's the slippers," he lifted a foot and shook it. "anyway, i heard the ruckus and wanted to check things out. nice job with that trick back there 'tama. it's amazing what you can do with mirrors these days."

"Uh, I didn't use mirrors."

" _sure_ ya didn't." One of sans' eye sockets turned black, apparently blinking at the bald hero. "well let's go. oh, and you should pick up these two guys i saw in the alley. they aren't looking too hot."

The entire group had managed to squeeze into Saitama's apartment, including a ruffled up Mountain Ape and Eyebrows. "Alright," Saitama stepped out from the kitchen, "I got tea."

"don't forget the hot dogs," sans added pulling a few hot dogs from the pockets of his hoodie. Without questioning it, their host picked one up and took a bite. "hey now, remember you gotta pay for that." Saitama nearly choked. "Y-you can't be serious."

"heh. you're right i'm not. i'll just put it on your tab."

"Ahem," Blizzard cleared her throat. "If I may." She directed her gaze at the bald hero sitting with them. "Saitama. What you did back there was impressive... but it's not enough."

"Excuse me?"

Blizzard took a sip before continuing. "If you really are aiming for the top, that means you need to surpass the S rank heroes, including my sister the Tornado Of Terror."

"HOLD ON!" Papyrus interrupted. "YOU'RE TORNADO'S SISTER?! I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR! HAS SHE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME?! DID SHE GET MY LETTERS?! DOES SHE PREFER SPAGHETTI OR SPAGHETTI?!"

"My sister and I... don't speak much. Regardless, her psychic power makes mine look far inferior in comparison. It's partially why I chose to stay in B class."

"But why?" Genos asked. "With your skills, you could more than likely become a high ranked A class hero."

The woman shook her head. "If I can't be at the top, there's no point. And I highly doubt I could get past Amai Mask."

Undyne shuddered when she heard the name. "Yeah, that guy still gives me the creeps."

"Regardless, this isn't about me. Saitama, at your current level, you can not overcome my sister."

"Are you kidding?" Undyne stood up. "Did you not see him make a thousand clones and act like it was nothing?! He could totally beat that brat. Er, no offense."

"Impossible," Blizzard dismissed, "He may be fast but you surely lack strength, and against someone like King-" On cue, the door creaked open revealing a scarred face. "Hey Saitama, you still got that game I lent you?"

"Sure, hang on."

Blizzard and her lackeys were speechless. "King?" A female voice came from the hallway. "I knocked on Undyne's door but no one came!" A short lizard in a lab coat walked into view of the doorway. "What if she didn't make it home? What if she got attacked or something?! What if-!"

"Yo!" Undyne waved to her girlfriend.

"Undyne!" The scientist hugged her. "I was so worried!"

"Relax, I'm fine."

"Here it is." Saitama pulled a game from a drawer. "Why do you want it back so quick?"

"Uh," Alphys began twiddling her thumbs. "I, um, kinda beat King in the game we were playing... and the one before that... and the one before that..."

King was silent as his face darkened, letting out a small amount of his shameful anger.

"So, how are you?" Alphys looked at the new faces, "And who are they?"

"Eyebrows, Mountain Ape." Their boss rose. "We're leaving." The two followed Blizzard towards the door. "WAIT!" Papyrus bounced up. "WHAT ABOUT ME?! AREN'T I STILL IN YOUR CLUB?!"

"You still want to be with us?" Blizzard asked almost incredulously.

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus placed his hands on his hip bone. "A GREAT HERO LIKE MYSELF WOULD NEVER ABANDON A COMRADE IN NEED! PLUS, I KIND OF WANT MORE FRIENDS." The skeleton's answer brought a small smile to Blizzard's face. "Very well. We'll contact you when we've determined the next meeting time."

"YES!" Papyrus fist pumped before saluting. "YOU CAN COUNT ON ME MA'AM!"

A few hours later in a darkened metal room, several men and women sat around a table illuminated by green holograms. "On to the next order of business," one of them called out. "What to do about the group of monsters who joined the Hero Association." A few of them began to murmur. "Word has spread of some of their deeds; I doubt that they are in fact here to harm us and legitimately take being heroes seriously. As such, I believe that we should assign them hero names." A few of the suits nodded while some stayed quiet. "Given our failure to recruit a villain population," another man noted. "It would be wise to bolster our forces. We still don't know when or what Madame Yababa's threat will be." From the table, holograms of the four monsters appeared. "First is the S-class hero: Undyne. While she is strong enough to be S-class, her grin can appear intimidating to both friend and foe, we've decided on the name Sushi Lancer in an attempt to soften her image."

"Next is the robot that calls itself Mettaton. Given his flamboyant mannerisms and transformation, we believed that the name Shining Android would fit best."

"After that, because of the lizard's shy disposition and awkward appearance, she will be known as Otaku Lizard."

"And finally, the skeleton who recently became second in B class..."

"how about the _bone_ ranger?" Everyone swiveled their heads toward the new voice.

"You-! Who are you?! How did you get here?!"

The short skeleton walked up and sat down in an empty seat. "easy, there. the name's sans, restauranteur and funny man. as for how i got here, i walked. it's actually quite common where i'm from."

"So what did you come here for?" A woman asked while reaching below the table.

"well, i was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were all doing." He was quiet as he let his words sink in. "okay, you can calm down guys. actually... i need some help."

"Help?"

"yeah. see, here's the thing. i came here seeing if i could get some of the smarty pants heroes to fix my best shot at getting me and friends out of here. i took a peek at your system- by the way, you should change the password to something other than password- and i heard about that whole 'end of the world' shtick that fortune lady talked about." The skeleton scanned the room to wait for any sort of answer. "bottom line: this machine could save your butts as well, capice?"

"So you want us to help you?"

"only if you have a grasp on not-so-theoretical metaphysics. otherwise i'd like to talk to those other guys. who were they? child emperor and metal knight?" One of the men narrowed his eyes. "And you're sure this can help us?"

"yep."

The man sighed. "Then I suppose we can arrange a meeting."

"thanks. here." He placed a slip of paper on the table with his restaurant's name and number on it. "next time you need catering, give me a call. we're slow but we usually get there." He hopped onto his stubby legs and started walking out. "oh." He turned and pointed at the hologram. "if you want to avoid a skeleton camped out on your stoop for an indeterminate amount of time shouting at everyone who walks by, you'd better call him 'the great papyrus'. you'll thank me." Before he rotated to the door, they slid opening, revealing a short, green haired girl. "What the hell did you call me out for?!" She yelled. "Do you have any idea what time it-?" She stopped when she saw sans. "You!"

"oh, hey." sans greeted. "glad you're here, i almost forgot." He reached in his shorts pockets to pull out some envelopes with the words "To Tornado" written sloppily. "i came to give you some of these. they're really taking up space in my mailbox."

"You, you're giving me your _junk mail_?!" The heroine's hair rose with her temper. She raised a hand. "I'm gonna-" In a blink of an eye, sans was behind her and in front of the door, still holding the mail. "i can see you're kind of mad." All of the executives were speechless at what had happened. "so i'm just gonna _letter_ down here and maybe i'll see you in a bit." He dropped the mail and turned out the door. "later." he waved as it closed.

"No, you don't!" The steel doors were blown away as Tornado flew into the hallway. To her surprise, it was completely empty.

 **Well there you go. If you didn't like Undyne's hero name then you should have voted in the poll. Next time we explore a side story that I wanted to do since I read it. Merry Christmas and Happy 2018!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fashion Fiasco

"What am I looking at?" Undyne asked with a small scowl. Around her was Papyrus, Alphys, Saitama and King in front of a TV. On it, a guy with muscles in a skin-tight suit and sweet potato-shaped headgear was striking a pose. "It's Yakimomonga ** _._** It's pretty popular. I thought you and Alphys might like it since she's always talking about anime from your world."

"It's, um, very creative." Alphys twiddled her thumbs.

"You're kidding me," Undyne objected. "This is what's popular here?! There's nothing good about it!"

"AGREED!" Papyrus crossed his arms. "THE MAIN CHARACTER ISN'T EVEN A SKELETON!"

"Not what I mean!" Undyne stepped in front of her comrade. "Where are the giant swords?! The robots?! The high schoolers?!"

"Uh, this isn't one of those anime." King stated. Undyne's only response was a quick "humph".

Whump!

Everyone turned as they heard the door open. "Master, I have returned." Genos announced. In his hands were Saitama's folded suit, boots and gloves.

"Sweet." The cyborg handed it to his roommate who promptly headed to the restroom. "SAITAMA SKELETON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Changing for the contest."

"CONTEST?"

"Yes," Genos pulled out a flyer. "There is a Hero costume contest this afternoon. Master Saitama plans to enter it." Alphys squinted her eyes as she tried to read the paper. "It seems there's a cash prize for first place. Is that why you're doing it?"

"Psh, no. As if." The bald man awkwardly tried veiling his motives but it was pretty thin.

"A COSTUME CONTEST?! Papyrus put a hand on his hip while pointing dramatically. "THIS IS THE PERFECT CHANCE TO DISPLAY MY ACUTE FASHION SENSE TO EVERYONE!" He sidestepped Genos and dashed out into the hall. "Pap wait!" Undyne called. "You don't even know where it is!" No answer. "Sigh. Well here's hoping he figures out." She shifted her gaze to Genos. "You entering too?"

"No." Genos stated. "I am not concerned about how I am dressed except for how it affects combat."

"Fair 'nough," the fish monster shrugged. "King?"

"Nah," King's eyes were planted to the screen. "I'm not as bored as Saitama to do that."

"Yeah, 'cause nothing's more important than watching a guy dressed as a sweet potato." Undyne snarked. King said nothing.

"W-well why don't you enter?" Alphys suggested.

"What?" Undyne raised an eyebrow.

"W-well... I mean you always look great... I think you'd do well."

"I'm in a shirt and sweatpants."

"E-even so... It's a good look on you." Before her girlfriend could answer, the bathroom opened to reveal a suited-up Saitama. "Alright, let's go." As he approached the exit, he looked back. "You guys coming?" Undyne turned to the TV them back again before flashing a grin. "Beats being here."

* * *

The group made their way across town to an amphitheater which was buzzing like a beehive. "Wow, hard to believe there's this many people for a _fashion_ contest." Undyne noted with surprise. As they made their way, Saitama stopped and turned, "Look." He pointed to a lone bench with a boy in his boxers sitting down, his face buried in his hands. "Oh man!" Undyne was the first to dash to his side. "Hey, kid, what happened?" He looked up, tears still in his eyes. Those eyes grew bigger at the sight of a monster standing next to him. "Aaaa!"

"Calm down, kid," Saitama put a hand on his shoulder. "She's a good guy." That calmed him down as Alphys and Genos caught up. "So, what's up?"

"I, I wanted to go to the show so I could learn how to dress better. But then these kids made fun of me and took my clothes, and my ticket was in the pocket so now I can't even get in and, and..." he started tearing up again. "Listen," Undyne took a knee. "Don't get yourself down. Who cares about what they wear? If you need something to wear, we'll get you something. Genos, can you give the kid your shirt?"

"I am sorry, but that is impossible."

"What? But you're metal under there, I saw it after we fought that robot!"

"It is not that, this shirt... is my favorite."

"What?!" Undyne shouted with her hands on her waist. "But you _just_ said you don't care about that stuff!"

"Regardless, I cannot risk losing it."

"Well I'm not doing it! I can't walk around with just a bra on!"

"J-just a bra?!" Steam floated out of Alphys' ears as she hid her reddened face in her claws.

"Here." A familiar yellow and red suit dropped onto the boy's lap, putting a pause to the chaos.

"Are you sure, mister?" The kid looked up to Saitama.

"Yeah."

"But Saitama," Alphys asked. "What are _you_ going to wear?"

"Don't worry," the bald hero stepped out from behind the bench. "I came prepared."

Everyone's jaws dropped. While Saitama kept his red gloves and boots, they couldn't draw away from the rest: a pair of spotted boxers, a bulky belt and a white shirt with a poorly drawn mouse with a human face. "I can see you like it. It wasn't easy to get, I had to complete a whole stamp card from Mouse Sushi."

"You're...seriously wearing that?" Undyne pointed.

"Yup, why?"

"Well-"

"Attention! The hero costume contest will start in 15 minutes!"

"Well," Undyne shrugged. "Guess you're stuck either way."

As Undyne made her observation, the boy had finished putting on the suit. "Thanks again, mister!" He dashed off as Saitama gave a thumbs-up. "C'mon, let's get inside."

* * *

The seats were packed with a cheering crowd as the heroes lined up. The costumes ranged from simple gis to cosplaying appliances to a guy with a miniature shrine on his head. Near the end were Undyne and Saitama while Alphys and Genos were in their seats. As the lights died down, so did the chatter.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your master of ceremonies, Mettatooooooonn!"

Everyone who knew him but Saitama were shocked. "Mettaton?" Alphys cried. "B-but why...? How...?"

"It would appear that Mettaton has been more busy than I gave him credit. He must have become quite influential if he's hosting this event."

Little did the two know that in the locker room the real hostess was tied, gagged and stuffed in a locker. "Yes, thank you, darlings!" The showboating machine came lowered on a pair of wires in his box form. "Incredible, incredible!" Mettaton clapped with the audience. "But enough about me, who's ready to start?!" The crowd roared with excitement. "Say what you will about his narcissism, he certainly knows how to rile a crowd." Genos remarked.

"Terrific, terrific! Today, one of these lucky contestants will win a fat stack of cash and a day with yours truly!"

"Is that really one of the prizes?" Saitama whispered to Undyne.

"I hope not."

"Now let's give it up for our fabulous judges!" The first was a tan woman with odd eyeliner. "Miss Cleyopatra, owner of the salon Beautiful Charisma!" The second was another woman with what looked like metal bolts on her face. "Miss Natalie Version 9! The eighty year old founder of the anti-aging formula!" The third was a man with a puffed-up-in-the-back hairstyle in sunglasses and a polka dotted suit. "And finally Mister Torajirou, aka Sergeant Fashion! Now let's start with the first contestant! Mister Darkness Blade!"

The man who came up was a handsome individual with an x-shaped scar on his cheek. He was clad in midnight black armor with spikes on the shoulders. "Woah!" Undyne exclaimed softly. "He looks so cool!"

"Wait, you're into that?" Saitama raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Hell yeah! I used to have one when I was captain of the guard, but it wasn't nearly as awesome as that!"

When the hero made his way to the end of the runway, he finally spoke. "I am the B-class hero Darkness Blade. The armor that I'm wearing weighs 26 kg but I carry it without a word because I hate to boast." He then pulled a sword from his back. "My special power is using my Comet Demonic Vibration Mirror Sword to slice evil to shreds!"

"He even has an awesome sword!" Undyne whispered in admiration.

"I also practice calligraphy and have played piano since childhood. I hope that counts for something."

Then came the judges' response: an eight, a six and... a two from Torajirou.

"It's no good!" He exclaimed. "This charade of confidence is nothing but self-delusion! If you wanted to be better, you would have picked an outfit matching your height!"

"I thought his face looks quite nice," Cleyopatra pointed out. "But he'd do better without speaking."

"What the hell?!" Undyne screamed, racing down the runway. "This guy has the most badass armor I've seen and you punish him for it?! What kind of fashion experts are you?!"

"Uh oh!" Mettaton rolled up from behind. "It looks like we've got some complaints from the competition! Judges, how do you respond?!"

Rather than be outraged by the interruption, the three merely looked up and down, studying the noisy contestant. They each put up a score: two tens and a six.

"Oh my!" Mettaton gasped, "a nearly perfect score!"

"What?" The result had dumbfounded Undyne.

"I am in love with the costume," Cleyopatra stated with a small smile. "The fish features look so realistic and the outfit only magnifies the attention with its blandness."

"I agree it is superb," Natalie jumped in, face still solid as an Easter Island head. "But what has touched me is her defense. She stood up for what she believes in in spite of the competition. Look," she pointed to her eye as a single tear fell. "I'm so emotional."

"That's all well and good, but!" Torajirou interrupted. "You are forgetting the elephant in the room! That eyepatch!" He pointed at the offending article.

"What about it, huh?" Undyne asked with attitude.

"It's clearly overkill! You already had a great concept and you ruined it! Therefore I refuse to give a higher score!"

"Listen pal! I _have_ to wear this! If you want to see an empty socket, then-"

"I don't care about any excuses! Now leave or you'll be disqualified!"

"Ch!" Undyne grit her teeth. "Fine!" She turned to Darkness Blade, his head was lowered. "You okay?" She reached out a hand but it was slapped away. "Don't touch me." He snapped.

"What? I was trying to help!"

"Screw you, you just came for a better score."

The monster grabbed him by the collar. "Listen buddy. I don't care if you have an awesome suit or sword, talk to me like that again and I'll crush it like a soda can. Got it?" She ended with an angry grin that made Darkness Blade slink away to his place in line.

The contest continued mostly without incident. One hero tried to copy Undyne's display, "defending" someone who got a bad score. Unfortunately for him, the judges instead became inclined to give him all 0's discouraging anyone from trying the same stunt. Finally, Saitama's turn came up.

"I am the C, er B class hero, Caped Baldy." He rushed through his name, understandably. "And my special power is this:"

"Wait, he's got a special power?" Alphys couldn't help but blurt out. "Did you know about this Genos?"

"N-no! I had no idea!" The cyborg was equally shocked.

Within the pregnant silence, his ears began to move slightly. "I can wiggle my ears." The two female judges gave a two and three, but Torajirou slammed his hand, causing a gasp from the crowd. "This is unbelievable!" He shouted. "Who do you think you are?! Entering a competition dressed like that?!"

"I-"

"I mean look at those boxers, the tacky shirt! The gloves and boots are the only things close to that of a hero's attire! And your face! Your face lacks any sort of conviction or sense of justice! You're the worst kind of person: lazy! You'll get nothing from me! Now leave!"

Saitama quietly obeyed and returned to his spot seemingly unfazed by the cruel words directed at him. "Well," Mettaton took center stage. "If that drama is finished, we can get on to deciding the winner! The envelope, please!"

"WAIT!"

"What's this?!" Mettaton gasped. He was soon joined by a tall skeleton dressed in a backwards baseball hat, blue shorts and a t-shirt that had "cool dude" written on it. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mettaton announced. "It looks like we have a last-second entry! Talk about entertainment!" The robot quickly raised his mike. "And what is your name, sir?"

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! JUST AS I HAD MENTIONED IN MY HEROIC ENTRANCE!"

"Indeed! And what is your special power?!"

"MY POWER, YES! MY POWER IS... UM... AH!" He lifted his cap to reveal a steaming plate of spaghetti. "I HAVE COOKED A PLATE OF MY WORLD-FAMOUS SPAGHETTI JUST FOR SUCH AN OCCASION! I HAVE EVEN ADDED THE SUPER-SECRET INGREDIENT KNOWN ONLY TO MYSELF AND MY TEACHER!"

"Ooh," Mettaton actually seemed interested, or he was just that good of an actor. "And what is it, if you don't mind my asking."

"SALT!"

"Well then," Mettaton pulled three forks and plates from his compartment, "let them eat spaghetti!"

An intern came to deliver the dish down to the judges' table. Cleyopatra took the first bite, quickly asking for a glass of water which she gulped down furiously. Natalie's face scrunched up, some people swearing they could hear it cracking. Finally, Torajirou took his turn and the result was unexpected; he actually continued after the first bite and finished after his plate was empty! "This spaghetti is so... complex, so unique. Failing to acknowledge it would be a crime! You! You said your name was Papyrus?"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YES."

"Young man, while I believe the skull motif is played out and must judge you as such, know that I do not hold it against your clear skills as a chef."

"THANKS! DOES THAT MEAN I WIN?!"

"No."

"DARN IT!"

Boom!

The sound of an explosion from far away rocked the stadium. "Attention!" A voice over a loudspeaker called to address the crowd. "A monster has been sighted in area seven of Z City! The threat level is Demon! All citizens are to remain inside! It-"

Crash!

Breaking the wall like a sheet of paper, a hideous sight invaded the peoples' sight. A giant sickly green turtle with three heads came, its maws looking like sinister smiles. "We should thank you, humans!" One of the heads began. "After you flushed me down the toilet, I fused with the junk and became this!" Another head continued. "Now you will all be drowned in sewer water by Game-Berus!" The last punctuated.

In the midst of the screams one of the heroes cried, "Don't worry! I'll save you! And maybe get a bump to my score." The other heroes had the same idea as they flung themselves against Game-Berus' shell. Unfortunately, none of them could make so much as a scratch. "My turn!" Darkness Blade cried. "Sonic Meteor Striking Darkness Sword!"

"Isn't that different from what he said before?" Alphys remarked.

Krish!

The blade shattered like glass, leaving a dumbstruck Darkness Blade open to a strike from the turtle's claw. "Oof!" The hero got the wind knocked out of him, plus a chunk of his armor ripped off. "No! My costume!"

"Now then!" Game-Berus announced. "Time to die!" The monster retracted his heads into his shell and began rolling like a boulder straight at the judges. Before they were crushed, a lone figure appeared and caught the turtle. "It was Saitama, looking more annoyed than worried. "The contest," he wound his fist. "Isn't over!" Boom! With a single strike, the monster exploded into pieces, much to the surprise of everyone there. "So about my score..."

* * *

The gang had left the stadium with Undyne's pocket flush with prize money and Saitama's shirt partly torn. "I, I knew you would win, Undyne," Alphys said to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but it feels kinda cheap. I didn't even actually make anything, not like those guys."

"Indeed, I question their judgement as well," Genos noted. "Even after master defeated that monster the one man didn't change his score."

"Eh, no big deal," The bald hero kept his bland face in spite of the loss.

"Hey, mister!" They all turned to see the boy from earlier in a sensible sweater vest and shorts carrying Saitama's folded suit. "Thanks again, mister!" After handing back the outfit he waved and ran away towards the stadium.

"Well," Undyne grinned. "Guess that's two good deeds you did today."

"Yup," Saitama finished putting back on his gloves. "Let's get dinner. You're treating."

"Torao!" Torajirou stood in front of the boy. "What are you doing in that outfit? Where are the clothes I picked for you?"

"Dad, those clothes were horrible. I got made fun of and some kids stole them."

"What?"

"But it's okay! Some bald guy gave me his suit so I could go home and get changed."

"A bald man? Do you mean..." Torajirou looked up. "Could I have been...wrong...?" He was deep in thought for a moment. "No, that outfit was still awful!"

* * *

 **Thanks for those of you who stuck around and waited. I've been working through issues IRL including therapy and trying to avoid a relapse. But seriously, I want to thank you all for helping me reach a follower count of over one hundred! And also please check out the beginning of my God of War/Nioh crossover: Sensou Oh.**


	8. Chapter 8 Frankenstein Frackus

Whump!

Charanko hit the floor of Silver Fang's dojo for the tenth time. His face red from the strikes he received from his master, now standing over him. From the side, Undyne was watching with her legs crossed, her trademark grin not on her face but looking deep in study. "Charanko," Silver Fang addressed his student. "How much progress have you made, hmm?" The brown haired student was silent. "You've been my pupil for over half a year, yet Miss Undyne has far surpassed you in only a few weeks." At the mention of her name, Undyne raised an eyebrow. "You've failed to learn a single technique. You have no aptitude for the martial arts." The old man's words were cold and cut deep. "I've had enough. Get out. You're hereby expelled from my dojo."

"What?!" Undyne jumped from her spot. "You're just gonna kick him to the curb?! After being here so long?! I thought heroes didn't give up on people!"

"If you don't like it, you can leave too!" Bang's response caught her off guard, leaving her speechless. Without saying another word, Bang left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Undyne and beaten Charanko to process this sudden development.

* * *

"What a crock!" Undyne announced to her friends sitting in Saitama's room. Said friends included Saitama, Genos, Papyrus, sans, Alphys, King and Fubuki. "I mean, how could he do this to us?! I thought the old man was supposed to train us like the sensei in that anime through thick and thin! Not kick us out for no damn reason, right Charanko?!" She gave him an audible smack on the back which knocked him face-first to the floor.

"Question," Saitama had his hand raised. "Why did you come to my place if you're gonna whine?"

"Because," Charanko wheezed as he sat back up. "We thought you might know something. Cough! You guys are his friends, right?"

"WAIT! HE AND I ARE FRIENDS?! WHOOPIE!"

"That is debatable," Genos stated. "However, I may know why Silver Fang is upset." Everybody gave their attention to Genos. From his pocket he produced a photo of a young man. He wore a form fitting black shirt and grey pants while his bushy silver hair looked to be in a v-shape. His pointed face had a devilish grin on it. "He is The Human Monster, Garou," Genos reported. "The Hero Association gathered a large number of villains in order to discuss possible help with the prophecy. Garou proceeded to attack not only the A-class heroes there, but every single other villain."

"Wait," Undyne interrupted. "Did he beat _everyone_?!"

"Yes." The room was silent as the fact sunk in. "Garou plans on hunting heroes and has thus been labeled a high-priority target. Upon hearing this, Silver Fang requested he be the one to deal with this as Garou was his former student."

"Former student?! So this guy is my _senpai_?!" Undyne pointed to the picture.

"It would appear so."

"So then I guess it's up to me, as Silver Fang's student, to hunt him down!" The fish monster pumped her fist.

"H-hang on!" Alphys spoke up. "Maybe you should let Silver Fang handle it. I mean, I know you're super tough and cool and everything, b-but don't you think he has a better chance since he knows what this Garou can do?"

"I agree," Fubuki commented. "If Silver Fang is already going after him, it's only a matter of time before he's caught."

"yeah. take it from me," sans joined in. "if someone else is gonna do it. just let 'em. less skin off my bones. by the way, you mentioned a prophecy or something?"

"Did Undyne not tell you? She _is_ S-class."

"Nobody told me about some prophecy, Genos."

"I see. According to the fortune teller Yababa, the Earth will face a catastrophe which will cause its end within six months."

"ya don't say..." sans rubbed his chin.

"Are you sure we should worry? It's just a crummy fortune." Undyne remarked.

"Yes. Her predictions have been extremely accurate and to give a warning so dire before her death, it should be taken with utmost seriousness." The room was silent again as they processed this new revelation. "welp, enough doom and gloom." sans stepped out the door. "i gotta business to run."

"I'm coming with," Saitama rose from his spot. "It's lunchtime and I wanna try one of those 'hot cats' again."

* * *

The gang had all decided to follow save for Fubuki who opted to reconvene with the Blizzard Group while Charanko and King headed home. The collection made for an odd parade as they strolled down the street to sans' restaurant. When they made it, the area was empty and the lights were off. "weird, genus and that gorilla usually cover for me."

"Are they not your employees?" Genos questioned.

"Maybe they're playing hooky." Saitama suggested.

"i don't know. that would be too _fishy_ for them." Saitama chuckled at sans' pun. The diminutive skeleton opened the door.

"Mister sans!" A voice called out. "Is that you?!"

"gorilla? where are ya? you're not _monkeying around_ are ya?"

"I'm in the kitchen, sir!"

sans strolled behind the counter and entered the double doors. He was inside for a few seconds before popping out. "you guys'll wanna see this."

The once pristine kitchen now had a gaping hole into the alleyway. Pots and utensils were smashed and scattered across the floor. And in the center was Armored Gorilla, only without arms or legs. "Mister sans! It is good to see a familiar face given the situation."

"i know. i can imagine that it's pretty _disarming_ for you."

"Yes, very humorous, sir."

" _humorous?_ it sounds like i'm starting to rub off on you, my metal friend."

"Regardless, this is quite the predicament the doctor and I are in."

"yeah, where is the doc anyway?"

"I do not know. It all happened so quickly. I was in the alley this morning when something grabbed my arms and legs and tore them off. I was then thrown through the wall and watched helplessly as Doctor Genus was taken. The only thing I could make of the attacker was the arm as it grabbed Doctor Genus."

"Uh, guys, look." Alphys pointed with a shaky claw at the hole. Everyone but Armored Gorilla looked outside. Upon closer inspection, a message was visible, written within the concrete of the building next door.

 _Hey, you bald bastard! It's been awhile! Come to the site of your greatest triumph. Better hurry, otherwise you'll find Genus will need some assembly! How about it, hero?_

"What is it?" Armored Gorilla asked.

"Apparently whoever took Genus has a beef with a bald hero." Undyne reported. Everyone's eyes instantly fell on Saitama. "Why's everyone looking at me?! In case you didn't notice there's two skeletons with us!"

"yeah, but i ain't a hero. and pap, well..."

"WHAT?! DO I HAVE A BOOGER?!"

"anyway, you got any idea who this is or where he's gone? lunch rush is gonna start soon."

"Well, I don't know who it is but I know where he's talking about."

Saitama lifted the torso of Armored Gorilla and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Please don't drop me."

* * *

"Here we are." Saitama announced with a small smile. The group stood in front of a medium-sized bar advertising two for one appetizers.

"What are we doing here?!" Undyne shouted.

"What? This is where I won a free meal from that karaoke contest. The beef was a little over cooked but those noodles made it worth it."

"Are you serious?! What about beating somebody against impossible odds?!"

"Impossible odds?" Saitama looked up in thought. "It's been so long since something like that happened. I can't remember."

"I do not see any signs of monsters or villains in the area, this must not be the location," Genos concluded.

"Well, anyone else have any ideas?" Saitama asked.

"I, I might have one," Alphys hesitantly raised her hand. "Um, whoever took Dr. Genus knew who he was since he used his name. So it might stand to reason that wherever he went might be a place that both Genus and Saitama know about or at least have been. Maybe someone from that gang he led?"

"If you are referring to the House of Evolution, I'm afraid that would be impossible," Armored Gorilla answered. "Dr. Genus and I were the only survivors after every other creature was exterminated by either Saitama or Carnage Kabuto."

"Carnage Kabuto?"

"Dr. Genus mentioned him to you when he met you. Carnage Kabuto was both the House Of Evolution's strongest and most vicious warrior."

"He sounds cool," Saitama pointed out. "Where is he?"

"You killed him, remember?"

"No."

"Well, where were you guys headquartered?" Alphys asked. "Maybe there's a clue or something?"

"Our base was south east of Z city. If we walk there at our current speed, we should arrive in 23 hours."

"What?!" Undyne burst out. "That's way too long! Isn't there any way to get there faster?!"

"Yes," Genos answered. "Requesting drone assistance."

"Drones?" Alphys asked.

"Yes. While their purpose is for salvage, I believe they could be used for transport. Each one can hold one hundred kilograms so they should be able to carry you easily."

"What about you?"

"Genos and I can just run it. It's probably not that far anyway," Saitama brushed off the distance. From above the buildings, six drones came hovering down to greet them.

"I remember where the facility was," Genos pointed out. "The drones will follow my signal so there's no need for you to control them."

"well then," sans hopped onto a drone, his diminutive size allowing him some leg room. "let's stop _droning_ and get going."

* * *

Genos and Saitama dashed through the trees, each of them focused on the path before them with no signs of excessive exertion. Above them, the rest of the party were in pursuit with their drones. Two of them carried Armored Gorilla with cables while Papyrus sat on wires like a swing. Meanwhile, Undyne held onto one with a single hand while hugging onto a gripping Alphys. When asked why she didn't sit down like Papyrus or have the extra drone carry Alphys her only answer was, "just 'cause". Eventually the group arrived at a barren clearing with a plateau overlooking it. Genos and Saitama stopped at the edge while the drones lowered to their position. When they were low enough, the passengers departed their crafts with the exception of Armored Gorilla. "So this is it, huh?" Undyne noted.

"Yes," Armored Gorilla answered. "After our defeat, we had abandoned the facility. Most likely the Hero Association demolished what was left as is protocol."

"Hey, what's that?" Saitama pointed to a speck in the distance. Upon closer inspection, the blue hair of Dr. Genus could be made out. "HEY! I FOUND HIM!" Papyrus spoke up.

"Actually I-"

"NYEHEH! OF COURSE IT FIGURES! NO HUMAN ESCAPES THE GAZE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HOLD ON, DOCTOR! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" The skeleton immediately sprinted towards his target.

"Wait! Pap!" Undyne took chase with Genos and Alphys while Saitama and sans were in the rear.

Suddenly, the earth began to rumble, stopping everyone in their tracks. From where Genus stood a huge, brown arm erupted, spouting a geyser of stone. It quickly took Genus in it's grasp while the rest of its body came out. When the dust settled, a creature the size of a three story building stared down at Papyrus. It was a brown beetle-like monster with one set of arms, a human face with bulbous lips and a long horn on its forehead. "So you finally got here, huh? You took your sweet time!"

"M-ME?!"

"Yes, you! I recognize that hairless scalp anywhere, you bald bastard! If you're here for Genus, you're gonna have to go through...wait..." The monster took another look at the now shivering Papyrus. "Who the hell are you? Are you friends with that bald guy?"

"Stop calling me bald!" The beetle creature looked up to see Saitama shaking his fist in the air. A smile crept onto its face.

"So you do know him..." The monster raised its free hand and brought it down onto the skeleton.

Crash!

Papyrus barely jumped out of the way of it's strike, landing flat on his face "Huh, I missed," the monster noted.

"N-NOW SEE HERE!" Papyrus quickly leapt to his feet. "IF YOU INTEND TO HARM ME, THEN I WILL-" before he could finish, the creature gave a sinister grin. "CALL FOR UNDYNE!" The skeleton immediately made a beeline towards his friends. "UNDYYYNNNEE! HEEEELLLPP!" Even after closing the distance, he kept running. "Pap!" Undyne called out.

"don't mind him. he'll be fine," sans reassured. "focus on the big bug in front of us instead."

"Right." Undyne materialized a spear and took a stance.

"Good to see you again chrome dome!" The creature taunted. "I was beginning to think you didn't care about this piece of trash!"

"And just who the hell are you?!" Undyne sneered.

"Aww, you brought backup but you didn't tell them about me? I'm hurt!"

"I cannot believe it," Armored Gorilla's eyes were wide with fear. "Carnage Kabuto?"

"Nice to see you, again, 'Rilla!" Kabuto called down. "I can see you're up and about despite my 'improvements'."

"You know this guy?" Saitama asked completely ignorant of the monster's identity.

"Master, this is the monster you killed before, remember?" Genos informed him.

"Well, maybe... Nope, drawing a blank."

"You forgot me? You forgot _me_?!" Carnage Kabuto screamed. "Me?! The House Of Evolution's ultimate warrior?!" Something was changing. The monster's skin changed from a plain brown to a deep blue. Green veins were full to busting and its eyes filled with red. "You came for Genus right?" Carnage Kabuto stepped back and wound up. "Well go get him!" Almost faster than the eye could see, Carnage Kabuto launched Genus from his hand, the wind whipping nearly everyone's eyes closed. When it was over, they opened their eyes to see Carnage Kabuto gritting his teeth.

"Yo." Everyone turned around to see Genus in Saitama's arms, completely unscathed. Everyone was awe-struck. "Th-thank you," Genus breathed out.

"Genos. Hold onto the doc for me."

"Of course."

"Now stand back. This is my fight."

Everyone but Undyne immediately complied. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," the hero nodded his head. Undyne nodded in response and joined Alphys.

"Wait!" Genus called out. "If what I hypothesize is true, you're going to need to hit him much harder than last time."

"I was already planning on doing that, but thanks." Saitama made a wind-up, his face locked onto his enemy. All the while, Carnage Kabuto expanded to twice his previous size. "You might have gotten me last time," Kabuto roared. "But this time I'm determined to put you in the ground! Now die!" Carnage Kabuto launched himself at the object of his rage, arms raised and ready to pound Saitama into the dirt.

"Serious Move: Serious Punch."

Gwoom!

Everyone shielded their eyes and ears from the incalculable strength of the shockwave that resulted. When it died down, they opened their eyes to see what was left. Everyone was speechless; there was nothing left of Carnage Kabuto. The only sign of the attack was Saitama's smoking fist and a large section of the mountain missing. "So, who's for lunch?"

* * *

Genus came out of the kitchen with a plate of hot dogs. Sitting on the stools was the rest of the gang minus Armored Gorilla. Genos set the plate in front of Saitama who took one. "Thanks, I'm starving."

"You're welcome."

"Doctor," Genos spoke up. "You said earlier that you had a hypothesis on how Carnage Kabuto could come back despite being killed. Would you elaborate?"

"Yes," the doctor adjusted his glasses. "It's my opinion that Carnage Kabuto must have developed the ability to heal through cellular regeneration. He was always extremely dangerous to myself and my clones so testing such capabilities were impossible. However, after that incredible attack, the chances of him returning are impossible."

"I hope so," Saitama spoke between chews. "It'd be a pain to do that again."

"Wait," Genus leaned in uncomfortably close. "Are you saying that it causes you pain when you perform your feats?!"

"What? No. I just mean it'd be annoying."

"Oh. Of course." The doctor retreated back into the kitchen, still nowhere close to figuring out the conundrum that was Saitama.

Street lamps shone in the midst of a dark park. On the side walk stood a young man in a black shirt and grey pants. His silver hair stuck straight up into two points making a v-shaped gap. He was battered and bruised but smiling. Around him lay the bodies of ten people, one of whom was Mumen Rider, his helmet broken and his goggles shattered. The man started to walk away from the scene. "Stop!" A voice came echoing from behind him. The man did so but didn't turn to face the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Charanko. I've come to stop you!"

"Never heard of you. Go home. I'm only out for heroes."

Without warning, Charanko dashed at the man. "I'm here to stop you, Garou! For the honor of my master and his dojo! Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist!" Garou's eyes widened.

"You just made a big mistake."

* * *

 **And that was Frankenstein Frakus!**

 **If anyone would be willing to make cover art for this story with Saitama and the Undertale gang or Undyne in the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist pose or anything else you might have for an idea, I would be extremely grateful. Just send me a PM and maybe you'll see it as the new cover! Thank you for reading and I can't wait to see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 On Our Toes

"Alphys!" Undyne burst into Alphys' room causing the doctor to jump in shock.

"Ah! W, what is it?!"

"Turn on the tv!" Alphys reached for the remote but found it hard to hold onto as it slipped like butter in her sweaty claws. Eventually she hit the power button, the screen lighting up in response.

"-no confirmation on what incapacitated the heroes, but we will report once we have the details." The reporter on the tv was talking while videos of people on stretchers were being loaded into ambulances.

"Ah!" Alphys exclaimed as one wearing a smashed helmet appeared onscreen. "Mumen Rider?!"

"I know right?! And you'll never guess who they said did it! It was-"

"Garou." Genos finished Undyne's sentence, much to her anger.

"Where did you come from? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Master Saitama already saw the report. He is planning to visit after he picks up groceries."

"Alright! Then we'll do the same! Come on, Alphys! Let's see if we can't beat him there!"

"We?!" Before Alphys could object, Undyne had already scooped her up and dashed down the hallway intent on winning her challenge.

* * *

"How long is this gonna take?!" Undyne complained while sitting in a waiting area.

"Calm down," Alphys tried to talk her girlfriend down. "I'm sure visiting hours will be here soon. You just gotta be patient. Do you want to use my phone? I just got this new app that puts cool stuff on your picture. My favorite are the cat ears!"

"Thanks, Alphys, but I'll pass." Undyne tried to take a kinder tone than her words might suggest.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice attracted their attention to the front desk. "Can you tell me where Mumen Rider's room is?" It was Saitama standing with a plastic bag and his normal blank expression.

"It's room B-32," the nurse answered. "You'll have to wait, though. It's not visiting hours yet."

"Okay," the hero turned towards the chairs. "Oh, hey, I didn't see you guys." Saitama took a seat in front of the monsters. "What're you doing here?"

"We came to see Mumen Rider, like you," Alphys spoke up.

"Cool," Saitama reached into his bag and pulled a cluster of yellow fruit. "Banana?" As if on cue, Undyne's stomach made an audible growl. "Oh, I guess in all of the excitement I forgot breakfast."

"No worries, catch." Undyne caught Saitama's toss and peeled the banana. As she took the first bite, the intercom buzzed to life. "Attention, visiting hours have begun. Visitors are now free to enter and exit as they please."

"Alright! It's about time!" Undyne grinned.

It wasn't long before the trio located Mumen Rider's room. They found a young brown-haired man with glasses in bed along with someone familiar but unexpected. "sans?!" Undyne remarked incredulously. "How the hell did you get here so fast?!"

"i went in the back. was i not supposed to?"

"Whatever," Undyne let the issue go quickly. "Anyway, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Despite his condition, Mumen Rider had a smile. "I'm glad you all came to see me."

"Banana?" Saitama offered.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Okay," Saitama instead took one and helped himself.

"So what happened?" Alphys asked. "Was it a monster?"

"No, well not exactly. It was the Hero Hunter: Garou."

A silence fell over the room leaving Saitama's chewing as the only noise.

"So, what's his deal?" Saitama asked. "Is he really a monster?"

"No, he's definitely human but he's strong. But it's a kind of strength that's hard for me to describe, it's..."

"It's technique." The voice came from behind the curtain next to Mumen Rider. It then flapped open to reveal a large muscular man. His right arm was in a sling and his leg was in a cast. "oh, yeah. i forgot, this guy's here." sans pointed out nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" Saitama asked.

"That's the S-class hero, Tank Top Master," Mumen Rider answered.

"Wait, you're S-class, too?" Undyne's eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're that new monster S-class, Sushi Lancer?"

"I never agreed to that name!" Undyne growled.

"Regardless," the hero put out his good hand. "Nice to meet you." Undyne took it and smiled when he shook it.

"Glad to see you're not a jerk like that Amai Mask guy."

"E, excuse me." Alphys raised her hand. "What did you mean by 'technique'?"

"Ah, that. In my experience, monsters rely on brute strength when attacking. The difference is that since Garou is a martial artist, he uses techniques focused on the opponent's weak spots and counters attacks. There's another thing, too. Even though I beat him so hard he could barely stand, he powered through it, defeating me and the rest of the Tank Top gang. It was as if the more he fought, the stronger he got."

"really...?" sans muttered.

"It's quite the demon Silver Fang raised," Tank Top Master noted.

"I can't believe this!" Undyne cried, arms crossed. "First this guy gets me and Charanko expelled, now he's beating up my fellow heroes! Well I'm not letting him get away with it!" She put her foot on top of a nearby stool. "It's time to hunt the Hero Hunter!"

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Saitama pointed out.

"...dammit!" The frustrated monster nearly broke through the floor as she stamped down.

"Hold on, you said 'Charanko,' right?" Mumen Rider asked. "Because there was another guy by that name who got shipped here."

"Charanko's here, too? What room?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's find out!" Undyne dashed out of the room, leaving the rest to guess where she was heading.

* * *

"Charanko! How are ya holding up?"

"How do you think I'm holding up?!" Undyne had entered the room where a bandaged-from-head-to-toe Charanko laid with a raised leg. The man struggled to remove the bandages from his face as the rest of Undyne's friends entered. "Oh, hey, you're okay," Saitama blandly pointed out. "Banana?"

"No, I, uf, don't want a banana." Charanko eventually managed to rip the cloth from his face. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"W, we came to check on Mumen Rider," Alphys explained. "We never thought that we'd see you here too? Why, um, are you here, exactly?"

"Ah! I tried going after Garou and look what happened!"

"I thought you guys agreed to let Bang handle it," Saitama pointed out.

"I know, but I thought if I took him down, Bang Sensei would go back to being his usual self." A look of realization crept onto Charanko's face. "Oh, crap! Now I can't compete!"

"Compete in what?" Undyne cocked an eyebrow.

"The Super Fight martial arts tournament! Here, look." He reached into a wallet next to him and pulled out a ticket. "I was all set too."

"You're seriously gonna forfeit?" Saitama asked.

"I got no choice. And it's not like there's a replacement."

"What am I?! Chopped liver?!" Undyne growled. "Have you forgotten I've also been training under Bang Sensei?! I'll take your place and bring honor to the school of the Water Flowing Rock Smashing Fist!"

"You know," a small smile came to Charanko's face. "That could work! Since we're in the same school, you could take my place if they know I'm incapacitated! Yeah! I'll call them!"

"Alright!" Undyne pumped her fist.

"Wait," everyone turned to Saitama. "Are you sure that I can't, like, say I'm you so _I_ can fight?"

"No way!" Undyne shouted. "Besides, why would you want to fight in the tournament? You're already super strong."

"Well, after hearing about Garou, I'm thinking it'd be interesting to fight an experienced martial artist. Plus I could use the prize money..."

"Not a chance!"

"Oh, come on. You won the costume contest," Saitama whined.

"It's not about the money!" As Undyne debated Saitama, Alphys noticed sans stepping out into the hall. "You're not staying?" She asked.

"nah. i got stuff needs doing. just... be careful where you go. oh, and ask why that master guy isn't in the military."

"Why?"

"'cause he's got a _tank_ top."

* * *

In a darkened room, a brown-haired boy sat in front of the only source of illumination: a computer screen. He was looking back and forth between the screen and keyboard, occasionally taking spoonfuls from the parfait that sat on the table next to him. Seemingly from nowhere, a short figure stepped into view. "yo. you doin' all right?"

"Ah!" The boy exclaimed at the intrusion. "You know, if you want me working on your stuff, you should give me a heads-up when you're gonna visit me."

"sure, just give me a phone or something."

"Alright." From the backpack the boy was wearing, a metal appendage sprouted, stopping in front of the boy's visitor. In its grip was a flip phone. "That communicator has a direct link to me. Please use it."

"thanks." a bony hand pocketed the device. "so how goes it?"

"Honestly, I can barely wrap my head around it. So much of it crosses into theoretical territory that I have a hard time believing it's possible."

"well believe it, pal. it's how me and my buds ended up here in the first place."

"I just wish I had more help with it. If Metal Knight would just take his big nose out of whatever's caught his eye, he'd obsess over this like no tomorrow. That reminds me, I keep running into something called 'determination' being mentioned over and over again. Any ideas what it is?"

"just ignore it. it worked without the stuff the first time, it should work again."

Bwa! Bwa!

An alarm started blaring as a red exclamation point appeared on the screen. "what is it?"

"One of my drones just found something of interest." The boy tapped on the keyboard and on the monitor appeared a grinning man standing next to another lying on the ground, beaten. "Garou!"

"looks that way."

"Dammit, if Silver Fang had a phone I could contact him but-"

"no worries." sans turned around."i'd like to have a chat with him. just do me a favor and turn off the camera."

"But what are you going to-" As the boy turned around, any trace of his visitor vanished. "That guy gives me the creeps..."

* * *

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Garou looked up towards the shadowed end of the alley where the slow applause came from. "The hell?" He muttered to himself.

"you _have_ been busy." Stepping out from the darkness was a short, grinning skeleton in a blue hoodie. "guess you're really serious about this little 'hero hunt' ain't cha?"

"Who are you supposed to be? Another hero?"

"ha. naw. i'm just a concerned citizen here to check out the commotion."

"If you're not a hero, then leave. I don't have time to talk to trash."

sans winked. "well, i usually would, but today's kinda special. i need to tell you something." His eyes faded to black. "Stay away from my friends."

Garou cocked his eyebrow. "Your friends?"

"shining android, otaku lizard, sushi lancer and the great papyrus. they're _off limits_."

"You mean those monsters-turned-heroes." A sinister grin came to his face. "Oh, yeah. I had planned on seeing them, especially the B-class one. I wonder what would happen if I broke his bones considering there's nothing else."

sans closed his sockets. "well, that's just not gonna work out."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

sans didn't speak, allowing a foreboding silence to cover them.

Shing!

All of a sudden, his eyes opened revealing a blue glowing one in his left socket. It was then that a giant dragon skull appeared right behind Garou. Opening its mouth, a beam of energy escaped the weapon, Garou barely having time to jump over it. Just as he was in the air, sans reached out with his hand, his opponent now emitting a blue glow. "What?!" Before he reached the apex of his jump, sans moved his arm to the left, Garou following it and slamming into the wall. Like an orchestral conductor, sans waved his hand down, up and to the sides, flinging Garou like a rag doll. Before he could get his bearings, the skeleton made one last movement downward. When the hero hunter landed, a bed of bones quickly rose, scratching his body all over. The bones retracted into the earth, leaving a huddled Garou in the alley. Quickly, he stood up and gazed at the restauranteur. A grin adorned his face. "Is that all you've got?!" He laughed. "'Cause if it is, you're gonna-" The man doubled over, coughing violently into his hands. After a few seconds of hacking, he opened his eyes to see a few drops of blood in his palm. "W-what-?"

"let me ask you something," sans strolled to the confused predator. "do you believe in karma?"

"K-karma?"

"yeah, you know, what goes around, comes around?"

"Who cares about superstitious bull shit?!" Garou hissed.

"well, you should, for one. every person you've hurt or killed, innocent or guilty, that aaalll adds up. and with someone like you who gets stronger every time you do this... well..."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

sans shrugged, "you _are_ slow. in layman's terms, it doesn't matter how strong you are. i'm always gonna be able to kill you."

The skeleton snapped his bony fingers. Six skulls like before appeared around Garou. Their jaws opened, ready to blast him to oblivion. "If you're gonna kill me, you son of a bitch, then do it!"

"mmm, naw." With another snap, they vanished. He turned around. "of course, that depends on if you stay away from those guys." He began to walk away. "besides, old man bang seems to have a beef with you. after all he's done for undyne, it'd be rude to get in the middle of that."

In a second, a barreling Garou closed the gap between them, his hand in a knife strike. "Don't you ever say that bastard's name to me!" His hand pierced the concrete forming a deep crack. Next to it was a nonchalant sans. Garou was speechless. "well, guess i hit a nerve there." Instead of turning, sans merely continued walking. "oh, yeah," he stopped before becoming shadowed. "here's a tip: there's this hero, caped baldy. he doesn't look like much, but if you managed to beat him, i doubt anyone could stop you."

"What?"

"yep. see ya in the funny papers."

"Get back here!" Before Garou could catch up, the skeleton vanished into the darkness. "Caped Baldy, huh?" Garou looked up at the black skies and pondered his next move.


	10. Chapter 10 Round One!

"What d'ya mean I can't enter?!" Undyne growled at the man in front of her.

"I, I'm sorry, um, miss. But the rules say that you can't wear a mask-"

"A mask?!" She pointed to her face which wore a scowl. "I'm not wearing a mask! You think a mask could move with my mouth?!"

"Well, uh, a really good one could..."

"Psst," Saitama whispered. "Things don't look good. If you'd like I could still-"

"No way! Master Bang's honor is on the line!"

"Wait, you're Bang's pupil?"

"That's me!"

"The one whose place you're taking called. He warned us that you looked odd but I didn't expect..."

"Be careful on how you finish that sentence."

"Forgive me. Here's the paperwork."

"Thanks," Undyne gave a grin before turning to her friends. "Looks like I'm in!" Everyone but Saitama congratulated her in their own way. "It's a shame Mettaton couldn't come," Alphys pointed out. "He's still working on getting his big tv special passed through."

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT! I BOUGHT MY TICKET AHEAD OF TIME!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck," Genos gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and remember, if you win you agree to split the prize money with us," Saitama reminded her.

"Keep your shirt on, I remember." Undyne waved them goodbye before scooping up a duffel bag and making her way to the waiting room. On the door, Charanko's name was printed on it. "Guess they didn't have time to change it." Inside were a few lockers and a desk with a chair. Undyne quickly began writing down her application, making an extra effort to write down her school correctly rather than mess it up for the whole world to see. When she was done, she opened up her bag and pulled out a white gi. As she was getting ready, somebody outside pounded the door. "Charanko!" A male voice called. "Open the door!"

"I'm busy!" Undyne shouted back. "Come back later!"

"Oh, sorry ma'am." It was quiet for a few seconds. "Hey, wait a minute! Who is this?! Where's Charanko?!"

"He's not here! I'm taking his place!"

"What?!" The door flung open. Standing there was a tall man with a pronounced cleft chin and short black hair. Like Undyne he wore a white gi. He got a good look at the stranger in front of him. "So the kid decided to back out. I'd say I shouldn't have expected it, but..."

"Hey! I'll have you know he's out of commission because of that jerk Garou!"

"Wait, he went after Garou?!" The man faltered a little.

"Damn straight! Hang on, how do you know Garou?"

"Because I was there the day he left the school of the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist! Out of the blue, he turned on everybody; beating down anybody who got near him. It was also the day I left to pursue my own path: Sour Face Style."

"Hold on, you were also Master Bang's pupil?"

"Yes. I am Sour Face, and from the sound of things, your senpai."

"You left Master Bang?! How could you?!"

"We all did! Only Charanko remained after Garou's assault because he was busy gathering water! Him going after Garou is only proof that he is a bigger fool than I thought."

"That's my senpai you're talking about!" Undyne got close. "And if you talk smack about my senpai, you talk smack about _me_!"

Sour Face began to sweat. "Well...I guess we're rivals then! I'll see you in the arena!"

"Count on it!"

"Hmph." As Sour Face closed the door behind him, Undyne went back to putting her gi on.

"Stupid belt..."

It wasn't long before nearly everybody was seated in the arena. Genos, Saitama, Alphys and Papyrus all sat together. "ISN'T THIS GREAT?! I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY PEOPLE TOGETHER! BUT WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT WHEN IT'S UNDYNE THAT THEY'RE HERE TO SEE!"

"Um, Pap, I don't think they're _all_ here for Undyne," Alphys pointed out.

"OF COURSE THEY ARE! I MEAN THERE'S YOU AND ME AND SANS..."

"sans? sans is here?" Saitama asked.

"SURE WAAAYY OVER THERE!" All but Genos squinted to see that sans was indeed across the stadium walking into a dark corridor out of view. "You sure that's sans?"

"what's up?"

"Ah!" The normally nonchalant Saitama was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the skeleton. "How'd you get here?"

"Indeed. My radar failed to pick you up until now," Genos stated.

"you should get that whatchamajigger checked out. all i did was walk."

"Oh...okay..." Saitama's eyes drifted down to the concession tray he was holding. "You selling hot dogs?"

"yup. want one?"

"Yeah." As the hero reached for one, sans pulled back.

"whoa, where are you grabbing?"

"Uh, for a hot dog?"

"not for free you're not." sans winked.

"Aw, come on."

"sorry, no freebies today. i got a business to run."

"Ugh. Genos you think you could..."

"Of course, Master." The cyborg handed the cash to sans.

"thanks." He tossed a wrapped dog to Saitama who quickly unwrapped it and took a bite.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please?!" The voice came from the emcee standing in the middle of the arena. "We thank you for your patience! Without further ado, the twenty-second Super Fight tournament will now begin!" The crowd cheered at the proclamation. "Now let's meet our contestants!" He pointed toward the entrance where people of noticeably different shapes and sizes came in. At the very end was Undyne, smiling and waving at the cheering crowd. "UNDYNE! OH! UNDYNE! UP HERE! IT'S ME!" Unfortunately, Papyrus' calls only served to annoy the people behind him as he stood right in their vision. They managed to catch her eye as she scanned for them. When she did see them, she winked and gave a thumbs-up. "You're the best Undyne!" Alphys shouted out of nowhere. "You got this, babe!" Suddenly realizing what she said, Alphys' face turned red and she sunk in her chair. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out, her words inaudible over the commotion. The emcee began to call off the contestants one by one. The roster included other heroes, first-timers and veterans. "And now, making her debut as not only the first S-class hero but first _monster_ in Super Fight history to enter! The Sushi Lancer and Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist's Undyyynnee!" The crowd didn't know how to react at the news that an S-class hero had entered, especially paired with the fact that she was a monster. For a few seconds, all that could be heard were various mutterings.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

A single figure stood up in the seats, clapping for this strange newcomer. It was Saitama with a look of determination and respect on his face. The next one to get up was Papyrus, then Genos and lastly Alphys. Just then someone else began an applause, then another and another. It wasn't long before the entire stadium thundered with clapping, adding a few whoops for good measure. Undyne couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, well. Let's welcome our final contestants!" The noise from the crowd died down. "First, we have the winner of two previous tournaments! What's scary is how one-sided they were! Ladies and Gentlemen, Bakuzaaaann!" The man was large and burly with wild, black hair, eyebrows and chin beard. "And finally, after a seven year hiatus he's back! The winner of four consecutive tournaments! Master of the Void Fist: Suiryuuuu!" The crowd lit up upon hearing Suiryu's name, far more so than with any other contestant's introduction. The man himself was tan and youthful with a short ponytail and wearing Chinese-style clothes.

"Sounds like he's pretty strong, huh?" Alphys twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Yeah," Saitama's fish eyes were focused on Suiryu.

"Y, you think Undyne might have trouble with him?"

"NO WAY! UNDYNE'S SUPER STRONG! THOSE KIDS IN HER GYM CLASS ALL SAY SO!"

"Y, yeah. She'll be alright."

* * *

After the opening ceremony was finished, all of the contestants cleared the field for the first match. Sour Face himself was facing against the wall muttering to himself. "Deep breaths, deep breaths, you're fine..."

"Yo!" Undyne called out, breaking Sour Face's meditation.

"Don't do that!"

"What's the matter? You nervous?"

"N, no! I'm just...repeating my mantra!"

"Sure you are..."

"Hey, you!" One of the other contestants came up to the two. He had long blonde hair, sharp eyebrows and wore designer sunglasses. "Are you really from Flowing Water Rock Smashing School, or did you steal that ticket?"

"What the hell did you just say?" Undyne bared her teeth. "I've been training under Master Bang for weeks now! Just who do you think you are?!"

"I guess he's desperate if he's accepting monsters as students. I'm Zakos if you weren't paying attention earlier; master of Head First Rushing Style. If you're really in Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist, then you must know that Bang was chosen as a judge."

"Master Bang is coming here?" Sour Face started to sweat more than before.

"Of course, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him so I doubt he's going to show up. He must be off on some 'heroic' mission. Or maybe he's just too old to make the trip?"

"How dare you!?" Sour Face and Undyne said in tandem. They each began spouting their praises for the man, Zakos taking their words calmly. "Well if you're so confident in him and your training, you'll get to prove it. I'm your first opponent," he turned around. "Just don't make me look bad, my girlfriend is watching and I plan to propose after I win."

"Oh yeah?! Well _my_ girlfriend is watching and maybe I'll propose to her after I beat _you!_ "

Zakos shrugged it off. "See you in the ring." When he was a good distance away, Sour Face looked at Undyne. "You're not letting him get away with that, are you?"

"Hell no!"

"Glad to hear it. Also, did you mean to say boyfriend instead of girlfriend?"

"No! I have a girlfriend! Got a problem with that?!" Sour Face's body stiffened.

"I, er, no. I just wanted to make sure I, er, heard right. Excuse me, I need to prepare."

* * *

"And the winner is Lightning Max!" The emcee first match of the tournament had finished rather quickly. It was between an A-class hero by the name of Lightning Max verses a woman named Lin Lin. "What an amazing match! Despite being put in the reverse seed, it's clear that Lightning Max is a competitor to look out for!"

"Hey, Sour Face. What's a reverse seed, anyway?" Undyne asked Sour Face, the two standing off by an entrance.

"It means that those who are perceived as weak fight first amongst themselves." He pulled out a bracket list from his gi.

"But that guy was clearly too much for her; why'd they think he was weak?"

"Because he's a hero."

"What?!"

"Martial artists who transition to being heroes are seen as cowardly for abandoning a path devoted solely towards martial arts."

"Even Master Bang?! That's a crock of-"

"Master Bang is an exception. He's respected in both the world of heroes and martial arts."

"Okay. Well where am I in this 'reverse seed' thing?"

"Your match is next, which stands to reason that you're a reverse seed too."

"What?! I'm no weakling!"

Sour Face raised up his hands. "Settle down. You're still a first-timer with little experience. Even if you're an S-class hero _and_ a monster it'd still be a stretch to say you could compete with someone like Suiryu who's practiced for years."

"I guess that makes sense... wait, does that mean that guy who was running his mouth earlier is also weak?"

"Given the fact that he's been at this seven times, I'd say yes."

Undyne gave an intimidating grin. "Well I don't usually go after weaklings, but since he talked crap, I'll make an exception."

"Uh, ok..." A bead of sweat ran down Sour Face's forehead.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have contestant Zakos verses contestant Undyne!" Both competitors took their places on the stage facing each other. Zakos wore a smirk while Undyne kept a straight face. "No hard feelings when I beat you, eh?" Zakos taunted.

"Likewise, jerk." Both took a unique stance as they prepared for the referee's call. "Aaaand... begin!" Right out of the gate, Zakos charged in, his fist ready with a wind up. "Take this!"

Undyne instinctively raised her arm to block. Instead of changing, Zakos continued with the attack, striking Undyne's forearm.

Whump!

The attack hit its mark, slightly moving Undyne an inch or two to the side. "That's it?" Undyne made an intimidating grin. "That's it?! That's the best you've got?!" She quickly grabbed the dumbfounded Zakos by the sleeve and swept his leg. Using the momentum, Undyne twirled into a tornado with Zakos at the edge. "How's this?!" She let go, sending Zakos flying out of the ring and into the wall.

Thump!

The impact was so strong it shook the first couple of rows on that side. After Zakos hit the ground, he tried picking himself up on shaky arms but collapsed after getting a few inches up.

"And in one move, the winner is Undyne!" The emcee announced before the crowd erupted in cheering. "How disappointing for Zakos! How will his girlfriend take this embarrassing defeat?! Oh, hold on! It turns out Zakos' girlfriend did _not_ attend the tournament! Your pride is safe, Zakos." Zakos managed to give a thumbs-up in spite of his injury.

"Tch," Undyne scoffed. "I was hoping we'd have have a more exciting match. Gotta remember not to fling my opponents out." She then grinned and waved at the crowd, especially towards her friends.

"Did you see that? Undyne won!" Alphys twiddled her claws excitedly.

"Yeah. Good fight." Saitama noted with a small smile. "Kinda wish I got to see more, though..."

"NYEH HEH HEH! THAT'S UNDYNE FOR YOU! A MASTER IN THE KITCHEN AND THE BATTLEFIELD!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR-"

Beep! Beep!

"HM?" Papyrus reached into his battle armor and pulled out a smartphone. It read, "Blizzard Group needs you. Come to D City!"

"OH! IT'S FINALLY HERE! MY FIRST HERO ASSIGNMENT!" He stood up, blocking the person behind him. "MY FRIENDS, DUTY CALLS ME AWAY ONCE AGAIN! PLEASE MAKE SURE UNDYNE HEARS THE CHEER I REHEARSED FOR HER!"

"Move it already!" The guy behind him demanded.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT, CITIZEN! NOW, I AM OFF!"

"W-wait! Papyrus! What cheer are you talking about?!" Alphys' words were too late as Papyrus had already dashed out of earshot. "Sigh. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"The Blizzard group does not usually take on powerful opponents like higher-class heroes." Genos noted. "It is unlikely they will run into something they can't handle."

"Oh, that's a relief," Alphys breathed a sigh. "I just hope that phone has GPS. I'd hate for him to not know how to get there and back."


End file.
